Student and Teacher
by keikopanda102
Summary: SasukeXKakashi...Sasuke is a bad student and Kakashi has to punish him! But could Kakashi's punishments mean something more? Is there more to their relationship then meets the eye? finally completed with an awesome ending and storyline! Mpreg and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I don't really like the pairing of Sasuke X Kakashi but it just…fit, for this particular story. And I got the idea for this story when I was watching the ****Dead Poet Society****...I know. Random. But see, there was this scene where this one guy had to bend over the desk and the teacher…well… you get the point right? Anyway, this is my first AU and I also didn't make Naruto as one of the main couples. Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own and all that good stuff...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Bad Student

Sasuke gave the thumbs up to his blonde, idiot of a best friend. The idiot in question smiled childishly in response. They both stared at the door with baited breath. It slowly started to open.

Splash!

A bucket of water comes down onto the head of the man who opened the door. The mans spiky, gray hair flopped over his face and dripped quietly to the ground. He looked up, slightly annoyed.

Sasuke and Naruto high five and laugh loudly. Kakashi looks up and stares at the troublemaking duo. Naruto looks down, put to shame by the look in the eyes of the masked man. Sasuke remains strong. He stares back at his teacher with uncaring eyes.

"Sasuke," Kakashi mutters while walking over to his desk, "Am I correct in assuming that you had something to do with this?"

He turns and locks eyes with the dark haired boy. Sasuke just smirks.

"I just thought it was funny, nothing wrong with that is there?" he says smartly.

The older man replies, "No, nothing at all. In fact I thought it was a rather hilarious prank. And you pulled it off so well."

Sasuke scowls. He hates it when his teacher undermines him by acting so cool and collected.

He speaks up, "ya? Thanks. It helps that you're so much of an idiot that you fall for it every time."

The whole class gasps.

Kakashi smiles as he looks down saying, "staying after class again then Sasuke? I'll be looking forward to it…"

He turns his head and begins to write on the board behind him. Sasuke glares at him for the rest of the period. When the bell rings, he ignores it and remains in his seat.

Naruto, Sakura, and a few other kids give him pitying glances as they walk out of the door. When everyone is gone, he leans back in his chair and puts his legs up on the desk in front of him. As the teacher turns around, Sasuke yawns exaggeratedly.

He smirks, "so teach? What's the problemo?"

Kakashi walks toward the occupied desk and leans down on it. "Oh, there is more than one problem, Sasuke, but we'll just start with this; why are you so disrespectful?"

"Who's being disrespectful?" Sasuke asks as he pulls out a piece of gum and un-wraps it.

As he is about to put it in his mouth, it is snatched away and tossed into the garbage. "You know I don't allow gum chewing in my class." Kakashi then pushes Sasuke's legs off the desk and they land roughly on the floor.

"What was that for?!?!?" Sasuke questions loudly.

Kakashi sighs. "I know you have some… problems… at home but you should really learn to control your childish whims."

Sasukes eyes widen. "You don't know anything about my life!" he yells as he swings his fist toward the older man.

Kakashi catches his arm then whispers, "Assaulting a teacher Sasuke? You know the punishment for that…"

Sasuke stands still for a moment, drops his arm and mumbles, "yes, sir…"

Kakashi secretly smiles as he says, "Assume the position…"

Sasuke grimaces. He hates this punishment most of all. He can take detentions and suspensions but this is the worst. _It's just so…demeening…_he thinks to himself.

Without complaint, he leans over with his chest flat on the desk and his arms in front of him. Kakashi goes and gets the large, flat, wooden paddle sitting next to his desk.

He walks back and stands behind the proud boy. Sasuke tightens his fingers on the front of the desk, getting prepared for the pain. He hears the whooshing of air and then a loud, "smack," as the paddle makes contact with his rear.

He cringes and his eyes begin to sting but he doesn't make a sound. He won't give him his satisfaction.

Two more swings. He bites his lip but continues to remain silent.

Kakashi suddenly leans down over Sasuke and whispers in his ear, "I will not stop until I hear an apology from you…"

Sasuke is shocked. Of all the times this man had done this to him, he'd never done that before, or said that before.

A few more hits. Sasuke continues with his silent strike. But the pain was increasing. He felt the sting and knew it would not go away until much later.

More and more swings, Sasuke looses count, not that he was counting anyway. He was distracted by the steady aching of his backside every time the paddle is removed

Suddenly the paddle struck with much more force. Sasuke couldn't stop himself. He let out an involuntary, 'yelp'. The tears begin to pour down his face.

His pride was the only thing he had left, but he knew it would fail him in the end.

He felt Kakashi pull back to hit him again. "Stop!" he whimpered, "Pl…puhpl… please, I'm sorry. I'll be better. I…I swear."

Kakashi sighed and walked back toward his desk. He put the paddle down and walked back towards the crying boy. The boy was still bending over on the desk; he didn't have the strength the move.

Kakashi stood behind him then grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face him. He leaned down on top of the surprised boy and whispered in his ear, "I'm… sorry…"

He lets the shocked and confused boy up. He walks over to the blackboard and drops his gaze to the floor. He whispers, "Leave…"

Sasuke stumbles out the door and down the hall. When he gets outside, he leans against a tree to catch his breath. He sits down then cringes at the pain in his rear.

He thinks about what just happened in the classroom. He begins to cry again. _That bastard…_ he thinks, _he made me…uuuuhg…_ he looks down, disgusted with himself. _I'm worthless. I can't even control my own emotions._

He sits and is angry with himself for a few more hours until he decides he should probably go home. He grimaces at the thought. It reminds him of what made him angry in the first place. "That bastard," he says aloud this time. _How dare he try to pretend he knows my life? He knows nothing_!

He gets up slowly, trying not to move too much, and sluggishly begins the walk home. _I wonder if they'll notice I' m late? _He thinks to himself. A voice in the back of his head speaks up harshly, saying, _of course they won't! When have they ever noticed before? Why should it be different this time?_ He scowls, knowing that the voice is right. They won't notice.

As he makes his way around a corner and is reminded of something else that makes him madder. _Whenever Itachi was late after school, they would make it a point to try and come pick him up. They've never once picked me up after school. _He started thinking about his older brother and kicked the wooden fence to his right in frustration and anger. "Ow!" he exclaims, then the pain quickly turns to another more familiar emotion and he says, "Great, now I have to add foot pain on top of my ass stinging like hell!"

He continues limping awkwardly home, not noticing the masked man with sad eyes watching him from behind a nearby wall.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hhhhmmm… ok… chapter 1 done…. I have a lot more chapters written I just have to type them up and stuff… hope everyone likes it! I so don't hate reviews also! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the date

"I'm hooooome!" Sasuke yells into the obviously empty house. He wouldn't have said anything if he'd thought someone was actually home. _Oh well,_ he thinks, _I like to be alone better anyway…_

Sasuke heads toward his room, still limping slightly from his previous engagement with the paddle and the wooden fence.

He opens his door and carefully sits down on his bed. He barely has time to breath before he hears a loud,

"So you got the paddle, huh?"

He jumps up and lands roughly on his rear, yelping slightly from surprise and pain. He turns to look at the source of the noise and comes face to face with wide, bright, blue eyes.

"Sorry…" Naruto says guiltily.

Sasuke takes four long, slow breaths before responding.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Sasuke asks harshly, "And how did you get in my house?"

Naruto smiles. He's used to Sasuke's harshness but he knows he's forgiven.

"I was worried… Kakashi always treats you the worst. He knew I was in on the prank but he picked on you instead. I didn't think it was fair, so I just decided to make sure he didn't go to hard on you. I came in through your window. How's your butt?"

Sasuke scowls at his friend's ability to over-talk when it was unnecessary. He is about to yell at him but then decides against it when he looks into those innocent, uncaring eyes.

He sighs, "…it's a bit soar, but I guess I'll be ok." He's almost tells him about the strange way their teacher had acted but then decides against it. He changes the subject.

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?"

Naruto blushes slightly and looks down mumbling, "I'm going on a date with Hinata later, but I was thinking I would keep you company while your ass heals…"

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He doesn't understand how his idiot friend could get a girl like Hinata.

"You know? You and Sakura could come with us? It would be like a double date that way…"

Sasuke rolls his eyes again. Naruto was constantly trying to set him up with Sakura even though he'd constantly told him that he didn't like her that way.

Naruto saw his eyes this time saying, "You could just give it a try! She really likes you but you're too stubborn to even go on one lousy date!"

Sasuke thinks about it. _On the one hand, I'd have to spend an entire evening with a lovey-dovey couple and Sakura being all annoying. On the other hand, it would get me away from this house for a while…_ In the end he decides he doesn't have anything better to do, so he might as well just go on the stupid date.

Naruto beams, happy that he finally won, saying, "Cool! Meet us at Ichiraku at 8!"

"Wait!" Sasuke asks questioningly, "I thought you were gonna hang with me till my butt's healed?"

Naruto jumps out the window, landing skillfully.

He grins up at the scowling boy answering, "I have to go tell Sakura!" he runs off leaving Sasuke frustrated and annoyed.

At 7:30 Sasuke walks out his front door, heading for the center of the village. He'd thought about leaving a note, but then thought, _why bother? It's not as if they care where I am…as long as I do my chores, why should they care about what else I'm doing?_

As he walked along the road quietly he made a mental list of all his chores and checked the ones he'd done. He only realizes where he is when he hears Sakura's voice yelling his name. He looks up and sees that he is already in front of the ramen shop.

He smiles back at the pink haired girl against his better judgment, and then he scowls again hoping that she won't take the smile the wrong way. He walks over to the counter and sits down next to her while greeting Naruto and Hinata. They all order their special foods and when it is delivered he is annoyed to see that the loud blonde and the shy girl with pale eyes are sharing a bowl. _It's just weird to see Naruto in a relationship. He looks… out of place._

They are all enjoying a nice meal while talking about school and different rumors. He is not surprised to discover that Sakura enjoys gossiping about anyone she can, especially her supposed "best friend," Ino. She is in the middle of telling him about some scandal involving the Hokage when suddenly they all hear a scarily familiar voice behind them.

The voice whispers a quiet, "hello everyone."

All the students shudder, but Sasuke gets a sick, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he has a hard time catching his breath. They all turn around slowly to face their teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

He has an innocently hidden smile on his face as he says, "Funny meeting you all here tonight, isn't it?"

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura answer with a small, "yes, sir." Sasuke finds that he cannot talk.

The gray haired man laughs, saying, "You don't have to call me 'sir' outside of school you know! Out here I'm just a regular guy."

Three of the students smile but still look uncomfortable, yet not nearly as uncomfortable as Sasuke was at that moment.

Kakashi turns to him and says cautiously, "Are you doing alright, Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy turns his face away and nods silently.

No one notices the hurt in the older mans eyes. He orders his ramen to-go then leaves with a subdued, "goodnight, everyone. See you all tomorrow."

After he leaves, Naruto breaks the tension by saying loudly, "Well that was awkward! I hate seeing teachers outside of school. They so don't act like real people." He makes a face.

Sakura agrees with him and they start a fervid conversation about how weird and stupid teachers are. Hinata hesitates before joining the conversation by casting a sideways glance at Sasuke whose eyes could not look away from his ramen bowl. _She's very observant,_ Sasuke thinks when he notices her glance,_ very unlike Naruto. He doesn't notice something until it's staring him in the face. It took about 3 years and 20 people to finally convince him that Hinata liked him and to ask her out. I still think it's a miracle they got together considering her shyness and his stupidity._

But the more he thought about it, the happier he got for his friend. He was just glad he'd found someone. And thinking about that made him forget to think about the way he'd felt when his teacher was there.

At the end of the night they went their separate ways. Naruto and Hinata walked off holding hands, and Sakura had tried to kiss him before he could make an excuse to get away from her.

Sasuke began the slow journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home

As Sasuke walks towards his home, a slight unease begins to creep into his usually calm demeanor. _They have to be home by now…_ He thinks, _maybe they'll be happy though…_

He continues walking down the empty street until he comes to his front door. He sighs and walks inside.

He hears laughter and loud talking coming from the living room. He decides to avoid human confrontation by heading straight for his room. Unfortunately, the talking stops just as he opens the door. It squeaks just load enough to alert the partiers of his presence. He cringes, knowing what comes next.

"Sasuke," a gruff voice yells, "come out hear and congratulate your brother, he's completed another mission perfectly!"

Sasuke glowers but puts on a slightly happier face as he enters the living room. He turns toward the familiar, dark face of his brother as says, "Congratulations Itachi, I'm sure you're very proud…"

Itachi just stares back, revealing no emotion.

Sasuke is about to break into a fresh loathing of his brother when his thoughts are interrupted by his father saying,

"Where were you son? You could have come celebrate with us. Kabuto here bought us all dinner."

He points toward a gray haired man with glasses that Sasuke hadn't noticed before.

Kabuto's gray hair automatically reminds him of his teacher and he instantly doesn't like the smiling man. He cautiously reaches out to grasp Kabuto's extended hand.

He smiles slyly and says, "Very nice to meet you. I've actually been wanting to for a while."

Sasuke is surprised. _Since when do people who like my brother care about me? _Now he is even more cautious of the man.

He starts to walk out of the room, thinking he's no longer needed but his father speaks to him again, now in a harsher tone.

"You didn't answer my question Sasuke. Where were you?"

Sasuke stops and mumbles, "I was out with some friends, we went to Ichiraku."

"What friends?"

Without thinking, Sasuke answers,

"Naruto, Sa-"

"Why do you associate with that little monster?" his father growls.

Sasuke grimaces. Naruto was one of the things his father always liked to criticize him about.

"He's not that bad…" he mutters.

"Yes he is! He's a delinquent. You're an Uchiha, You're better than him. You should try and act like it!"

Sasuke just walks toward his room. He'd never understood what was so special about being an Uchiha anyways…

He collapses on the bed, suddenly overcome with fatigue. Before drifting off too sleep he thinks, _It's a good thing they didn't notice my limp, I wouldn't have gotten off so easily if they had…"_

He distinctly hears his name spoken out in the other room but is too exhausted to worry about it.

**Sorry for the short chapter!!!!!! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Information

_I'm probably just being paranoid, _Sasuke thinks as he takes his regular place next to the tree in front of the school. Sitting there is usually necessary after one of his increasingly frequent 'punishments.' He takes his time to rest his butt, then makes way home.

Ever since that one day Kakashi paddled him while acting so strange, the teacher was using any excuse to make Sasuke stay after school.

The thing that Sasuke finds even stranger is that the silver haired man hasn't told his parents yet.

And it's not as if Kakashi hits him every time. Usually, he says or does something rude in class and has to stay afterwards. While doing lines or some other stupid form of punishment Kakashi will say something to make him angry. That usually ends in a soar ass on his part.

Also, every time Sasuke finally breaks down and apologizes for whatever it is he'd done, Kakashi mutters a small apology of his own then tells him to 'get out.'

This part also confuses Sasuke. _Why would he hit me if he's just gonna apologize afterwards?_

The dark haired boy shakes his head as he stands up gingerly and begins the route home.

* * *

The next day Sasuke gets stuck after class again, this time, helping grade papers.

After an hour and a half of the quiet, boring work, Sasuke looks up and yawns. He stretches his arms but instead of looking back at the papers; his eyes find the silver haired man on the other side of the room.

He'd never really looked at his teacher this directly before. _He always wears that mask, plus his hair always comes down over his eyes so you can't see his face much at all. He's fairly tall and even under that stupid shirt and tie I can see that he's pretty well built…_Sasuke muses.

He is pulled out of his thoughts when Kakashi slides his hand through his hair, lifting it up over his eyes for a second.

"Whoa!" Sasuke exclaims, and then looks down, embarrassed to have been staring so intensely at his teacher.

Kakashi looks up from his own paperwork to say, "What is it? Did someone get them all wrong?"

Sasuke is still looking down as he mutters, "No! ...it's just… never mind, it's nothing…"

Kakashi looks questioningly at him for a few more seconds. He is about to look down when he hears,

"How… how did you get that scar? And… your eye? It's… different…"

Kakashi is silent for a few seconds. Sasuke gulps. He is about to just say 'never mind' then he hears the older man laugh.

"Oh, that!" Kakashi says, "I got them both at the same time… on a mission."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he asks, "Does that mean…?"

Kakashi is suddenly more serious as he says, "Yes… I used to be a shinobi, a jounin, just like your brother…"

Sasuke tries to speak but finds that he can't.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke says, "But how did you get...your eye then??"

Kakashi sighs. "That's a story for another time…"

"Why did you quit?" Sasuke asks quietly.

Kakashi sighs again. "Too much blood…murder, I just wasn't made for that kind of stuff…"

Sasuke sits and thinks for a minute.

Kakashi stares at him then quietly mutters, "I saw your brother work one time… he was the same age you are now… 16 years old… and he killed people. He was merciless, a master at murder. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone quite so-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, standing up with his fist clenched on the desk, "I get it ok! My brother is amazing and I'm shit. I've heard it all before, I don't need to hear it from some good-for-nothing, wimpy teacher!"

He breathes heavily for a few minutes then realizes what he just did.

Kakashi begins to say, "Sasuke-"

But the scowling boy cuts him off with,

"Ya, ya… I know…"

He walks to the masked teacher's desk and bends over it. He rests his cheek on the cool wood, closes his eyes, and waits.

When he doesn't hear his teacher go get the paddle he opens his eyes. His teacher is standing in front of him looking down with sad eyes.

"Get up," he mutters quietly.

Mesmerized, Sasuke stands up and stares at Kakashi.

He grabs the younger boys' chin and lifts up his head to stare into his eyes.

Sasuke is paralyzed. All he can do is continue to stare back into Kakashi's eyes.

"No…" the silver haired man says quietly, "You are not shit! Don't ever say that about yourself again…"

Sasuke cannot talk; he cannot move or even think…

Suddenly Kakashi's other hand grabs his arm and he leans his head closer. Sasukes eyes are wide; his breathing is shallow and slow. When their noses are almost touching Sasuke regains the use of his limbs. He pushes the older man away and runs, stumbling, out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Arguments and confessions

Sasuke opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling. Memories of the previous day come flooding back. He groans, dreading going to school and facing his actions of yesterday.

As he walks out the door he contemplates just skipping. He sighs because he realizes that would just postpone the inevitable. _I'll just suck it up and act normal, _he thinks, _what could happen...? _

Sasuke enters the classroom and takes his seat. Next to him, Naruto drones on about some stupid movie he saw.

The bell rings. He inhales deeply and hold his breathe. The door slowly opens and Kakashi walks in. Sasuke exhales and looks down.

Kakashi begins to teach and the day goes by normally. _Is it just my imagination, or does he look a little tired?_ Sasuke finds himself thinking.

Then, halfway through math, Sasuke begins to notice something. Every time he raised his hand to answer a question, Kakashi would look straight past him. _He's... ignoring me... I can't believe it. Yesterday... I ran out without saying anything. Maybe... he hates me now... _Sasuke scowls. _Even if he hates me thats not reason to ignore me! _The more he thinks about, the angrier he gets until he decides to do something about it.

Sasuke stands up and bangs his fists on the table.

Everyone turns to stare at him- except Kakashi. The silver haired teacher stops talking but is still staring at the blackboard with a piece of chalk poised in his hand.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks politely.

Sasuke smirks and answers, "I just thought i'de tell you... go to hell, you mother fucker."

The class gasps. Kakashi's hand flinches but he doesn't move.

"I see..." is all he says, and he continues writing.

Now Sasuke is even more pissed. His voice shakes with anger as he says,

"I just called you a mother fucker. Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Kakashi continues writing without saying anything.

Sasuke is almost yelling now

"Don't ignore me! Give me detention, give me lines, give me the paddle I don't care just SOMETHING to me! punish me god damnit! But don't... don't ignore me..."

His voice goes quiet at the end.

Kakashi's hand drops to his side. He looks down and says quietly,

"Stay after today Sasuke... we need to talk..."

Sasuke sinks low in seat. He feel ashamed even though it was technically a victory on his part.

His mind doesn't register anything else around him until the end of the day when the bell rings and the rest of the class leaves. He stays in his seat, waiting for the older man to say something.

"Sasuke..." He says slowly, "yesterday... i wasn't complimenting Itachi. I was trying to make a point." He sighs. "This school is a ninja prep high school. Most of the students here will go on the become shinobi, including you, am I rite?"

Sasuke nods, not quite sure where this is going.

"I was trying to convince you... to _not_ become a ninja."

Sasuke doesn't understand. "Why?" he asks.

"The life of a ninja is horrible. You are always alone and always surrounded by death and suffering. I wish you could be spared from that fate..." He says slowly.

Now Sasuke has more questions, "But... why... do you care? today, when you were ignoring me... I thought... you hated me..."

Kakashi's eyes soften as he says, "I really don't hate you... in fact I..." He looks at Sasuke and smiles. "Well, it's not all that important i guess... just know that i want you to be happy..."

Sasuke just stares. He finds that he's been paralyzed by what this man said, again. He shakes his head to get rid of the daze and says,

"You don't understand though... I _have to _become a shinobi! My father... my father will... he'll disown me if don't. He already says i'm useless. If I can't continue the tradition of Uchiha ninja then he'll want to get rid of me..."

Kakashi sighs and says, "I know..." He then walks over to the flustered boy, lifts up his chin again and says, "I actually know much more about the Uchiha clan than most people do... more than I'd like to probably. But thats not what I care about..."

Sasuke looks up into his teachers eyes and sees them blazing with a fierce determination.

Kakashi begins to lean closer. He closes his eyes for a second and stops his movements. He releases Sasuke's chin and walks back over to his desk.

Sasuke starts to say, "Why..." But then stops himself. He blushes deeply because he was about to say 'why did you stop.' Kakashi doesn't notice his blush.

"I think... you should start staying after school everyday." He says brightly.

Sasuke is about to make an argument then stops himself. _I actually... like staying... I don't hate it anymore. _He thinks.

"Does that mean no more paddle, like, at all?" He says happily.

Kakashi laughs, "We'll see... But I think maybe you should go home for today. See you tomorrow, Sasuke. I'll be looking forward to it..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You're a pervert?!?!?!

Sasuke walks down the street smiling. He feels like he's floating. He smiles at the people he passes and he even gives 40 cents to a beggar.

At this point he realizes how he's acting and he immediately frowns.

_Why am I so happy? I just had to stay after school, _He thinks. Then his subconscious mind speaks up saying, _Ya, but this time you didn't get hit. In fact you found out some interesting information about your teacher... He apparently, cares about you..._

Sasuke ponders this then says out loud but to himself, "I have to stay after school everyday now..."

Then he thinks, _No, it's more like, I _get _to stay after school everyday. I get more time away from my parents... and my brother..._

Sasuke walks the rest of the way home in a quiet thoughtfulness. He thinks about everything _except _his teacher. Even his subconscious doesn't notice that he's doing so purposefully...

__________________________________________________

The next at school begins normally. Naruto and a few others asks questions about his and his teachers special 'meeting.'

Sasuke skillfully begins telling a story about how he daringly faced their teacher. He was just going into detail about how Kakashi had used evil mind tricks and forced him to get the paddle when he heard a voice behind him say,

"And when did all this happen, Sasuke?"

The story teller in question jumped slightly from surprise then turned around to see Kakashi grinning slyly down at him.

Sasuke silently curses his teacher as he makes his way to his seat. For the rest of the day he plans a way to get back at Kakashi. By the end of the day he came up with a perfectly executable plan. He stays in his seat and waits with a pure yet, not quite innocent, smile on his face.

As the other students leave Sasuke thinks, _any minute now... my plan will be put in action..._

As if by some magic, the instant Sasuke thinks this he sees another teacher enter the room and say,

"Kakashi-sensei could you please come help fix this bookshelf, it fell apart during lunch."

_If 'fell apart' means that I broke it over lunch, then yes, it would need fixing..._ Sasuke thinks smartly and can't hide his smirk. He knew that any one of the stupid teachers would just love an excuse to get Kakashi to help them with something. And everyone knew that all the females on the teaching staff had the hots for the silver haired man.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi who smiles and says, "Of course, i'd love to help..."

He then turns to Sasuke, still smiling and says, "I'll only be a minute, then we will decide what to do for today..."

Sasuke nods as Kakashi walks out the door. He then picks up his backpack, opens it and dumps the contents out onto the desk.

_Perfect..._ he thinks sneakily as he grabs something small and round and walks over to Kakashi's desk. _A stink bomb, this will be hilarious. _He snickers quietly.

He opens a drawer to place the stink bomb there and make it go off later but stops in his tracks when he sees what's inside the drawer.

There are about 10 books scattered at the bottom. They all say 'Make out paradise' on them. These books pique Sasuke interests. _I wonder what kind of books Kakashi-sensei reads? _He thinks as he opens the cover of the first book.

Sasuke reads about 10 lines then he realizes what the books are about. His eyes go wide and and he says,

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei you're a...."

"I'm a what?" a voice coming from the door says.

Sasuke looks up and Shouts,

"You're a pervert!"

Kakashi laughs but then goes serious as he says,

"At least I'm not a vandal and a sneak..."

Sasuke looks at the stink bomb in his left hand the open book in his right. _Damn, it's probably not great to be caught looking through the teachers desk... not to mention the stink bomb... _He thinks.

"This definitely constitutes some serious punishment... on the desk, Sasuke. And no getting out of it by apologizing. How about 7 hits? i've always liked the number 7..."

Sasuke drops the book and the bomb and bends down over the desk. Kakashi walks to get the paddle. He grips it hard and swings.

"oooww" Sasuke says. _If apologizing won't do anything then i'll just make him feel bad..._ Sasuke thinks, _It's actually seems like it hurts less if I yell..._

Another swing. "Aaaahhh," Sasuke voices

Another swing. Sasuke pants heavily.

Another swing. Sasuke whimpers pathetically.

Another swing. Kakashi doesn't let up. Sasuke keeps making little sounds of pain.

Another swing. _Damn this hurts, _Sasuke thinks.

Another swing. Sasuke lurches forward and collapses, panting.

Kakashi drops the paddle and leans his whole body over Sasuke's.

Suddenly, Sasuke feels a hand rest on his throbbing butt.

Sasuke is shocked into silence and he tenses up.

Kakashi leans in to whisper in Sasuke's ear,

"...Ya... I am a pervert..."

He chuckles as he feels up Sasuke's ass for a second more then get up and walks over to the open drawer. He puts the book away and closes it.

"Don't run away now Sasuke, we haven't even done anything yet today," Kakashi tells him.

Sasuke stands up gingerly. He walks slowly, afraid his legs won't be able to support his weight.

He fumbles as he says, "Wha- what are we go- going to d-do today?"

Kakashi smiles as he says, "I kind of thought we would just talk..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kakashi's story

Sasuke is still somewhat shaken up about the incident involving his teachers hand resting on his now painfully throbbing butt.

_I don't get it. He paddles me then puts his hand on my ass and tells me he's a pervert. It's like he..._Sasuke shakes his head, _No... thats impossible._

Sasuke looks up nervously at his teacher. Kakashi is staring towards the window with a glassy look in his eyes.

Sasuke speaks up, "So... wha- what are we gonna talk about?"

Sasuke scowls and mentally smacks himself to stop from stuttering.

Kakashi looks away from the window and his face visibly brightens. Sasuke is surprised at the instant change of emotion.

Kakashi walks over to sit next to Sasuke and says, "I thought you might want to hear the story about my eye?"

Sasuke immediately forgets about his previous awkwardness and perks up. He nods his head vigorously and says, "Ya!"

Kakashi smiles and says, "It's actually a very interesting story, and it explains why I know so much about the Uchiha clan."

At hearing his families name, Sasuke lets a slight frown form on his face. Kakashi notices this and asks, "Do you still want to hear the story?"

Sasuke thinks about it for a moment. He answers slowly,

"I... I like to stay here after school. I mean, I agreed to stay after school because, " He sighs and continues, "You were rite. I don't like being at home... I... don't like my family. And they don't like me. But, I would still like to hear the story... because I kinda of... want to know more about... you."

Kakashi smiles kindly, looks straight at Sasuke and says,

"I'm very happy you told me all that Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart begins to beat faster. He tries not to let it show on his face but apparently fails because Kakashi laughs and says,

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll wait to have my fun until after the story..."

This just makes Sasuke blush deeper and look the other way. _How can he just _say _stuff like that? _he thinks, _I don't understand him..._

Kakashi decides it's time to distract his student again so he says, "I actually think you're going to like this story. although it's not about me all that much. But I think you will be able to sympathize with the main character..."

The teacher's distraction ploy works. Sasuke looks up and begins to pay attention.

Kakashi switches his position in the chair to be more comfortable and starts his story,

"The main character of this story was a member of the Uchiha clan-"

"Was?" Sasuke interrupts.

Kakashi turns to glare at the dark haired boy.

"This isn't going to work if you interrupt me while I'm trying to tell it!"

Sasuke looks down and mutters a quiet, "sorry..."

Kakashi stares up at the ceiling trying to remember where he was then gets an enlightened look in his eyes and says,

"Ah! Rite! As I was saying... The main character in this story was named Obito Uchiha. And he was my best friend..."

Sasuke listens intently, trying not to interrupt again.

"The reason I think you could sympathize with Obito is because, he didn't like being an Uchiha either."

Kakashi looks toward Sasuke to gage his reaction. Sasuke's eyes widen. He'd never heard of anyone who didn't want to be an Uchiha. _My father always acts like there is nothing you could be prouder of,_ He thinks.

Kakashi looks back up at the ceiling and continues,

"Obito always resented being an Uchiha. He told me stories about the cruel things that went on in the inner workings of the clan. And as a ninja, he was required to do the leaders dirty work."

As the story continues Sasuke notices Kakashi's voice take on a darker tone. It is filled with spite. _He really cared a lot about this man...Obito..._

Kakashi continues the story,

"Me, Obito and a girl named Rin were on a team with the fourth hokage. We went on missions together and all of them were very precious to me. At the beginning, Obito and I had been rivals somewhat but through the years we found we had a lot in common and we became the best of friends."

Kakashi's voice suddenly got darker and Sasuke could tell he was coming to the climax of the story.

"It all began with that one mission... Rin, the female ninja on our team got captured. Obito and I were supposed to get her back. We succeeded in securing her but were then ambushed by enemy shinobi. We fought a long and hard battle but in the end..."

Sasuke had gotten so caught up in the story he is surprised when his teacher suddenly stops talking. He looks up at the silver haired man and sees that he has a pained look on his face. Kakashi's hand moves slowly to his closed left eye and rests on it. He then sighs and continues the story,

"...Obito died. It was my fault. Back then, I only cared about completing a mission. I didn't care about the lives of my fellow shinobi... Obito cared about everyone. He was kind and thoughtful and funny... If I only cared more about him and Rin I could have saved him, I know it!"

Sasuke looks down, his teachers emotions begin to seep into him as well. He feels sadness and shame and longing and regret... All the feelings are almost too much for him to bear, he cant imagine how the silver haired man could handle it...

Kakashi suddenly looks up and continues,

"When he was lying there on that bridge, dying, he told me... he told me to watch over Rin and then he said..."

Kakashi stops and Sasuke can sense a dramatic ending.

"Take my eye."

At this point kakashi opens his left eye and looks at Sasuke. Before, Sasuke had only gotten a glimpse of it, now he saw it full on. He couldn't contain a small 'gasp.' The whole eye was blood red with a small black pupil with three teardrop shaped marks surrounding it.

"I know that eye! It's the Uchiha clan's sharingan. I couldn't see it clearly before. He... he gave it to you?" Sasuke stuttered.

Kakashi closes his eye again and looks away.

"Rin used medical ninjutsu to transfer his eye to me and now I have it forever... To remind me of him..."

Sasuke and Kakashi both look down as they contemplate the meaning of the story for both of them.

After a few minutes Kakashi looks up and says,

"Look at the time! You need to get going, or we'll be locked in the school overnight!"

Sasuke notices Kakashi's eyes sparkle mischievously when he says that. He blushes slightly when he sees this but then just smiles. _I'm just glad Kakashi-sensei can is o.k. even after telling me that story..._

He grabs his Backpack off the desk and run towards the door. He stops as he reaches the exit and leans against the side. He turns to face Kakashi and shyly asks,

"Kakashi-sensei? Why did you tell me that story?"

At first Kakashi looks surprised then he smiles and says,

"Because you remind me of him."

Sasuke stares back at his teacher with wide eyes then slowly nods as he turns around and walks out of the classroom.

Before heading home Sasuke stops in front of his tree and breathes calmly for a few minutes...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: These are weird days

Sasuke walks into his house, heads to the kitchen and grabs a soda. As he makes his way toward his room he is interrupted by a deep, raspy, sexy voice saying,

"Where have you been, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stops in his tracks. He doesn't turn around as he says,

"Why do you care?"

Itachi crosses his arms but his facial expression doesn't change as he says,

"You keep coming home later and later... I'm just curious."

Sasuke turns around to face his brother with a scowl. Itachi leans against the wall with an unreadable expression.

"It's none of your business!" Sasuke says, rather loudly.

Itachi then smiles and walks over to where Sasuke is standing. When he's right in front of him, he pokes him in the forehead and says,

"Ok, but you better be careful... and don't do anything too dangerous."

Itachi then walks past Sasuke leaving the boy shocked and confused.

When Sasuke finally makes it to his room and closes the door his brain kicks in.

_What the hell was that?_ _I mean, he always used to poke my forehead when I was a kid but he hasn't done it in a long time. Plus, whenever he did it before it was always to make me go away because I was annoying him..._

Sasuke paces back and forth in his room.

_And why did he say that? "_Don't do anything dangerous?_" Since when does he care? This is weird. Well, it has been a weird day..._

Sasuke sits down on his bed. He then get a confused look on his face and stands up again. _No pain...?_

He places both hands on each butt cheek. he cranes his neck to try and see behind him even though there is nothing to see. He rubs his ass softly.

This then reminds him of what his teacher had done earlier and he immediately takes his hands off.

When he does this he gets a small epiphany.

He stares at his hands as he thinks, _His... hands? When he... did that... did he make the pain go away? _He then shakes his head and thinks, _No! that's crazy..._

But in the back of his mind he hears, _It should hurt like hell rite now... It always does. Why should now be any different?_

He deflects this thought by thinking, _Maybe I've just gotten better at dealing with the pain..._

He sits down on the bed again as he thinks, _Ya! That's definitely it!_

He lays on his bed drinking his soda but in the back of his mind he has a nagging feeling that he's avoiding something and he knows that it's going to catch up to him someday soon...

________________________________________________

Sasuke wakes up with a steady ache in his rear.

He groans, thinking the absence of pain yesterday had just been a fluke.

As he limps toward the school his blonde best friend catches up to him and begins talking.

"Again?"

Sasuke looks toward him questioningly.

Naruto gestures toward the ground and says,

"You're limping... even I know that that means you got the paddle... again."

Sasuke looks away and responds with,

"Ya... I was gonna put a stink bomb in that bastards desk..."

Naruto flashes him one of his blinding smiles and says,

"That would have been awesome! He caught you? Oh man! I bet you got it good for that! How many hits?"

Without even having to think about it Sasuke says, "7"

_I remember it was 7 because he said he'd "always liked the number 7..." _While thinking this Sasuke looks around and sees the tree he always sits in front of.

The stinging in his ass makes him feel the urge to go sit and rest. He resists the urge and keeps walking toward the school with his friend at his side.

As he enters the classroom and is about to sit down he hears,

"Sasuke, can I see you outside for a moment?"

Sasuke turns around quickly to see his teacher staring down at him with a concerned look in his eyes. Without hesitation, Sasuke nods and follows Kakashi outside the classroom.

The second Kakashi closes the door he sweeps Sasuke into his arms. He leans his head down so he can whisper into the shocked boy's ear,

"I didn't apologize yesterday... I'm sorry...I know it hurts..."

Suddenly the older man's hands start moving downwards, toward Sasuke's tender butt. As he reaches down he continues,

"I asked a friend to teach me little bit of healing jutsu... I... hope it helped. I'm not very good at it though... so it wore off. But, I don't want you to be in pain, i'll make it go away again..."

Kakashi rubs his butt softly and Sasuke feels the pain recede slightly. The older man releases Sasuke from the embrace and Sasuke fumbles as he tries to make distance between himself and the silver haired man.

Sasuke leans as far as he can against the wall then sinks to the floor and pulls his knees to his chin.

He turns his head the other direction then says as calmly as he can, "Ye- Yesterday, you weren't just feeling my ass? You really made it not hurt?"

Kakashi nods then realizes Sasuke can't see him and says, "well... I do have my guilty pleasures..."

Sasuke nods his head too then sighs and says, "Can you help me up?"

Kakashi looks surprised then smiles and reaches his hand down. Sasuke grabs a hold of the extended hand and lets himself be pulled up by his teacher.

Before they go back inside Kakashi asks, "Does it still hurt?"

Sasuke replies, "It tingles a little..."

Just before opening the door Kakashi pats his butt one more time and says, "I think today, after school, is going to be interesting..."

_________________________________________________

**Ok OK! Sasuke is the uke! he's ALWAYS the uke in my stories! It's in his freakin' name people! Anyway... I know i've been moving Sasuke and Kakashi's 'relationship' along at a glacial pace... and it has been **_**killing**_** me! So rest assured... things will be heating up very soon! **

**And, I have big plans for after their relationship is confirmed... So please don't worry! this story is not ending anytime soon!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confession time! Finally...

Sasuke sits in his seat and tries to prepare himself for what he's planning on doing. His arms are crossed and his head is down. He tries to keep his breathing steady but all of these thing take his complete concentration.

He is trying very hard to ignore one sound in particular, his teachers voice. This is proving difficult due to the fact that the teacher is in the middle of a long lecture about quantum equations.

Suddenly, Kakashi stops talking. Sasuke breaths a sigh of relief which quickly turns to one of panic when he hears the bell ring. _Crap, crap, crap! I'm... I'm not ready for this! _He thinks as his heart rate increases.

He looks up slowly and his eyes set on the back of Kakashi's head. Seeing the messing gray hair gives him a quick 'wake up call' and his resolve strengthens. He sits up straight in his seat and waits for all the students to leave.

When they are all gone Sasuke speaks up, not waiting this time for his teacher to talk,

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to get some things straight!"

Kakashi looks slightly taken aback but manages to mutter a small, "O- ok..."

He walks over to Sasuke's desk and stands in front of it. As Sasuke feels Kakashi's eyes stare at him his resolve weakens again. He mumbles,

"Oooh...Ummm..Oh ya! I want to know how... you feel. The truth!"

Kakashi's eyes widen then he smirks and says, "How I feel about what?"

Sasuke glares down at the desk, to shy to look up. _He's going to make me say it, isn't he? That bastard..._

Sasuke shakes his hair into his face and stares intently at a pencil marking on his desk as he says,

"How you feel... about me..."

When Kakashi doesn't respond for a moment he continues,

"Aa- are you just perverted around me? Or... do you really... care?"

Kakashi ponders this for a moment then says, "Both..."

Sasuke bites his lower lip and mutters a small, "Oh..."

Kakashi sighs and asks, "What about you? I mean... I know I'm your teacher... You're supposed to hate me but... I'd really be happier if you didn't..."

Sasuke's anger suddenly boils up and he yells, "Well then you should stop giving me the freakin' paddle!"

Kakashi smiles and says,

"Ya... You're right... But, like I said before... I'm perverted..."

Even though he should be angry or scared when his teacher says something like this, Sasuke smiles and looks up.

As he stares at Kakashi, his body starts to move on it's own. He stands up from his chair and leans in really close to the older man. Kakashi looks down at him curiously.

Sasuke finds that he cannot control his actions so he just gives in and follows where his body wants him to go.

He grabs Kakashi's dark blue tie and pulls down. In the same action he leans in and presses his lips against the soft cloth separating their mouths.

Kakashi acts like he will resist but then just gives up and goes along with the younger boy. They move their lips together sensually. Kakashi nibbles at Sasuke's lower lip. He deepens the kiss and pulls Sasuke closer to him.

At this, Sasuke moans softly. His reaction makes Kakashi go crazy. He grabs the back of Sasuke's head and pulls him closer.

Sasuke loves the feeling of the silky fabric against his mouth but he wants more. He feels Kakashi's breath through the mask until he can't take it any longer.

He reaches up and pulls the mask down. With the barrier gone, Their lips finally meet.

Kakashi suddenly feels Sasuke's tongue sweep the outside of his lips. He gladly complies with the younger boy and takes his squirming tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke's tongue searches every part of Kakashi's mouth then their tongues begin to dance. They move together with such perfection it makes both men groan with pleasure.

Their lips meet again then Kakashi pulls away and puts his mask over his mouth. He releases Sasuke and the dark haired boy falls back into his seat.

They both pant heavily for a few minutes.

After he regains his composure Kakashi blurts out,

"Wow..."

Sasuke feels his face flush and he looks away. When he thinks about what he just did he cringes. _What the hell was I thinking? This is my teacher! Oh my god this is bad... But... that felt so good..._

Kakashi looks down at his student and sees him scowling. He get down on his knees so he can look eye level with Sasuke as he says,

"I thought I was the perverted one..."

Despite his better judgement Sasuke smiles, and then he laughs, and then Kakashi joins him in laughing and they continue laughing until they collapse on the floor, unable to breathe.

While trying to get his air back Sasuke asks, "Kakashi-sensei, why are we laughing?"

Kakashi turns to him and says, "I don't know... you started it."

Sasuke smiles and stares contentedly at his masked teacher. It's at this moment they both realize they are lying on their classroom floor, uncomfortably close to one another.

Sasuke looks awkward and starts to move away but Kakashi grabs him and pulls him close. It doesn't take much for Sasuke to stop fighting and give in to the embrace.

As they lay there Kakashi speaks up, saying,

"Sasuke... even though this is... strange... I'm really happy."

On the inside, Sasuke is happy also but, he is nervous when he says,

"But... this isn't right... You're my teacher! That's weird by itself, add on that we're both guys? If someone finds out..."

Kakashi holds him tighter as he says,

"...Then no one will find out."

Sasuke moves so he can look into Kakashi's eyes and asks,

"So... Is this going to... happen again?"

Kakashi smiles slyly as he says, "Well, I want it to. But only if you do too."

Sasuke blushes deeply but nods his head. Kakashi smiles and looks down happily at his student in his arms.

Sasuke stares at his teachers face. He then notices how the mans long, silver hair, comes down over his eyes. He uses his hand to brush aside the hair and looks into Kakashi's one red eye. After a moment of staring at it, Sasuke suddenly gasps and struggles to stand up, saying in a panicked voice,

"What time is it? Crap it's probably so late! I have to go!"

Kakashi stands up, smiles and says, "Ya, we were making out for a while..."

Sasuke glares through his blush and scrambles to get his backpack. As he is about to rush out of the door Kakashi grabs him and brings his mouth over Sasuke's once more. The silver haired man looks out the window then says,

"Don't worry, Sasuke. It looks later than it is. But, it is kinda dark... I think I should walk you home tonight..."

He grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls him out of the darkish classroom. They continue jogging swiftly until they get past the tree in front of the school. They slow to a walk but Sasuke notices that Kakashi hasn't let go of his hand yet.

He is about to complain when his teacher says,

"Sasuke, did you finish your homework?"

Sasuke is surprised but then he says, "Ya, it was easy."

Kakashi smiles and says, "Good answer. Then again... you are a good student..." At this he adds in a wink.

As they walk toward Sasuke's house they talk about the different people in the class. Sasuke tells his side of people and Kakashi tells his. They laugh and smile and Sasuke repeatedly thinks, _This should be awkward but... it just feels... natural._

When they reach the Uchiha household Kakashi releases Sasuke's hand, having held it the entire way. Sasuke distinctly notices how warm it had been and feels empty not to have it holding his anymore.

Kakashi mutters a calm, "Goodbye..." and Sasuke turns to go inside.

Before he walks even two feet away he feels a strong hand grab his arm and spin him back around. Kakashi pulls him into one more deep kiss then turns, and walks away. Leaving Sasuke in a state of pure contentment.

__________________________________________________

**Yay! they admitted their feelings! I tried to refrain from being too cheezy but, what can you do, right? **

**Anyway, I want reviews! so, i'm going to blackmail you guys into giving them to me! I wont write the Limey goodness until i get... hmmm... 25 reviews! you can do it people! I believe in you! Ha ha!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Day dreams and desires...

_I feel his strong arms around me ripping all of my clothes off. He wants me. I want him. It's a simple, animalistic desire._

_He pushes me down and lays on top of me. He kisses me all over my body, there is nowhere he doesn't touch._

_Now he's inside me. I feel him inside me and I feel him all around me. I love this feeling!_

_Oh my god this feels so fucking good!_

_I want more of this! But, I don't know if I can take much more!_

_Kakashi-sensei!!!!!!_

_I 'm going to- I'm going to-_

"Wake up!"

_Wha? Naruto...?_

"Sasukeeee! Wake up!"

Sasuke Uchiha sits up in his bed, dripping with sweat. He looks around and blinks, his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

When his brain finally registers that he is awake he looks at his surroundings and, once again, finds himself face to face with bright, blue eyes.

"Oh good Sasuke! You're awake!" Naruto Uzumaki says loudly, right in his ear.

Sasuke rubs his eyes as he complains, "Ya! You're the one who woke me up!"

All the sudden Sasuke realizes something isn't quite right. He looks down and inwardly groans. _A boner?_ He thinks,_ You've got to be kidding me... _

As he crosses his legs he then thinks, _Actually, judging by that dream, I should have known this would happen..._

Thinking about the dream makes him blush deeply and makes his lower regions tighten painfully. He winces.

Naruto continues talking, "You sure were moaning and squirming a lot Sasuke, what kind of dream were you having?"

Sasuke, if possible, goes even redder. He starts to stand but his legs wobble and he falls back on the bed. His legs are still crossed painfully so his idiot friend won't notice his little 'problem.'

Naruto sees him fall on the bed, grabs his shoulder, and says,

"Woah! Are you ok, Sasuke?"

At this point Sasuke gives up. He stands, faces Naruto, points toward his crotch and says,

"This was the kind of dream I was having Naruto! Happy? So can I go to the bathroom real quick and deal with it?"

Naruto stares at him, shocked for a second then busts out laughing.

Frustrated, Sasuke limps toward the bathroom mumbling something that sounds like, "Baka..."

Sasuke slams the bathroom door and pulls down his boxers. He can still hear Naruto laughing in the other room as he begins relieving himself.

When he's finished he pants heavily and sinks to the floor of the small, white room. While catching his breath he hears Naruto outside the door. He groans and yells, "Go away!"

Naruto chuckles some more before saying,

"Sasuke! Don't be shy! I'm not judging you. I've woken up like that tons of times before! It's nothing to be ashamed of! Please come out of the bathroom if you're...done."

Sasuke stands and pulls up his boxer. He opens the door to see Naruto's smiling face staring at him. He shoots his friend death eyes as he walks back toward his bed.

As Sasuke takes his sleeping shirt off, Naruto sits down on his bed and says,

"Seriously Sasuke! It's no big deal. Besides, that sounded like one hell of a great dream!"

Sasuke just glares back in response. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a shirt and some pants.

Once he's dressed, Sasuke stands in front of Naruto and says in a very commanding, poisonous voice,

"We are _never_ going to talk about this ever again!"

Naruto just ignores him and says with a smile,

"Ya, ya. Just like we're never talking about that accidental kissing incident either..."

Sasuke's thought's suddenly flash back to the first day of school, when he met Naruto. Naruto had been jealous of him because all the girls liked him. So, in true Naruto fashion he'd been leaning in really close to Sasuke's face when someone nudged him, accidentally, making his mouth close over Sasuke's. They had both freaked out but afterwards laughed about it and became best friends.

Remembering this softened Sasuke enough so he stopped glaring. He was still a little annoyed but he would get over it. Naruto knew this and he beamed as he said,

"Ok! Today is Saturday! What do you want to do?"

Sasuke sighs in defeat and says, "I dunno... Why don't we just hang out somewhere?"

Naruto sits really still for a moment, apparently thinking about something, then bust out grinning,

"I know just the place!"

____________________________________________________

Sasuke goes in a daze as another man passes by who reminds him of his teacher. He doesn't notice Naruto giving him a funny look until the blond in question blurts out,

"Sasuke, are you gay?"

Sasuke turns and shouts, "Baka! Wha- Why would you ask me that?" He tries to keep his face from reddening even though it's pointless.

Naruto just looks at him curiously and says,

"Because, we are supposed to be here girl-watching, and, maybe it's just my imagination, but you don't seem to be looking at the girls."

Sasuke looks around, trying to avoid eye contact with his now very curious friend.

They were in front of a bath house that specialized in women healthcare. Naruto said they were there doing, 'research,' whatever that meant. Truthfully, Sasuke wasn't all that interested in watching for cute girls but the bathhouse was in a very public part of the village and tons of people came through whom he could watch.

_It's a good thing Naruto's so oblivious, _he thinks, _Anyone else would have noticed that all the people i've been watching had either masks or gray hair..._

Sasuke calms down and says slowly, "No, Naruto, I'm not gay..."

Naruto doesn't change his look as he says,

"Are you sure? Because, I would be 100% ok with it if you were!"

Sasuke remains calm. _It's not as if I can't come out but... It would raise dangerous questions about all the time i've been spending with Kakashi-sensei. Plus Naruto can't keep a secret to save his life..._ He thinks and even forces a smile as he says,

_"_No. I'm sure... I'm not gay."

"Well, well. What are we talking about boys?" a voice says behind them.

Sasuke gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach even before he turns around. When they do turn around, he sees Kakashi standing over him and his heart beats faster.

As he looks up into the silver haired mans eyes, he cant deny the hurt he sees in them. He panics, _Did he hear me say that I'm not gay? I have to tell him I was just covering!_

Naruto is the one to speak up saying, "We're just talking about homework! yup! good old homework!"

Kakashi's voice sounds distant as he says,

"Homework? Oh yes! well, I guess i'll just let you get back to that then. See you in class, Naruto... Sasuke."

With one last glance at Sasuke, Kakashi walks away slowly.

A few moments go by with Naruto going on about his 'big save' with the homework lie, when Sasuke stands up with a determined look in his eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute, Naruto. Don't wait up."

Sasuke walks away from the surprised Naruto, following the path he saw his teacher take when he had left.

Sasuke continues in one direction while keeping his eye out for his teacher until he realizes he's all alone with nothing but a tree around him.

He stops and notices that all that walking has made him tired. He walks toward the tree and begins to sit down. Before he can, he feels two strong hands grab his wrists and force him up against the tree.

He turns wide eyes to look at his capture. He stares into the eyes of the man he was looking for in the first place. He smiles brightly and begins to say, "Kakash-"

He is cut off when his teacher asks,

"Why did you tell Naruto you're not gay? Are you ashamed?"

Sasuke feels like he's been stabbed in the gut, he looks down as tears form in his eyes. His voice shakes when he finally responds,

"You really think that's the kind of person I am? That I'm... ashamed just to be with the man I...love...?"

At hearing these words Kakashi releases Sasuke's arms. The dark haired boy slides down the tree and lays limp on the ground. Real tears begin to pour down his face.

Kakashi gets down on his knees, bending over Sasuke and rests his forehead on the top of Sasuke's head. He closes his eyes and mutters,

"You... you were doing it to protect me... You knew it would be trouble if someone found out about a teacher and a student being together... I..."

He can't finish the sentence. For a minute the only sound is the wind in the leaves and Sasuke's falling tears. Then, Kakashi continues,

"You... love me?"

Sasuke simply nods his head.

Kakashi wipes the tears away from Sasuke's face then lifts his chin and pulls down his mask at the same time.

He leans down, Sasuke leans up, and they're lips meet in a passionate kiss. Kakashi deepens the kiss as Sasuke combs his hands through his teachers hair.

They continue making out for a long time. They start to grind their legs and pelvises together and can feel each other harden.

Suddenly, Kakashi pulls away from the kiss to pant,

"Sasuke, come to my place tonight. Tell your parents your spending the night at a friends house, but, come over and stay with me."

Sasuke nods then leans in not wanting it to be over yet. Kakashi gives him one small kiss then puts his mask back on. He gets up off of Sasuke and then pulls him up off the ground and into a tight embrace.

Kakashi puts his mouth next to Sasuke's ear and whispers a quiet,

"I love you too..."

He releases Sasuke but before he can walk away Sasuke pulls him back for one more small, yet, extremely meaningful kiss. Kakashi starts talk walk away.

Sasuke feels Kakashi's hand slip out of his own and he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, his lover is gone...

__________________________________________________

**Sooooo... Sasuke's going over to Kakashi's house huh? I wonder what's going to happen there?????**

***laughs maniacally* Shall I raise my review quota? maybe to 30????? or.....50?????? **

**No no! I can't take this anymore! I'll tell you the truth, I have already written the lime... but still! be patient! oh ya and... I love you! Oh ya but seriously, you should just review to be nice!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What's with all the sex?

Sasuke can hear his heart beating fast as he walks inside his house and heads for the living room to speak with his father.

He enters the slightly warmer room. His father grunts to show that he realizes Sasuke has something to say and that he is listening. Sasuke is used to this. He looks past his father and says,

"I am going to spend the night at a friends house tonight."

His father grunts again but, before Sasuke leaves the room he halts him by asking,

"What friend?"

Sasuke stops. His fathers voice sounds aloof and uncaring but he knows it's a trap. If he says Naruto or anyone else whom his father deems, unsatisfactory, he won't be allowed to go. He quickly thinks about all the people in his class to see who his father would approve of most.

He smiles as he says, "Neji Hyuuga."

His father looks up from the paper he'd been reading and says,

"Hyuuga? Sasuke, you're finally becoming friends with some respectable people. The Hyuuga's are an important clan, similar to ours actually. Well, have fun."

Sasuke smirks darkly as he thinks, _Ya... I will have fun..._

As he searches his room for a bag and clothes for the next day he thinks, _I wonder what my father would say if he knew I was actually going to go lose my virginity... to a man? And have hot gay sex all night?_

This makes him laugh at the sick humor of his comment. _He really would kill me..._

When he is finished packing he walks out the door and his heart begins to race for real.

__________________________________________________

_Fuck... I'm actually going to have sex with Kakashi-sensei... _He thinks as he makes his way to his teachers house.

_I mean... what if I'm not good enough? What if I screw up somehow? _He groans, _This was a bad idea..._

Then he thinks back to when he was under a tree with Kakashi earlier that day. His eyes gloss over and he gets a dumb smile on his face. He shakes his head to get rid of the daze and clenches his fists.

_No. I can do this... besides, I love Kakashi,_ He thinks and blushes deeply, _It's going to be great. I know it..._

He walks up the steps and pauses in front of the door he knows is Kakashi's. He takes a deep breath and is about to knock when,

_Whoosh_. The door flies open and a tall man with a horrible haircut and even worse ugly, green jumpsuit steps out of the apartment. The man yells,

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! We are still young, let us go bask in the glory of youthful energy and get wasted! Come on, the first round's on me!"

Sasuke is so taken aback by this strange man he doesn't even notice that his teacher is pushing the man out the door at first. Neither of the older men notice Sasuke and they continue their conversation.

"I'm busy Guy! I'll go drinking another time..." Kakashi pleads. The man in the green gets an evil glint in his eye as he says,

"I think you're just chicken! Hey, how about we make it a contest! whoever drinks the most wins! If I lose I'll do one million jumping jacks!"

Kakashi sighs and says calmly,

"I'm tutoring a student tonight Guy-sensei... I promise I'll go out another night, then we can have as many contests as you want..."

Suddenly the man with the bowl haircut notices Sasuke. He turns toward Kakashi and asks, "Is this the student you're Tutoring?"

Kakashi turns with a surprised look on his face to stare at the now unbelievably perplexed Sasuke. The two lovers lock eyes as Kakashi mutters a quiet, "Yes..."

Guy, oblivious to the tone of the moment, turns to Sasuke and asks,

"What are your grades, kid?"

Without thinking, Sasuke truthfully answers, "I get all A's..."

Guy then smacks him hard on the back and says loudly,

"See Kakashi! He gets all A's! He doesn't need to be tutored!"

Kakashi begins to say, "Yes, but, but-"

Sasuke cuts him off by saying,

"No! really Kakashi-sensei, I'll be o.k, you go have fun! He called you a chicken! I can't let you take that!"

Kakashi looks down, surprised. Then his face softens and he looks genuinely sympathetic.

Guy gives a congratulatory holler and starts to pull Kakashi down the stairs.

They walk away, leaving Sasuke still shocked at Guy's strange attire. Suddenly he sees Kakashi coming back toward him. He is rushing as he says,

"I told him I forgot something... Listen Sasuke, I'm really sorry, he's an idiot but he's been my friend for a long time."

Sasuke shakes his head and smiles, "It's ok! Really!"

Kakashi leans down and presses his lips against Sasuke's slightly parted ones. The kiss is short but powerful. As Kakashi walks back toward his green-clad friend he yells,

"I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

__________________________________________________

As Sasuke stands in front of the empty apartment, remembering the kiss he had just gotten, he suddenly realizes that he has no where to go.

He paces back and forth as he thinks, _Crap! I can't go home because then my dad will ask why and I will have to make up some dumb story and I just don't feel like doing that tonight. Hhmmm... I guess I'll go to Naruto's then..._

He walks down the familiar road toward Naruto's house and stops in front of the door. He is about to just walk inside, like he always does, but then decides that would be rude, and knocks three times.

He hears a groan coming from the other room and then hears Naruto's loud feet as he walks to open the door.

When Naruto does open the door and sees Sasuke standing there he gets a nervous look on his face. Sasuke smiles and says,

"Think I could spend the night Naruto?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head as he mutters, "Not a great time, Sasuke..."

Sasuke looks confused and is about to ask why, when he sees something move behind Naruto. He pushes his blonde friend to get a better view inside. When he realizes who is inside he covers his mouth to let out a muffled yell.

Naruto looks down sheepishly as Sasuke punches him in the arm and whisper-yells,

"Holy shit Naruto, that's Hinata in there! It's a good thing I knocked this time... She's on your fucking bed! Did you guys have sex?"

Naruto looks up quickly and says, "No! well... not yet anyway..."

"Oh my god Naruto why didn't you tell me you guys were planning on doing it?"

Naruto looks down and says quietly, "Well, you've been really distant lately Sasuke, like today, when you just ditched me in town... I didn't really think you would care..."

Sasuke immediately feels sad and angry at himself. _I can't believe he was about to lose his virginity and not tell me. Then again I do deserve it..._ When he looks into Naruto's bright blue eyes and sees the hurt in them he makes a decision to tell him everything as soon as he can.

He grabs Naruto's shoulders and says,

"You're right Naruto, I have been distant lately, but I promise I'm going to make it up to you! I'll see you on Monday ok! Good luck!" As he walks away he winks suggestively and makes Naruto blush deeply as he closes the door.

_________________________________________________

Now Sasuke is still at a loss for somewhere to stay. He decides to try Kiba because he knows the dog-lover is usually fun and easygoing.

As he walks down the street leading to Kiba's house he hears a loud howling sound coming from it. He gets more and more curious the closer he gets. He knocks on the door only for it to be opened by Kiba's sister, Hana. She has sweat dripping from her body and her hair and clothes are extremely disheveled.

Sasuke looks around curiously then asks, "Hey Hana... What's going on?"

She steps out onto the front porch and closes the door. Sasuke can still hear the howling perfectly. She sighs then says through ragged breaths,

"It's mating season. A guy/dog thing. Also a guy/Inuzuka thing. All of our dogs, plus Kiba, go into crazy horny mode. They screw anything with a pulse... I have a hard enough time trying to control the dogs but Kiba is just a little fucking monster. No pun intended. We used to lock him up before-"

She stops and looks uncomfortable. Sasuke notices but doesn't question it.

Sasuke then hears a particularly violent sounding howl from inside the house and maybe it's just his imagination but he thinks he also here's a more human scream under the sound of the dogs. Hana looks toward the house nervously but stays outside. Sasuke sighs because he knows he won't be staying with Kiba that night. He turns toward a still recharging Hana and says,

"Well, good luck with that. I guess I'll see you later then..."

Hana stands up, but before she goes inside she says,

"Oh ya, this usually lasts a few days so could you tell Kakashi-sensei that Kiba won't be at school? Thanks Sasuke. Night!"

Sasuke walks away from the howling house and thinks, _Damn, she was really exhausted ... she didn't even ask why I had come by..._

Sasuke contemplates going by Shikamaru's house but then remembers how far away it is. _It's not as if I couldn't walk there but I bet that when I did get there Shikamaru would be too lazy to even answer the door, _he thinks and sighs.

_Hhhmmmm? Who could I spend the night with on such short notice? _He thinks, _Let's see, I called Choji a fatty one time so now he doesn't like me... Shino is just plain creepy... And Rock Lee? _

Sasuke smiles because he thinks, _Ha ha, wow, now that I think about it... That guy Guy tonight really reminds me of Lee. _

Sasuke then tries to imagine spending an entire night with him and he shudders._ No... definitely not doing that..._

Sasuke sits down on a park bench and tries to come up with another option. Suddenly he thinks of the perfect plan and stands up to go to Neji Hyuuga's house.

While on his way there he thinks, _Wow, I'm actually doing what what I told my dad I was going to do, imagine that..._

He chuckles at the irony then scowls and thinks, _My dad really is stupid, he doesn't even know who Neji is. He just heard 'Hyuuga' and he got happy. I bet if he knew who I was talking about he wouldn't have been so quick to give us his blessing. Neji isn't exactly the pride of the Hyuuga clan... He's part of the branch family... And they treat him as such..._

Sasuke walks up to the Hyuuga clans house's front porch and knocks on the door. The door opens and standing there is Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, and Hinata's father.

He looks down at him and says,

"Well, Well what do we have here? Sasuke Uchiha... What can I do for you tonight?"

Sasuke's tone as he responds is respectful,

"Is Neji home, sir? I was wondering If I could speak to him?"

Hiashi frowns and says,

"I'm sorry but Neji is over at Kiba's tonight... would you like for me to tell him you came by?"

Sasuke's eyes widen. Either Hana had lied to him or Hiashi had lied to him because there was no way Neji was hanging out with Kiba this weekend. _Or maybe..._ a voice in the back of his mind says, _maybe he is at Kiba's? Remember when Hana was about to say something but then she stopped mid-sentence and looked down uncomfortably? Maybe she was uncomfortable because she had almost blown Kiba and Neji's secret? _Sasuke reels. _Woah! Naruto and Hinata is one thing but Kiba and Neji were having sex this weekend too? This is unbelievable!_

Suddenly Sasuke realizes he's been standing with a surprised expression glued to his face for more than a minute. He looks up at the annoyed, older Hyuuga and says,

"N- no thank you. I'm going to see Neji on Monday anyway."

Hiashi still looks annoyed but he says, "Goodbye," before closing the door on the slightly overwhelmed Uchiha.

Sasuke walks back to the park bench he had been sitting on before and resumes his unbelieving thoughts regarding Neji and Kiba.

As he sits there thinking, he hears a loud howl in the distance. He is suddenly reminded of the other noise he thought he had heard under all the howling. His ears pick up another howl and he shudders, knowing the source of the creatures pleasure.

Sasuke looks up at the moon and sees that it is almost in the middle of the sky. _Damn, I need to find somewhere to sleep and soon. _

He looks to his left and sees a cherry blossom tree.

The name _Sakura _flashes in his mind. At first he dismisses it but the more he thinks about his predicament the more a warm, cozy bed sounds really good. He sighs as he stands up and starts walking toward the pink haired girls house.

He stops at her front door and before he knocks he says to himself, "This is insane..."

Sakura answers the door. The second she sees Sasuke she smiles hugely and pulls him into a very fangirlish, glompish hug. He grimaces inwardly and decides that this was definitely, a bad idea.

She giddily pulls him inside the house before he can even explain his reasons for being there.

After she sits him down in her living room and brings in some drinks and snacks she asks,

"So? Why are you here again Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowls and tries to calmly explain his situation.

After he explains that he needs a place to spend the night he looks up nervously at Sakura. He doesn't even know if she will say yes or no.

He sees the gears in her head turning as she tries to process the information. Then, suddenly a look of comprehension dawns on her face. She smiles widely and Sasuke can't help but feel a little bit scared.

She shows Sasuke to a guest room and lets him settle down.

The second he sees the perfectly made bed, all his exhaustion catches up to him. He collapses on top of the soft mattress and as he begins to fade he says to himself,

"Damn, my life sure is getting complicated lately..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I don't know what I should title this...

Sasuke wakes up and opens his eyes. He immediately closes them because the light from outside is pouring through the pink curtains. _Wait... pink? _He thinks nervously, _Where am I again?_

Then, all the memories from the previous night start to seep back into his mind. he groans, remembering where he went to sleep. _Sakura's house..._

He then thinks something that makes him extremely nervous. _I don't remember getting under the covers last night... I just collapsed on top of the bed and passed out... _

He feels the weight and the heat of the blankets on top of him. The, he feels another source of heat that makes him jerk open his eyes in fear when he realizes what it is.

He throws the blankets off of him and leaps out of the bed. He stands with his eyes closed, facing the bed he was previously inhabiting.

He opens his eyes slowly and the scene that faces him is worse than he could have predicted. Sakura is in the bed. She sits up slowly and blinks her eyes lazily. She then turns and sees Sasuke. Her eyes go wide then she smiles brightly and says,

"Sasuke! So it wasn't just a dream! I'm so happy!"

As she says this she leaps toward Sasuke with her arms outstretched. Sasuke dodges the attack and she falls on the floor. Sasuke has a scared look on his face as he runs to the other side of the room to try and get as far away from the crazy girl as he can.

Sakura stands up with a pout on her face. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asks innocently.

As Sasuke cowers he tries to say as calmly as he can,

"Umm... Sakura... Why were we sleeping in the same bed together? And-"

He suddenly realizes what she's wearing, or more correctly, what she's not wearing. He looks away as he continues,

"Sakura... Why are you only wearing a bra and underwear...?"

Sakura blushes deeply and grabs a sheet to cover herself. Sasuke tries not to think of the worst case scenario. He looks down at himself and sees that he's only wearing his boxers. He groans as he thinks, _If we had sex, I'm going to kill her... I knew coming here was a bad idea!_

Sakura notices the nervous look on his face and she sighs.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We didn't have sex. I came in here last night and I took off your clothes and I slept with you under the blankets... But no more than that, I swear!"

Sasuke visibly relaxes. Then he looks back at Sakura to see that tears had started to form in her eyes. Sasuke feels bad and he moves to comfort her.

She starts to run out of the room when the tears really begin to fall but Sasuke stops her. She struggles against his grip but eventually gives in.

Through tears she says, "Stop being so nice Sasuke! I know you think I'm ugly! You hate even the idea of having sex with me!"

Sasuke falters then decides to comfort her by telling the truth, "Sakura... I'm gay."

She looks up, shocked. Then comprehension dawns on her face. She stutters, "Th- That m- makes so much sense!"

Sasuke gives her an apologetic smile. He lets her stand up and they walk over and sit on the bed. He says,

"I'm sorry... Really Sakura! I don't think your ugly! In fact you're the prettiest girl I know! But I don't like you that way."

She smiles and says, "Thanks. You know? I think I always knew... About you, I mean... I was just to stubborn to admit it."

Sasuke want to cheer her up more so he says,

"You know who has liked you for a while though? Rock Lee. You should give him a chance. I know he's a goof but he really likes you a lot!"

Sakura smiles and says, "Ok! I think I will give him a chance. Thanks again Sasuke... and, I'm really sorry about the whole taking your clothes off while you were sleeping thing..."

They both laugh then Sakura leaves to go get dressed. A few minutes later Sasuke is walking out the door after Sakura gives him a big hug, thanks him, and apologizes again.

Before he walks away he remembers something important and says, "Oh ya, could you keep my sexual orientation a secret for now, Sakura-chan? I'm not quite ready to come out yet..."

Sakura smiles as she shakes her head up and down and says, "Of course Sasuke, you can trust me to keep a secret."

Sasuke smiles as he walks away.

_It's amazing how much more comfortable I feel around her... and she is WAY less annoying now, _he thinks as he walks down the street toward town.

____________________________________________________

Sasuke walks down the busy street consumed with his own thoughts. He doesn't notice when someone calls his name the first time.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts and looks around for the source of the voice. His heart calms down when he sees the glasses and gray hair of the man, Kabuto, he had been introduced to once, waving at him. _Who had I been expecting? _he thinks.

He walks over to where Kabuto is sitting in a little secluded cafe and plants a fake smile on his face. He remembers their last encounter and is reminded that he didn't like the man very much.

When he gets closer he notices that Kabuto is not alone. He is sitting with a man with long black hair and a lot of makeup on his face. The man looks at Sasuke like he's something to eat.

Now Sasuke is even more nervous. Before he can even say hello, the pale man says,

"Well Kabuto you were right... almost cuter than his brother."

Kabuto smiles and says, "That's what I thought also, Orochimaru..."

Sasuke looks at the man named Orochimaru and says,

"Ummm... hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

Orochimaru looks at him hungrily and says, "Yesssss... Nice to meet you indeed."

Kabuto gestures to a chair and says, "Have a seat Sasuke."

Sasuke is too nervous to refuse so he takes a seat on the other side of the table. Orochimaru's eyes never leave him. He licks his lips and asks,

"Sssso Sasssuke, Where do you go to sschool?"

Sasuke quietly says, "Konoha High School..."

Orochimaru doesn't look surprised but he says,

"Oh really? What grade and who issss your teacher?"

Sasuke starts to say, "Tenth grade. And my teacher is-"

"Me," a commanding voice from behind Sasuke says. Sasuke turns around to see Kakashi glaring slightly at Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sasuke's heart begins to flutter.

Orochimaru smiles as he says, "Oh! If it isn't Kakashi Hatake... the copy ninja."

Sasuke sees Kakashi scowl when he hears that name. Kakashi says in an even more commanding voice,

"Not anymore, Orochimaru. My ninja days are over. You know that..."

Orochimaru smirks innocently as he says,

"Oh really? Are you sssure you don't use your jutsu in your everyday life sometimes? I would think it mite come in handy when your trying to control a classroom of rowdy studentss..."

Kakashi's scowl deepens as he says, "Actually all of my students are very well behaved and respectful..."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, _Wasn't he just saying the other day that I was disrespectful? Then again, that was before..._

Orochimaru responds with,

"Oh really? Well I'm sure that's true then... Why I bet Ssasuke here is the best in his classssss. Am I rite?"

Kakashi monotonously replies, "Yes... He is actually..."

Orochimaru's smile widens as he says,

"Of course he is... What more could you expect from an Uchiha?"

Sasuke frowns slightly because he doesn't like being judged by his name. Orochimaru continues,

"My companion Kabuto and I were actually just about to offer Sasuke a place in our new private school... If he is interested?"

Sasuke looks at Orochimaru, shocked. Before he can reply Kakashi does it for him,

"He's not interested."

Sasuke stares at Kakashi who is glaring intently at Orochimaru. Orochimaru narrows his eyes and says,

"Ssssince when do teacher'sss answer for their studentsss? I think Sassuke should anssswer for himsssself..."

All the older men turn toward Sasuke. Sasuke stammers,

"Uuuuhhhh... I- I mean... I don't think I should... change schools in the middle of the... umm... year and stuff..."

Orochimaru smiles kindly as he says, "We can make arrangements for you to continue your education without disruption. Sasuke, I would really enjoy having an Uchiha in my ranks. And I promise, once you graduate, you will already be a top ninja."

"Maybe he doesn't want to become a ninja!" Kakashi growls.

Orochimaru still has a sticky smile on his face as he says,

"Anssswering for him again, Kakashi? Some people mite find that sssstrange..."

At this, Sasuke gets nervous, He decides to end the conversation,

"Oh ya! Kakashi-sensei we really need to go and study, remember?"

He stands up and starts to walk away while pulling Kakashi with him.

"Nice to see you again Kabuto. And nice to meet you too, Orochimaru! I'll think about that school proposal later."

Before he's out of range he hears Orochimaru say,

"Nice to meet you too Sasssuke... And the school is called the Sound Ninja Academy. I hope to sssee you again ssssoon..."

When they are alone and good distance away from the cafe and the two strange men, Kakashi turns to Sasuke and says,

"Sasuke... You need to stay away from those two, ok. They are nothing but trouble."

Sasuke looks up at his teacher and says,

"Don't worry about that. They creep me out. Especially that Orochimaru guy... was it just me or did he seems very snake-like to you?"

Kakashi chuckles and says, "Ya, he's always doing weird tongue stuff too. I try not to think about it."

Sasuke suddenly gets serious as he says, "You really don't need to worry. That guy seems like he only wants me because I'm an Uchiha..."

Kakashi's voice takes on a darker tone as he lifts up Sasuke's chin and says,

"...That's where you're wrong... He also wants you for this..."

He leans down and kisses a surprised Sasuke.

When he breaks away from the kiss Sasuke says,

"You mean he...?"

Kakashi frowns and says,

"Yes, Orochimaru is known to be more of a pedophile than I am... And I couldn't let him take you from me. So I stepped in. Besides the fact that he trains ninja's and, like I said before, I don't want you to become one..."

Sasuke nods then smiles and says,

"So Kakashi, how was last night?"

Kakashi immediately smiles apologetically and says,

"Ya... sorry about Guy. He's outgoing but he's harmless. I do wish we could have had some time alone together though..."

Sasuke grabs Kakashi's hand and says,

"We have some time now... let's go on a date!"

Kakashi is surprised at first but then jokes,

"Ok! Where to, my little uke?"

Sasuke stops, frowns and says, "And what makes you think I'm the uke?"

Kakashi looks confused at first then laughs and asks,

"You're kidding right?"

When Sasuke doesn't laugh Kakashi looks at him and says,

"Sasuke you cant think that you would be seme?"

Sasuke keeps a perfectly serious look on his face as he says,

"Give me 3 reasons I would be uke."

Kakashi looks incredulously at him then shouts,

"I could give you 5!"

He hold up his hand and points one finger as he says,

"One: The grown up gets to be seme!... And that would be me!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and Kakashi holds up two fingers and continues,

"Two: The student is always the uke in books and movies."

"Three: I'm bigger and stronger than you."

"Four-" Kakashi gets a naughty glint in his eye then,

He grabs Sasuke's arms and forces them over his head and against a wall. He leans in and kisses Sasuke deeply. He releases the scowling boy and continues,

"...I can _easily _dominate you."

Sasuke is still blushing from the kiss as he frustratingly says,

"And five?"

Kakashi looks stumped for a second, then he gets an enlightened look and his eyes twinkle happily as he holds up all the fingers on one hand and announces,

"Five: It's in your name!"

Sasuke looks confused then he thinks about it and yells angrily,

"That makes no sense! Just because the last three letters of my name are U-K-E doesn't mean I am an uke!"

Kakashi forces him up against the wall again and whispers seductively in his ear,

"Maybe not... but it is very cute that you think you could be the seme in our relationship. Unfortunately, someone as cute as you could never be the seme in any relationship..."

Sasuke blushes deeply as Kakashi plants light kisses all down his neck. Sasuke loves the feeling of his teachers lips through the cloth but he still wants to keep fighting for dominance.

He is still pinned on the wall but when Kakashi's lips find his, he forcefully pushes his whole body forwards to deepen the kiss. Kakashi is surprised but then pulls his head back, smiles and says,

"Still fighting to be seme, Sasuke? Give it up. You're much to delicate..."

Sasuke smirks as he pushes his mouth back on Kakashi's and moves his lips so his are on top. Kakashi retaliates by nibbling Sasuke's bottom lip and making him moan.

Sasuke wants Kakashi's mask off but as he is about to tell him to take it off, he gets an idea. The next kiss Kakashi gives him, Sasuke bites the fabric of the mask and pulls. He moves his head so the mask is pulled down to his teachers chin then slides his tongue over his surprised teacher mouth.

Kakashi happily uses his lips to try and pulls Sasuke's tongue in but Sasuke has other plans. He uses his tongue to taunt Kakashi. Kakashi gets impatient and plunges his own tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke smiles as he starts to feel more in control of the kiss.

Kakashi notices that Sasuke has stopped resisting and his arms hang limp in his hands. Kakashi slyly releases one arm and uses his free hand to reach under Sasuke's shirt.

The only problem is that the second Sasuke's arm is released, he uses it to try and get more dominance.

He grabs the collar of Kakashi's shirt and pulls the surprised man closer. Kakashi then realizes what Sasuke is trying to do and breaks away from the kiss as he catches Sasuke's arms and pushes the student forcefully against the wall again.

Kakashi sighs then looks up to see Sasuke smirking proudly.

The younger boy continues to smile as he says,

"Well? Still think I'm too delicate?"

Kakashi sighs again and says,

"Fine. You can be seme I guess..."

Sasuke leans forward, kisses Kakashi's reluctant lips and says,

"...I don't want to be seme... I just wanted to prove that I could!"

Kakashi looks up, surprised. Sasuke smirks happily. Kakashi gapes open mouthed at the boy in front of him then regains his composure and replies accusingly,

"If I hadn't let go of your arm you wouldn't have been able to grab me like that!"

Sasuke sticks out his tongue teasingly. He gasps when Kakashi takes the tongue into his mouth for one last kiss before he releases Sasuke's arms and pulls his mask back up. Kakashi asks shyly,

"You never wanted to be seme? You really just did all that to prove a point?"

Sasuke makes a happy face and says,

"No! I know I'm the uke in this relationship and that's just the way I want it!"

He grabs Kakashi's hand for the second time that day and says,

"Weren't we going on a date, Kakashi-sensei? I can't wait to tell you about my night!"

Kakashi smiles as he thinks, _I have the best uke in the world._..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dates are good ways to get to know someone!

"What about Ichiraku?" The gray haired man asks patiently.

The younger boy on his right makes a face and rolls his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei you know who my best friend is! I'm SO sick of ramen! What about this place?" he points to a dingy old restaurant with a neon sign showing a bowl of rice.

Kakashi looks to where Sasuke is pointing then makes a questioning face and asks,

"Here? Sasuke, this is a bar. Why would you want to eat here?"

As Sasuke pulls him inside he says,

"I just want to try something new..."

They find a booth in the back where no one can see them and Sasuke continues with a smile,

"And here... we can really be alone."

As Sasuke sits across from him smiling, Kakashi suddenly realizes the advantages of the dusty old bar. He leans across the table and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke responds with his lips instantly. After a minute Kakashi dissembles himself from Sasuke's face and leans back. _So. This was his plan from the beginning? _Kakashi thinks happily, _I really need to start giving him more credit. He's really smart. _

Kakashi is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the waitress asks him what he wants. He looks up at her and answers,

"I'll just have some rice." As she is about to walk away he adds, "Oh ya, and a bottle of Sake too!"

She smiles politely and says, "Okey Dokey! I'l be right back with your food!"

As she walks away from their table Kakashi finds himself staring at her unconsciously. She has long brown hair and deep green eyes. she's wearing the uniform of the bar which is a white t-shirt and black mini skirt. Kakashi can't help but notice that the skirt shows off her legs nicely. _Not nearly as sexy as Sasuke, _he thinks, _but still rather nice..._

He doesn't notice Sasuke glaring at him until he turns around and faces his eyes of death. He slinks back in the booth and asks,

"What did I do?"

Sasuke doesn't change his look as he says, "...You were staring at that waitresses butt..."

Kakashi visibly relaxes. He sits up and laughs as he says,

"Are you jealous, Sasuke?"

He then leans over and lifts up Sasuke's chin as he whispers,

"Don't be. Trust me if anyone here should be jealous it should be her. You get me all to yourself and she's all alone..."

Sasuke slaps Kakashi's hands away as he yells,

"Don't try and distract me! Why were you looking at her ass?"

Kakashi leans back in his seat and says while smirking,

"She had a hot ass..."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he looks as if he's about to punch Kakashi when Kakashi says,

"...But it's too bad for her. Her ass will never be as hot as yours... And..."

He keeps talking as Sasuke still glares murderously at him,

"I could never love her the way I love you..."

Sasuke lowers his gaze and mutters,

"Bastard... If you love me so much then why would you fantasize about other people?"

Kakashi laughs.

"I wasn't fantasizing about her. I was merely staring unconsciously at her while fantasizing about you..."

"Why should I believe that crap?" Sasuke growls.

Kakashi looks him in the eyes and says,

"Because it's the truth... I was thinking about you as she walked away then I saw that she was somewhat pretty. I just admire beauty, that's all. But you really shouldn't be jealous. Like I said before, she's the jealous one, I can tell. I bet she's back there trying to figure out how she can give me her number. But I don't want her number. All I want is you, Sasuke-kun."

As he says this he smiles and Sasuke blushes.

Kakashi likes how Sasuke looks when he blushes so much he is about to lean in to kiss him again when the waitress shows up and places their food on the table. She smiles as she asks,

"Anything else?"

Kakashi smiles back and says, "No thank you, I'm fine."

She turns toward Sasuke and his voice is drenched in poison as he growls,

"No..."

She shivers at the darker boys response then just walks to her next table to take their orders.

Kakashi just smiles as he stares at Sasuke who is still sulking about the waitress thing. He only looks up from his lap when Kakashi pulls down his mask to take a sip of his sake.

As Kakashi puts his mask back over his mouth he notices the boy staring and asks,

"What is is?"

Sasuke reddens slightly then says,

"Well, i've been meaning to ask you this for a while but... Why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi looks up and says,

"...For the same reason I let my hair grow out over my eyes and why I never take my shirt off in public..."

He leans in and Sasuke mirrors him, suddenly very intrigued. Kakashi opens his mouth dramatically then whispers,

"...I'm scared."

There is an awkward silence as Sasuke looks at him incredulously. Once he regains his voice he yells,

"WHAT?"

Kakashi leans his head back and laughs exuberantly. After he keeps laughs for a few minutes with Sasuke staring at him, frustrated the whole time, he says,

"I'm scared... of girls."

Now Sasuke looks even more confused. Kakashi continues,

"See, I learned a long time ago that when girls are as attracted to you as they are to me, you need to find away to escape their ploys somehow. The mask is my escape. With more than half my face covered up, you can't really tell what I look like. If they don't know how hot I really am, they won't hit on me."

Sasuke is still staring unbelievingly at Kakashi as he says,

"Does that really work?"

Kakashi laughs and leans in as he says quietly,

"Well, I'll tell you this much. Whenever girls see me without my mask on they all but try to rape me... And that's why I'm scared. I'm gay. So I obviously don't want to be raped by girls."

Sasuke thinks about it for a moment then reluctantly says,

"Well, I guess that makes sense..."

Kakashi smirks then says,

"I'll prove it to you! Watch this!"

Kakashi pulls down his mask then calls for the waitress. she walks over with a polite smile on her face but the second she sees Kakashi her whole face brightens noticeably. Kakashi's smirk only widens. He looks kindly at her and asks,

"Do you think you could bring me another bowl of rice ma'am?"

Her smiles widens and she says, "Of course!" as if nothing in the world would make her happier than to get Kakashi some more rice.

As she reaches to get the empty rice bowl she knocks over Kakashi's sake bottle. _She did that on purpose! _Sasuke thinks amazedly.

Most of the warm sake spills on the table but a little gets on Kakashi's pants. The waitress blushes deeply and starts to spout out apologies. She then grabs a towel and wipes down the table. Next, the hand with the towel in it starts to move as if she will wipe the alcohol off Kakashi's lap.

Sasuke's anger boils up again but before he can jump up and shout 'No!' Kakashi grabs the waitresses wrist and kindly tells her to just leave it alone.

Both the waitress and Sasuke stare at Kakashi with wide eyes. The waitress eventually snaps out of her daze, bows her head in another apology then walks away.

Kakashi smirks again before pulling his mask back up. He stares at Sasuke with an amused look in his eyes.

Sasuke smiles then says,

"Ok. Now I believe you..."

Kakashi continues to stare at his student then says,

"You mite want to think about wearing a mask when you get a little older too. You're going to be really good looking in the future... You may need to protect yourself... Sakura and Ino are already obsessed with you, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them tried to molest you."

Sasuke looks down awkwardly and says,

"Yaaa..."

Kakashi stares at him questioningly. Sasuke sighs and continues,

"I probably should tell you about my night after you went off with Guy..."

Kakashi scowls, not liking the tone Sasuke is speaking in.

Sasuke sighs and begins his tale.

"Well I had told my dad I was spending the night at Neji's. He doesn't like Naruto."

Sasuke adds in when he sees the confused look on Kakashi's face.

"Ah..." Kakashi says, "I should have guessed as much... continue..."

Sasuke nods then starts from where he left off,

"So anyway. I couldn't go back home without an explanation and I really didn't feel like dealing with my dad so just decided I would spend the night with Naruto because I do that most weekends anyway."

"I went over to his house and you'll never guess who was there already!"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. Sasuke smiles sheepishly and says,

"Hinata... And I bet you can't guess what they were doing!"

Kakashi widens his eyes and laughs.

"No way! Go Naruto! I didn't think he had it in him! ha ha! Well, I'm guessing you didn't sleep there last night, so where did you go?"

"Well after leaving Naruto's I decided to try Kiba. Unfortunately, Kiba was...

Sasuke scowls as he tries to find the words to explain Kiba's ventures. Then he remembers something and says,

"Oh ya! Hana wanted me to tell you about it anyways because Kiba isn't going to be coming to school for a few days."

Kakashi looks confused and asks, "Wait, why?"

"Well... she didn't explain it in detail but basically male Inuzuka's have a lot in common with male dogs... Kiba was mating apparently and it lasts a few days. All I really know is that I heard tons of howling coming from the Inuzuka household last night, and it sounded like... Well the howls seemed... happy..."

Kakashi looks surprised then he mutters, "Oh... interesting..."

Sasuke nods then says,

"Ya but as you can probably imagine I wasn't going to be spending the night there so I decided to try Neji."

"Which is ironic because that's where you told your dad you were going to stay in the first place," Kakashi says sarcastically.

Sasuke smiles then continues,

"...But Neji wasn't home. Want to know where he was?"

Sasuke looks up with a sly glint in his eye as Kakashi looks questioningly at him. Sasuke grins as he says,

"Neji... according to Hiashi Hyuuga, was over at Kiba's last night..."

This just makes Kakashi more confused. Sasuke continues,

"Now upon hearing this my first though was, of course, that Hiashi was lying or he didn't know what he was talking about but then something that Hana said, or actually, didn't say made me think differently. She acted suspicious, like she almost gave away some secret... that makes me wonder if maybe the secret she was protecting was...?"

Kakashi's eyes widen then he looks down as he thinks. Then he looks up and says,

"That's an interesting idea... wow, can you imagine if that's true? Neji and Kiba. Dang! Was everyone having sex last night?"

"We weren't..." Sasuke mumbles.

Kakashi looks at him, slightly surprised. His eyes soften, but before he can say anything Sasuke continues,

"Anyway... After going by Neji's house it was getting pretty late and I was running out of options so...."

Sasuke hesitates, not sure what his teachers reaction will be, then says,

"...I went to Sakura's house..."

Kakashi is confused at first because he doesn't know why that would make Sasuke look so uncomfortable. Then, a realization hits him and he growls, trying desperately to keep his voice calm,

"What. Happened. At. Sakura's?"

Sasuke immediately notices his teachers look of distress and he yells,

"No! Nothing like that Kakashi! Well... I mean...."

He sighs then says,

"...I woke up in a bed next to Sakura. I only had on boxers and she... only had a bra and underwear on..."

Kakashi's anger gets the best of him and he doesn't even let Sasuke finish the story before he yells,

"Sakura was in the bed with you? I am definitely failing her! And that's getting off easy!" He breathes deeply then anxiously asks, "Nothing else happened? Are you sure...?"

Sasuke is shocked at his teachers sudden outburst but then tries to sooth him by saying,

"No don't fail her! I mean... what she did was crazy and it scared the shit out of me when I woke up and saw her but then... I... I told her the truth, I told her I was gay..."

Kakashi looks down and asks, "How'd she take it?"

"Really well actually... She said she'd always known she just didn't want to admit it... And now I feel so much more comfortable around her... And much less scared of being molested... Oh ya and I made her promise to keep it a secret."

Kakashi nods then sighs and mutters,

"I'm still gonna fail her..."

"Why?" Sasuke yells incredulously.

Kakashi pouts as he says, "It's not fair! She got to see you naked before I did!"

"But thats no reason to fail her!" Sasuke says as a blush creeps into his cheeks.

Kakashi growls.

Sasuke tries to cheer him up by saying,

"Didn't you just tell me not to be jealous? Listen to your own advice! She's the jealous one, she didn't see all of me and..." Sasuke goes insanely red as he mumbles, "...you will..."

Kakashi gets a giddy look on his face. He then looks at a clock on the wall and yells,

"Holy shit I can't believe how late it is! I need to get you home, you have school tomorrow!"

The silver haired man throws down some money for the food, grabs Sasuke's hand and drags him out of the bar.

They walk to Sasuke's house and Kakashi kisses Sasuke before he walks inside and goes straight to bed, utterly exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Surprise!!!!!!!

"N- Neji? What happened!?!?!" Naruto stutters after seeing Neji walk into class on Monday morning.

Sasuke turns to look at Neji and is immediately stunned at what he sees. The boy with white eyes is standing in the doorway with a slightly annoyed look on his rapidly reddening face.

About 30% of Neji's body is covered with bandages and gauze. Another 30% is covered with scrapes, scars and bruises.

He walks to his desk and sits down as he says with an unbelievably emotionless face,

"I was attacked by a dog..."

Sasuke almost feints when he hears Neji say this. _How is he not blushing? It's not even me and I'm more embarrassed than he looks... _Sasuke thinks as he evaluates Neji's many injuries.

Naruto is oblivious of everything but Neji as he says,

"WHAT? How in the world did a DOG do all that? More like a bear if you ask me! You're seriously tore up Neji, aren't you going to give us more details?"

Neji scowls.

"No..." he answers simply.

Naruto looks like he is about to complain and bug Neji until he gives them details but then Kakashi walks in and growls,

"Sit down and shut up."

He then notices Neji and turns immediately to Sasuke. They exchange a glance and smile widely. Kakashi begins to teach the class and Sasuke just waits patiently until the end of the day.

__________________________________________________

The second Kakashi closes the classroom door, Sasuke rushes into his waiting arms and presses his lips against his also waiting ones.

Suddenly Sasuke feels himself being pushed up against the blackboard.

He whimpers then the whimpers turn into moans as Kakashi reaches his hand up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke gasps when Kakashi twirls his nipple in his fingers. Kakashi doesn't even give him time to catch his breath before ripping his mask down and plunging his tongue into Sasuke's mouth.

Kakashi uses one hand to lift Sasuke's arms over his head. He then uses the other hand to take Sasuke's shirt off.

Kakashi doesn't let go of Sasuke's arms as he lowers his head to place kisses all down Sasuke's chest and stomach.

Sasuke moans with every touch. When Kakashi reaches his neck he starts to suck hard. He bites lightly and continues to suck, making the boy pant heavily. When Kakashi pulls away he smirks at the mark left on Sasuke's neck from his sucking.

Kakashi then stops sucking and starts kissing Sasuke's chest again. When he reaches one of Sasuke's nipples he slowly licks the small nub. Sasuke gasps and struggles under Kakashi's grip.

Kakashi then picks Sasuke up and walks over to an empty area of the classroom. He places Sasuke down on the floor and continues kissing and licking all over his super sensitive body.

Sasuke squirms with every touch. He feels himself harden as Kakashi's mouth moves lower. He tenses his stomach muscles and Kakashi looks up and smiles when he sees he strained look on his students face.

Kakashi moves so his body is on top of Sasuke's. He places his mouth on Sasuke's as he shifts his hips to press them down onto the younger boy's.

He grinds his pelvis onto Sasuke's and makes the student arch his back in pleasure.

Kakashi then start to move his hand down toward Sasuke's sensitive lower regions. Sasuke gasps as he feels his teachers hand rest on top of his steadily throbbing dick.

Kakashi moves his hand to rub Sasuke and make the younger boy scream and squirm under him. Kakashi kisses Sasuke's mouth to quiet him then when he pulls away he places a finger on Sasuke's lips as he says,

"We have to be quiet, Sasuke. We're in the school you know."

Sasuke looks at his teacher with wide eyes. He starts to say something but Kakashi stops him by planting another kiss on his mouth. The silver haired man start rubbing Sasuke's hardness again.

Suddenly Kakashi starts to move his lips down Sasuke's tensed stomach again. When he reaches the edge of Sasuke's pants he uses his hands to undo the button and zipper. Sasuke is subconsciously holding his breath.

Kakashi slowly slides the pants off then looks up at Sasuke patiently. Sasuke sits up a little and looks down at his erect penis clearly visible through his black boxer.

Kakashi gently start to pull the boxer down and when he gets them off he throws them on top of Sasuke's other discarded clothing.

Kakashi then sits up on his knees and takes his shirt off. Sasuke is immediately dazzled by Kakashi perfect body.

Sasuke's breath comes in rasps as he blushes and says, "I had a dream about this..."

Kakashi look down at him and smiles. "This will be better..."

Sasuke stares at Kakashi with a marveling expression on his face which quickly turns to an expression of surprise when the older man wraps one hand around Sasuke's cock and starts to pump it.

Kakashi has to use his other hand to cover Sasuke's mouth to keep him from screaming. Kakashi suddenly moves so his face is near Sasuke's crotch.

He places one finger on the tip of Sasuke's dick. He then licks from the base to the head making Sasuke shiver violently.

Kakashi then places his mouth over the tip of Sasuke's hardness and moves his tongue in circles. Sasuke arches his back and bites his lip hard to stop himself from yelling.

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei! F- feels s- so good!" he pants through moans.

Suddenly Kakashi stops and sit up on his knees. Sasuke sits up shakily and sees that there is sadness in Kakashi's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks sadly.

Kakashi stares down, smiles and says, "Sasuke... you are just so fucking sexy..." He then looks more serious as he says, "...But, I can't do this to you..."

Sasuke sits up straighter and asks, "Do what to me? Why?"

Kakashi sighs and says, "I can't take your virginity in our classroom... It would probably scar you for life."

Sasuke scowls and moves so he's on his knees. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck. He kisses him deeply and presses his chest onto his teachers.

Sasuke then starts to kiss Kakashi's neck as he runs his hands through the mans silver hair. Sasuke moves his kisses up until he reaches Kakashi's ear then he blows into it softly and nibble the lobe as he moans.

Kakashi breathes in quickly then growls,

"Stop it Sasuke, I'm serious! I won't do this to you!"

Sasuke stops his attack on his teachers ear and scowls. He then gets and idea and his face lights up. He stands up and moves away from Kakashi.

Kakashi wonders what he's doing and his heart skips a beat when he realizes.

Sasuke goes over to Kakashi's desk and bends over it. He then turns to Kakashi with a sly smile on his face.

"I've been a bad student Kakashi-sensei... I need to be punished..." He says seductively.

Kakashi's eyes widen and he feels light-headed. _Damn him! He's too damn sexy. I- I can't stop myself..._ He thinks as he walk over and stands behind Sasuke.

He leans over the younger boy and lifts his up his chin to kiss him as he starts to rub his butt gently.

Kakashi then sighs and says, "Ok... I'll do it... but you're going to regret it..."

Sasuke smiles and says, "No I won't... I won't regret it as long as it's you..."

Kakashi reaches around Sasuke and starts to pump him again. Sasuke begins to pant harder. Suddenly Kakashi grabs a bottle of lotion off his desk and pours it on his hand.

He leans down and whispers in Sasuke's ear, "I'm going to get you ready, ok, Sasuke? This might hurt..."

Sasuke then feels Kakashi's hand move to his ass. Sasuke whimpers when Kakashi puts one finger inside his entrance.

"Relax, It'll hurt less..." Kakashi whispers as he enters another finger. The teachers moves his finger inside Sasuke to try and loosen him. Sasuke notices that the pain starts to recede and is replaced by pleasure.

He is surprised when Kakashi enters a third finger. "Aaaahhhh..." he mumbles and tightens again.

As Kakashi moves his fingers he kisses all along Sasuke's back and between his shoulder blades to try and relax him more. Sasuke eventually starts to feel really good. Kakashi's fingers starts to move in and out a little faster.

Sasuke starts to scream again and Kakashi has to cover his mouth.

Suddenly Kakashi takes his fingers out and Sasuke lays on top of the desk and pants heavily. Kakashi pulls out his own hard cock and poises it at Sasuke's entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Sasuke nods.

Kakashi goes inside slowly. Sasuke winces and thinks, _It's a lot bigger than his fingers... It hurts..._

Kakashi goes in deeper. Sasuke bites his lip to stop from yelping. He know his teacher will feel bad for hurting him. Sasuke tries to relax but the pain makes him tense up.

When Kakashi is completely inside he asks, "C- can I move?"

Sasuke nods his head and Kakashi starts to thrust his hips slowly. Sasuke tries not to move to lessen the pain.

After a moment Sasuke notices that it doesn't hurt so much anymore.

He starts to move his hips in rhythm to his teachers. Suddenly he feels Kakashi hit his prostate and he involuntarily lets out a scream. Kakashi smiles.

The gray haired man goes in deeper. Sasuke yelps with pleasure. Kakashi moves faster and hits Sasuke's prostate with every thrust. Sasuke is moaning and scraping his nails on the edge of the desk.

Kakashi then reaches around Sasuke and starts pumping his dick as he moves his own in and out rapidly.

Sasuke arches his back and sweat falls from his hot body. He starts to feel like he's going to explode.

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei! I'm gonna- I'm gonna come!" Sasuke yells through panting.

Kakashi groans and says, "M- me too!"

Kakashi speed up for the climax. He hits Sasuke's prostate once more and Sasuke comes on the desk with a loud yell. Kakashi screams Sasuke's name as he comes inside him.

They both collapse on the desk panting heavily.

After a moment Kakashi gets up shakily and turns Sasuke around to face him. Sasuke shakes his hair in front of his face to hide his embarrassment.

Kakashi smiles as he moves the dark hair out of Sasuke's face and lift up his chin to kiss him passionately.

Kakashi then sits down in front of the desk and hold Sasuke in his lap. They stay like that for a few more minutes.

Kakashi eventually looks down sadly and says, "You have to go home..."

Sasuke scowls. "But I don't want to... I want to stay with you... always..." he says hopefully.

Kakashi smiles, kisses him then says, "I would love that... unfortunately... we cant do that..."

Sasuke frowns then asks, "Why don't you adopt me?"

Kakashi laughs. "We would be an even more screwed family than yours!"

Sasuke smiles. Kakashi then looks at him kindly and whispers,

"When you graduate... we can run away together..."

Sasuke looks up happily and leans in to kiss his teacher again.

Sasuke then stands up to get dressed. While he's sanding there, Kakashi stares at him then pulls him down into his lap again to kiss the surprised boy. When he releases him he says,

"You are too sexy when your naked for me not to touch..."

Sasuke blushes then starts to put his clothes back on. Kakashi just smiles as he watches him.

When Sasuke is all dressed he turns back toward his teacher still naked on the ground. He then looks at the desk and blushes because he notices that it is covered with his seed.

Kakashi sees him looking at the desk and says, "Don't worry about that... I'll clean it up later..."

Kakashi then stands up and walk toward his student. He leans down and presses his lips on Sasuke's.

After a moment Kakashi releases him and says with a smile on his face,

"See you tomorrow..."

Sasuke walks out the door and out of the school. He passes by the tree without even thinking about sitting down under it...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ha ha... awkwardness...

Sasuke opens his eyes and sits up quickly. He whimpers when he feels pain quickly flash through his butt. He rolls over on his stomach to try and take the pressure off his sensitive area.

He then sighs and thinks, _Damn... I finally get away from the paddle and I still get my ass hurt. Actually... this is more painful..._

He looks in the mirror and notices something else that makes him groan. There is a clearly visible hickey planted perfectly on his pale neck.

He gets out of bed and gets dressed slowly. He glances in the mirror again and smiles. _The collar of my shirt covers the mark... ha ha... one problem gone, one left... _He thinks and rubs his ass softly.

He wobbles out of his house and cringes thinking, _I'm walking even weirder than usual. This sucks..._

He then thinks about what got him in his predicament in the first place and smiles as he thinks, _It was worth it..._

He wobbles and fumbles his way to school while trying to ignore the aching in his rear.

He suddenly hears a voice behind him that makes him jump into the air in surprise.

He turns around to face a questioning Naruto.

"You got the paddle again? How many times has it been this month, Sasuke? You should complain to the school. It isn't fair!" Naruto says angrily.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he says, "No, no ! I'm fine really! I probably deserved all the paddling anyway!"

Naruto raises and eyebrow at him then says nervously,

"Are you sure Sasuke? You're acting kind of strange and you were walking really weird before... Is something wrong?"

Sasuke shakes his head and tries to stand so it looks like nothing is wrong with his butt as he says,

"No! I'm sure I'm perfectly fine. Let's get to school before the bell rings!"

He starts to walk off and Naruto catches up to him saying,

"Ok... I guess I'll just take your word for it..."

His face then brightens up and he says, "So, what do you think really happened to Neji? I know he did not get all that because of a dog!"

Sasuke smiles and says sneakily,

"Really? No... I'm pretty sure it was a dog..."

"What? Come on! there are scrapes and bruises cover like, 60% of his body! No way a dog did that!" Naruto says loudly.

Sasuke smirks and says, "It was probably a really big dog..."

Naruto continues to spout out theories, none of which even come close to the truth, as they walk into the classroom and sit down. Sasuke glances at his teachers desk and immediately blushes, remembering what had covered the desk the day before.

When the bell rings and Kakashi enters the classroom he has an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he says,

"Good morning class! Did everyone have a good night's rest? I know I did."

Sasuke cant stop himself from blushing as he thinks, _Wow... Sex really does him good..._

At lunch time Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji are all sitting outside in a circle eating and discussing their teachers strange personality change. Sasuke notices that Kiba and Neji sit on opposite sides of the circle yet Kiba glances nervously at Neji every minute or so.

Naruto munches on a sandwich as he says,

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Kakashi-sensei got laid last night!"

Sasuke looks away, embarrassed. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Choji all nod their heads and Naruto continues,

"If he did... good for him. But still... our teacher... that's kinda gross... try and think about him having sex?"

He shudders. Sasuke almost burst with embarrassment. Lee then loudly states,

"You guys! Just because someone is in a good mood doesn't mean they had... sex."

He blushes deeply then Kiba jokes,

"Yes it does, Lee! You've just never done it so you don't know!"

Lee goes even redder as he says, "Ya? Well... for your information, Sakura finally agreed to go out with me So ha!"

All the guys give Lee their congratulations then Choji says smartly,

"Hey Kiba! What do you know about it anyway? Who have you been banging?"

Kiba's face goes bright red and looks as far away from Neji as possible as he mumbles,

"Uhhh... ummm... no one I just..... eerrr... never mind..."

Sasuke decides to relieve Kiba by changing the subject,

"If we're talking about sex... Why don't we ask Naruto about his night last Saturday?"

"WHAT?" All the boys yells in unison.

Naruto shoots a glare at Sasuke as he turns just as red as Kiba was before. Sasuke just smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Naruto? You and Hinata? Give us some details!" Shikamaru says intently.

"Well...W- we had... sex..." Naruto stutters.

"Woah!" exclaims Choji, "How... how was it?"

"Ya? Isn't Hinata usually shy? Was she like that in bed too?" Sasuke asks curiously.

Naruto shakes his head as he eyes brighten.

"No! She was amazing! It was amazing... It was like our two bodies were coming together and holy shit did it feel good!"

"Ya..." Sasuke says as he gets dazed look on his face.

The group of boys turn toward him with questioning looks in their eyes. Sasuke stammers,

"Oh! ummm... well... that just.... umm... sounds good... and all..."

Shikamaru then turns back to Naruto and asks,

"Was she hot?"

Naruto smiles sheepishly as he answers,

"Oh ya! She was REALLY hot! Her boobs were like-"

"NARUTO!"

All the boys look surprised but Naruto looks scared out of his mind as they all turn around and face a very angry Hinata.

She glares at Naruto then starts to storm away. Naruto follows her while pleading, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I was just-"

After they are our of hearing distance Kiba says, "Wow... I didn't think she had it in her..."

They all nod. Choji then turns to Shikamaru and says, "What about you, Shika? When are you gonna get a girl?"

Shikamaru lays back on the grass with his hands behind his head as he says lazily,

"I don't know... It's all so troublesome... I guess I'll know the girl when I see her..."

He then turns to Sasuke with a questioning look and asks, "Ummm... Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Sasuke had been trying to find a more comfortable position for his stinging ass. He stops moving and says, "Oh... umm... nothing, just trying to get more comfortable..."

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders and stares up at the sky.

Choji then looks to Neji and asks, "What about you? Are you ever going to tell us what really happened?"

Neji scowls and says, "I told you... I was attacked by a dog..."

On the opposite side of the circle Kiba looks away and whimpers slightly. Only Sasuke notices. All the sudden the bell rings and the boys all go back to the classroom where they find Naruto and Hinata making out.

Sasuke smirks as he says, "I guess she forgave you then?"

Naruto smiles sheepishly as he takes his seat.

Sasuke tries to focus on his work for the rest of the day but his butt is a constant annoyance.

When the bell rings, Sasuke stays in his seat. Naruto notices and asks, "What are you doing, Sasuke? You didn't even get in trouble today."

Sasuke looks nervous but Kakashi saves him by saying,

"Sasuke and I have an arrangement where he says behind to help me with some work..."

Naruto looks confused then walks toward the door saying, "Oh..."

Once he leaves Sasuke goes and lays down on the floor. He adjusts his position a few times to try and get more comfortable. He finally finds a comfy way of laying down where he's on his stomach and his butt doesn't have to touch anything.

Kakashi looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That is a very interesting position you're in Sasuke? What exactly does it mean?" the teacher asks curiously.

Sasuke glares playfully then says,

"My ass hurts! And if you remember correctly, it's your fault!"

Kakashi looks surprised then he leans down and slowly starts to rub Sasuke's aching butt gently.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt earlier? You had to deal with the pain all day... I'm sorry..."

The aching slowly starts to recede and Sasuke turns around to lay on his back. Kakashi smiles down at him.

The gray haired man then bend down and places his lips on Sasuke's. Sasuke responds immediately. He even moves his hand to his teachers quickly hardening manhood.

Kakashi stops kissing when he feels Sasuke's touch. He grabs the confused boys hand and sighs.

"Sasuke... I would love to do this today but I promised I would go pick up the new transfer students..."

Sasuke looks up and asks curiously,

"We're getting new transfer students? From where?"

Kakashi stands up as he says,

"One girl and two boys from Sand, brothers and sister. And... another student whom we know nothing about. They get in today and I have to go show them to their new homes."

Sasuke stands up and smiles.

"I'll come with you then." He says happily.

Kakashi looks surprised then his face brightens and he says,

"Ok! That's sounds like fun! Let's go."

They walk out the door and toward the entrance of the Leaf village to meet the new students.

As they walk, Sasuke tries to ignore the strange, confusing jumble of emotions that had been bothering him all day...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Transfer students equal trouble

Sasuke and Kakashi can see the entrance of the village in the distance. As they get closer they see the outlines of four small people.

"Kakashi-sensei! I think I see them!" Sasuke says and starts to pulls his teacher toward the gate.

When they get close enough to see all the new students clearly Sasuke takes his time to evaluate every one of them.

The first one is a girl. She has dirty blonde hair pulled back in four ponytails. On her back is a large fan. She has a relaxed yet somewhat severe expression on her face.

The next one is wearing all black and has purple lines tattooed on his face. He has an angry look on his face. Sasuke notices that he is also carrying something on his back although he cannot tell what it is.

The third one makes Sasuke shiver slightly. He is mostly emotionless besides the slightly evil glint in his pale blue eyes which are surrounded by dark shadows. He has spiky red hair that almost covers a symbol tattooed on his forehead. His arms are crossed. He also has something on his back. It looks like a large gourd with an opening at the top.

Sasuke finally turns to the last student. This boy is very plain. His face is perfectly emotionless. His hair is short and dark. His skin is paler than Sasuke's and he wears a cropped shirt so you can see his stomach perfectly. Sasuke isn't sure what to think about him.

Kakashi suddenly speaks up asking,

Are you all the transfer students? Hello, My name is Kakashi Hatake, you can call me Kakashi-sensei, and I'll be your teacher from today on. Why don't you all tell me your names?"

The girl speaks up first saying in a rather uncaring voice,

"Temari...nice to meet you."

The second boy looks annoyed as he says, "Kankuro."

"Gaara..." the third student growls in a low, raspy voice.

Kakashi smiles then turns to the last boy. The boy's unemotional face suddenly breaks out into a wide smile.

"My name is Sai! You don't look like a very good teacher!"

Sasuke is taken aback by the dark haired boy's comment but Kakashi just continues to smile and nods to Sasuke as he says,

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He's your fellow classmate. He can probably help you if you have any questions."

Temari and Kankuro mutter "hello." Kankuro then turns to Gaara and yells, "Say hi Gaara!"

Gaara turns away and and growls, "...I don't want to..."

Sasuke looks at the argument curiously. Kakashi just continues grinning. Sasuke then turns toward the still smiling boy and holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sai." Sasuke says with a small smile.

Sai's smile widens as he says,

"So your an Uchiha... You sure don't look very impressive. You kind of look like a worthless homo to me..."

Sasuke's eyes widen as his smiles falls off his face in an instant. For a moment, Sasuke just stares at the smiling boy.

Then he yells as he moves is arm back in preparation for a punch. Kakashi grabs him behind both arms to halt his attack.

Sasuke struggles to get out of confinement. Sai continues to smile, completely unfazed by Sasuke's attack.

Kakashi turns Sasuke around and grabs his shoulders.

Sasuke is still struggling and yelling, "No! lemme go! I want to punch that bastards face in!"

Kakashi smiles at the four, slightly shocked students and says,

"We'll be right back..."

He drags the still struggling boy behind a tree. He pushes Sasuke up against the tree trunk and presses his lips onto Sasuke's. Sasuke continues to struggle but then gives in to the kiss.

All of Sasuke's previous anger dissipates as the kiss continues. When Sasuke starts to moan Kakashi pulls away.

Kakashi is still holding Sasuke's arms against the tree as he says,

"Can I let you go, Sasuke? Are you going to go hit him?"

Sasuke lowers his head and mutters "no..."

Kakashi releases him and Sasuke slides his arms down.

Sasuke still doesn't look up as he says, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that... But that guy! He had that stupid smile on his face and he said that stuff-!"

Kakashi stops him with another kiss.

He then pulls Sasuke out from behind the tree and back toward the other students.

Sasuke stops in front of Sai and glares at the ground as he says, "...Sorry..."

Sai goes back to his emotionless face.

"It's ok. Although a punch from you probably wouldn't have hurt much anyway."

Sasuke growls and balls his hands into fists but then feels Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and looks away.

Kakashi tries to alleviate the tense moment by saying,

"Ok! Everyone follow me and I'll show you where you will be staying while you're here."

The odd group walks in silence to some apartments where Kakashi and Sasuke drop the four transfer students off and start walking toward town.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke is still pissed about Sai's comments when he notices that him and Kakashi are alone in an alley near his house.

Kakashi is smiling at him innocently.

"What?" he asks harshly.

Kakashi shrugs his shoulder, continues smiling and says,

"Nothing... You're just really cute..."

Sasuke growls.

"How could you be thinking something like that right now? I'm still really angry. That bastard called me a worthless, weak homo! With a smile on his stupid, ugly little face!"

Kakashi's smile widens as he says,

"...Actually... I thought he looked a little like you..."

Sasuke gets a surprised look on his face then, before Kakashi can respond, he is slapped hard in the cheek.

Kakashi stares wide eyed at the angry boy. He brings his hand up to rub his cheek softly as he says,

"It's a good thing I'm not just your teacher anymore because if I were you would be in a lot of trouble..."

Sasuke just continues to glare.

"He's pale... and has dark hair and eyes... and he's hot..." Kakashi explains calmly.

Sasuke starts to slap Kakashi again but the older man catches his arm. "Damn Sasuke you are just to adorable when you're angry..."

Sasuke glares at him and struggles to get his arm free. Kakashi holds tighter. He pulls the boy closer and and presses his mouth onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke fights hard to get away. Kakashi eventually releases him, smirking.

Sasuke pulls away as far Kakashi will let him then Sasuke starts to scream,

"Bastard! How can you say that stuff to me! I hate you! And... and I had sex with you but you're such a bastard! You don't care about me you're just a pervert and you used me!"

Kakashi's eyes widen and he looks like he's in immense pain.

Tears start to form in Sasuke's eyes and he bangs his fists against Kakashi's chest. Sasuke then starts to cry softer and he claws at Kakashi's chest and buries his face in the soft fabric of his shirt.

Kakashi wraps his arms around the sobbing boy and they stay like that for a few minutes before Kakashi says,

"...You're right... I took advantage of you in the worst way... I hate myself..."

Kakashi lifts up Sasuke's chin and looks down into his tear splattered eyes.

"...If you never want to see me again... I'll understand..."

Sasuke steps away from Kakashi slowly. He turns his head away then clenches his jaw and-

_Whap!_

Sasuke slaps Kakashi for the second time that evening. Kakashi gapes at the fuming child in front of him.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasuke yells.

The dark haired boy then grabs Kakashi's mask and pulls it down as he pushes his lips against the surprised mans.

Sasuke forces his tongue into his teachers mouth and pulls his hair to deepen the kiss. Kakashi stands mostly still until Sasuke ends the kiss and steps away from the gray haired man.

Sasuke glares at Kakashi then his eyes soften and he looks apologetically at his teacher. Sasuke looks as if he's about to start crying again but Kakashi places one hand on the side of his face and caresses it gently until Sasuke whispers,

"I- I'm s- so sorry Kakashi-sensei! I- i've been feeling really strange lately... My emotion's have been all over the place... I'm angry one second and horny the next... I don't understand it.... But, I don't hate you! I never should have said that! you have to know that it's not true!"

Kakashi nods but then says,

"But... you were right... I've been a jerk lately... I shouldn't have said that Sai was hot.... that was just distasteful."

Upon hearing the new transfer students name Sasuke's anger flares up again and he growls,

"Ya! That little bitch! He really pissed me off!"

Now Kakashi is looking at Sasuke curiously. Sasuke's anger suddenly turns to sadness again as he says,

"...But... I hit you! Oh I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi presses his lips against Sasuke's again then says,

"It's ok Sasuke. I deserved it anyway..."

He then looks at Sasuke cautiously and says,

"...We should get you home for tonight....lets go..."

He intertwines his finger's in Sasuke's and they walk to Sasuke's house where they both mutter small apologies and Kakashi leaves.

__________________________________________________

**Somethings up with Sasuke, I wonder what it is? And does it have anything to do with the new students? What's up with Sai? Why is he such a jerk?**

**Oh rite! that's just Sai.... He's socially retarded... Ha ha....**

**Anyway.... please review! **

**KeikoPanda102**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: To get the eyes

Sasuke wakes up in a daze. He stands to get out of bed then feels extremely woozy and runs to the toilet to throw up.

He holds his aching head steady as he stumbles back into his room and starts to get dressed. He doesn't know what compels him to go to school even though he is obviously sick. He walks out the door and down the street drearily.

Naruto meets up with him about halfway. When he sees Sasuke clutching his head he asks,

"You ok, Sasuke? You don't look so good..."

Sasuke attempts a small smile and says,

"No... I'm fine. It's just a headache..."

"Ok..." Naruto says suspiciously then changes the subject by asking,

"So... why have you been spending so much time with Kakashi-sensei lately?"

Sasuke tenses. He looks down as he says,

"No reason, but... he's not that bad really... I've learned a lot about him... He used to be a jounin..."

"Woah!" Naruto exclaims, "I never would have known that... That's pretty interesting!"

Naruto then enters a rare moment of silence. Sasuke glances at him then gets caught up in a powerful emotion. He feels sorrow for not telling his best friend the truth so he turns to Naruto and says,

"Hey Naruto... we should hang out this weekend..."

The blond beam and says, "Sounds good!"

This makes Sasuke happy. Much happier than he normally would be...

__________________________________________________

They reach the classroom and Sasuke sits down, still holding his head.

All the sudden the bells rings and Kakashi walks in, followed

by four vaguely familiar faces.

First walks in Kankuro, now with a slight smirk on his tattooed face. Next is Temari followed by a sinisterly scowling Gaara.

Finally, Sai glides in with an unemotional expression plastered on his face.

Sasuke feels intense anger start to burn fiercely inside him.

The three sand students mutter their names and a quiet hello.

When it is Sai's turn Kakashi places a hand on his shoulder and smiles kindly at him. Sai breaks out into his fake smile but before he can introduce himself Sasuke stands up and shouts-

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HIM KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sasuke is so filled with anger it blinds him. He rushes toward Sai with murderous intent but Kakashi grabs him and holds him still.

The second Sasuke feels Kakashi's touch, his emotion changes dramatically.

He turns and smiles seductively at the confused man as he reaches his hands up under Kakashi's shirt.

He starts to press his body against Kakashi's then the teacher pushes him away and stares at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke's emotions do another 180 and tears start to form in his eyes.

"Wh- what's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Don't you w- want me?" he sobs as he looks up pleadingly at the still shocked older man.

Kakashi is starting to really worry about Sasuke's actions then he sees something that just confirms his fear.

Sasuke is staring intently at Kakashi when all the sudden he feels a flash of fire sear through his eyes. He screams and falls on the floor, clutching them in pain. He continues screaming, unaware that the entire class is watching him until the pain becomes too great and he lays on the floor in a complete paralysis.

He can still barely hear and feel the things around him but he cannot move and he bears the agony in silence.

He hears Kakashi's voice, though it sounds like it is far away in the distance...

__________________________________________________

Kakashi sees the flash of red in Sasuke's eyes then watches angrily as Sasuke falls to the floor screaming in pain. Once Sasuke becomes still he yells.

"Damn! I should have seen this coming! Naruto, you're in charge, I need to get Sasuke home as soon as possible."

Naruto nods his head with a determined look on his face.

Kakashi bends down and carefully picks Sasuke up. He opens a window and jumps out of it, landing elegantly. He starts to run as fast as he can toward the Uchiha household, hoping strongly that someone is there.

He gets to the front door and knocks loudly. He waits a few seconds then starts to get angry. He knocks again and the door swings open.

Sasuke's father is standing in the doorway with an annoyed expression on his face. When he sees Kakashi holding Sasuke he looks surprised and asks,

"Is he-?"

"Yes!" Kakashi yells angrily.

Fugaku Uchiha looks taken aback by the mans outburst then he says,

"I didn't even notice any of the symptoms..."

"I did... but I just didn't realize what they were until it was too late..." Kakashi says impatiently.

then Fugaku laughs and says,

"...Finally... Sasuke sure is a late bloomer..."

Kakashi wants to punch the idiotic man but stops himself and calmly says,

"He's already unresponsive. We need to get him stable for the last part... you know as well as I how painful it is..."

Fugaku scowls and says,

"Yes... take him inside and lay him down on his bed."

Kakashi walks inside the house and towards where the older Uchiha is pointing. He carries Sasuke into his room and gently places him on the bed.

He sits down on his knees and rests his head on the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"I'm so sorry... I should have seen this coming... I could have warned you..." the gray haired man whispers quietly, "I love you..."

Sasuke doesn't respond. He stays dead still. Kakashi looks up at the dark haired boy and thinks, _...He looks so peaceful... like he's sleeping... _his face gets darker as he thinks, _But I know... he's in so much pain right now..._

He stands up then reaches down and brushes Sasuke's hair out of his face gently.

"I'm glad it's you..." A dark voice says.

Kakashi turns around quickly. He sees Itachi leaning in the doorway and he relaxes.

"What do you mean?" he asks in a very worn out voice.

"...You know..." Itachi responds.

Kakashi just bows his head and nods.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke feels Kakashi pick him up. He knows they are running. _But to where? _He then hears his fathers voice but he cannot understand full sentences over the pain. Kakashi walks somewhere then he is placed on something soft. _A bed? _

He hears Kakashi whisper sadly. He wants to console him but he cannot move.

Suddenly Sasuke hears something that he knows is his brothers voice. _Empty of all emotion._ Kakashi responds but in a very respectful, familiar tone. _What are they saying?_

He tries to focus more and he picks out a few words...

"Protect....... hate......... leave......." Sasuke thinks he hears his brother say.

"Forever...... leave....... Orochimaru........ always....." Are the words Sasuke picks out of Kakashi's sentences. At the end he thinks he hears Kakashi's voice take on a pleading tone then change to a more confident tone but he can't really concentrate enough to figure words.

Of the words he does hear he doesn't know what to make of their meaning so he tries to drift off to a less painful place......

__________________________________________________

The pain all through Sasuke's body slowly lessens to the point where he feels like he can almost move again when the pain suddenly flows to his eyes and becomes much more intense.

He still cannot move so he screams in his subconscious. All the pain that had been spread out all over his body congregates to his eyes. They burn with such fiery power it feels like a million tiny red ant bites all on his eyes.

Sasuke doesn't know for how long they burn. He cannot think of anything but the pain.

Slowly but surely the pain fades enough so Sasuke can at least fall into a dead sleep while the last of the pain dissipates.

When he wakes up he opens his eyes slowly and he notices that the world looks... different than it did yesterday. He also notices that he is extremely weak and can barely move.

He uses most of the energy he has to turn to his right. He sees his teacher resting his head on the side of his bed. The sight of his teacher makes him wonder how he got to his bed, and why his teacher was there in the first place. _The last thing I remembers is Kakashi walking into the classroom..._

Kakashi starts to stir then looks up and sees that Sasuke is awake. Sasuke expect Kakashi to smile, or be somewhat happy when he sees him, but... Kakashi has a sad look as he stares into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke gives his teacher a confused glance. Kakashi smiles a sad smile and reaches his hand to caress Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke tries to move his head to feel Kakashi's hand better but Kakashi stops him by saying,

"Don't move to much... why don't you go to sleep for now... I will explain everything when you get your strength back."

Sasuke nods and closes his eyes. He quickly falls into a deep sleep.

Kakashi sighs as he stands and stretches. He then sits back down next to Sasuke's bed and continues to wait...

__________________________________________________

Sasuke feels a cool hand on his forehead. He opens his eyes and sees Kakashi staring down at him with a distant look in his eyes. Sasuke smiles and sits up.

Kakashi scowls. Sasuke looks annoyed then he glares at his teacher and says harshly,

"Why do you keep looking at me like I've done something wrong?!"

Kakashi walks over and picks up a hand mirror laying on a shelf. He sighs then hold the mirror up slowly.

Sasuke gasps when he sees reflection. His eyes are red and have one teardrop shaped mark around the pupil. He raises a hand to feel the skin under his left eye. He squints.

At first Sasuke is just in awe then he starts to look nervous and he turns to Kakashi and asks,

"H-how do I make them go away? They can go away can't they?!"

Kakashi relaxes then smiles and says,

"Close your eyes and concentrate and releasing the energy built up in them."

Sasuke immediately does this and when he opens his eyes again and looks in the mirror he sees that they are back to their regular, dark, deep pools. He relaxes and looks up at his teacher with tons of questions in his mind.

Kakashi smiles.

"...I'm glad..."

"What for...?" Sasuke asks curiously.

Kakashi looks serious as he says,

"...Some people... change after they get their sharingan..."

Sasuke looks surprised. He glances down as he says,

"...It was painful..."

Kakashi suddenly sweeps him into an embrace. He whispers in Sasuke's ear,

"I know... I feel awful... all the signs were there I just wasn't paying any attention... I could have at least prepared you for some of what was to come..."

Sasuke pulls Kakashi closer as he comforts him,

"It's over now Kakashi-sensei... I'm perfectly fine..."

Kakashi releases him and says, "You're right... but... now you have the sharingan... your going to have to learn how to use it..."

Sasuke smiles and says, "That sounds like fun! Beside, you can teach me how to use it, can't you? That just means more time together..."

Kakashi looks stunned.

"No! I mean... I want to teach you but... the more you learn the better suited you'll be to become a ninja... I told you before, I'm not going to let you!"

Sasuke looks down uncomfortably as he says,

"...Oh ya... I've been thinking about that..." He looks up determinedly, "You need to let go of it. I'm going to become a ninja. Not just because my father wants me to... but because it's the only thing I have to do... I've been preparing all my life to be a ninja... I can't do anything else..."

Kakashi's sighs and asks,

"Can you cook?"

Sasuke looks confused as he says, "Well ya but-"

"Then you know other stuff besides just fighting..." Kakashi says smartly.

Sasuke glares at him then says,

"I'm not going to become a chef!"

Kakashi looks unhappy but says, "I never said you were..."

Now Sasuke is staring at Kakashi nervously as he asks,

"...What are you planning...?"

Kakashi scowls as he says, "I have no idea what our talking about..."

Kakashi then stands up to leave and says,

"Well... I think that now that I know your ok I should leave... otherwise my being here so long might get suspicious."

He leans down and kisses Sasuke then walks to the door.

Before he exits he turns around and says,

"Don't try to use your sharingan... and don't let anyone except me or Itachi teach you how."

He winks then leaves Sasuke with many unanswered questions.

__________________________________________________

**Ya ok so I know this was kinda weird but I just wanted to make Sasuke getting his sharingan a big deal... seriously... I know this makes almost no sense but... **

**Review! I love you! (hey that rhymes. coincidence? I think not!)**

**KeikoPanda102**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Partners?

"Ok class quiet down..."

Kakashi and Sasuke are standing in the front of the classroom. When Sasuke had walked in behind Kakashi everyone started yelling questions at him. _What in the world did I do yesterday? _he asks himself nervously. He remains quiet while Kakashi says,

"I know everyone wants to know why Sasuke acted so strange yesterday and I'm sure everyone wants to make sure he is ok now so I will tell you the truth."

The class goes quiet immediately. Kakashi continues,

"As you all know, Sasuke is an Uchiha. When Uchiha's reach a certain age or mental/emotional capacity, they gain an ability that allows them to become better ninja. Sasuke's transformation occurred yesterday. His emotional changes, the... strange... way he acted, and the pain were all symptoms."

"Transformation...?" A polite voice says, "I don't see anything different about him."

Sasuke turns to look at the owner of the voice.

He sees that it was Sai who made the comment. He glares as he activates his sharingan and locks eyes with Sai.

Sai falls sideways out of his chair. The class gasps at Sasuke's red eyes then laugh as Sai stands up and sits back in his seat.

Sasuke smirks then gets a sharp 'smack' on the back of his head. He deactivates the sharingan and rubs the spot that was just hit as he turns to glare at Kakashi.

"Ow!" he says exaggeratedly.

Kakashi glares playfully at him then says,

"Didn't I tell you not to use it? Now go sit down..."

Sasuke smiles happily at his teacher as he walks to his seat. The corners of Kakashi's mouth are turned up in a secret smile as he says,

"Ok class, today we are working with partners so pair up!"

Sasuke turns to Naruto only to see him smile apologetically and walk over to Hinata. Sasuke is in a good mood so he just looks around the classroom to try and find a different partner.

He sees Sakura walk over to Lee and then laughs when the boy blushes deeply. Sasuke smiles when he sees Kiba and Neji shyly walk over to each other pair up. As they walk to their desk he thinks he notices their hands brush against each other.

Choji and Ino come together, although reluctantly on Ino's part. Shino asks Kankuro if he wants to be partners, Kankuro looks too surprised to say no.

Ten Ten nervously asks Gaara and he just nods silently.

Temari looks annoyed to have been abandoned by her brothers. Shikamaru notices that she is alone and he sighs. Sasuke thinks he hears him mutter, 'troublesome,' under his breathe as he walks to ask her to be his partner.

She looks surprised but then just turns away and mutters, "Whatever..."

Sasuke gets so distracted looking at everyone else's partners he is surprised to find that he is still alone. He then feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to find himself facing Sai. Sai smiles as he says,

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh. Partners?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and he makes a disgusted face. He looks around him frantically for someone, anyone, still partnerless. He doesn't see anyone so he reluctantly turns back toward Sai and sighs.

"...Fine..."

Sai's smile widens and they get to work on the task.

__________________________________________________

After working in silence for about ten minutes Sai speaks up asking,

"So... you really are a homo then?"

Sasuke freezes.

"What are you talking about...?" He growls.

"Don't try to deny it... the whole class saw you..."

Sasuke's heartbeat quickens.

"...What exactly did everyone see...?" he asks nervously.

"You don't remember?"

Sasuke shakes his head.

Sai laughs then says,

"You felt up Kakashi-sensei! Don't you remember doing that?"

Sasuke's eyes widen considerably. _What Kakashi said earlier... 'strange way I acted...' _ He glances nervously around the room. Then breathes deeply before saying,

"No... I don't remember... Didn't you hear Kakashi? He said It was just a symptom..."

"Well whatever... It was still funny as hell..."

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. Sai continues,

"...But not nearly as funny as when you just started screaming out of the blue... you're pretty gutless... I bet it wasn't that painful..."

Sasuke glares daggers at Sai then takes a deep, relaxing breathe and asks,

"Why are you such a jerk?"

Sai looks away as he mumbles,

"Maybe it's because... I like you."

Sasuke gets a shocked look on his face and he leans away from Sai. Sai smiles as he continues,

"...I knew from the first moment I saw you..."

Sasuke just stares at the dark haired boy unbelievingly. Suddenly he hears,

"Sasuke, come over here for a second..."

He quickly stands up and walks to Kakashi who is wearing a scowl as he watches Sasuke. Kakashi slyly slides his hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looks up at his teacher nervously and whispers,

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop, someone could see!"

Kakashi whispers back to him,

"...I heard what Sai just said... what are you going to do?"

Sasuke shakes his head.

"I... don't know..."

Kakashi stares at him intently.

"I think you should understand... I will not share you..."

Sasuke looks up his teacher, surprised. He then looks down and nods. He walks back to Sai and the boy looks up at him with a blank face. Sasuke scowls.

"How do you know?"

Sai looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke's scowl deepens.

"How do you know you like me?"

Sai's confused expression doesn't change. He looks down and answers,

"I just know."

Sasuke's anger flares up.

"That doesn't make sense! You don't even know me! How can you like someone you don't know?"

Now it's Sai's turn to scowl.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Sasuke reels. Sai continues,

"...Don't worry... I don't want to be a bother to you... I just want to get to know you... I can do that, can't I?"

Sasuke weighs this in his head, looks nervously at Sai then just sighs and nods his head.

Sai smiles brightly.

"Good!"

Sasuke stares at him anxiously until the bell rings and Sai starts to pack up. Sasuke is a little out of it so he just follows what Sai is doing and starts to leave as well.

Kakashi stops him at the door and stares at him with an accusatory look in his eyes as he asks,

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke-kun? Did you forget about me that easily?"

Sasuke is pulled out of his daze and tries to focus on what Kakashi just said. He looks up at the older man with hurt in his eyes.

As Sai walks past them he says,

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei...Sasuke."

Kakashi doesn't look away from Sasuke as he says,

"Have a nice night, Sai..."

After Sai and everyone else in the class is gone, Kakashi, slowly and gently, strokes Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke closes his eyes and focuses on nothing but his teacher's hand. Kakashi pulls down his mask. Sasuke feels Kakashi move his head so his lips are barely an inch away from his. Sasuke can taste Kakashi's breath on his mouth but he never brings their lips together.

Sasuke looks at Kakashi with a confused expression on his face. All the sudden, Kakashi grabs a fistful of Sasuke's dark hair and pulls back his head, making the boy whimper.

The gray haired man then pulls down the collar of Sasuke shirt. He frowns and says,

"Tut-tut Sasuke, the mark I made the other day has almost disappeared... we need to fix that..."

He bends his head down and lightly licks Sasuke's neck, making him shiver.

Kakashi uses his hold on Sasuke to make him expose his neck and collar bones. Kakashi continues to lick and bite lightly on one spot of Sasuke's skin. At the same time the man still has a strong hold on Sasuke's hair.

He starts to suck on the place he had planted all the kisses and he pushes Sasuke up against the wall. Sasuke cries out pathetically.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, w-why are you doing this?"

Kakashi just responds by using his knee to rub against Sasuke's hardness through his pants. Sasuke, despite himself, starts to moan.

Kakashi continues rubbing and sucking for a few minutes then he pulls away and looks at the mark on Sasuke's neck. He smiles at what he sees then he finally puts his lips to Sasuke's and releases his fistful of hair.

Sasuke instantly uses his tongue to beg for entrance into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi complies and their tongue meet.

Suddenly, Kakashi pulls away and pants,

"I... just wanted to make you remember why you stay after school everyday..."

Sasuke is still dazzled by the kiss but he manages to blurt out,

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't forget! I just... wasn't paying attention for a moment..."

Kakashi scowls and says,

"And it's just a coincidence that that moment happened to be right after a certain dark, sexy student confessed his love for you?"

Sasuke gapes then mumbles,

"...I didn't say that had nothing to do with it..." He then changes his tone and yells, "And he didn't confess his love... he just said he liked me that's all..."

"I distinctly heard, 'love at first sight..." Kakashi mutters.

Sasuke scowls.

"Kakashi-sensei this is insane... the other day I was the one who was jealous of him and now here you are thinking you're going to have to fight for me even though..." he looks down shyly, "...even though... there's no competition..."

Kakashi looks surprised but then just leans in and kisses Sasuke again.

"I guess I see what you mean... I'll try to let you handle Sai on your own... But if he tries something... he's going to pay..."

Sasuke looks nervous. He knows that a threat like that from his teacher isn't to be taken lightly.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei... he said he didn't want to be a bother... maybe he'll just get over me without me having to do anything..."

Kakashi places his lips on Sasuke's again then says,

"That's a nice idea but I think I should tell you... you're not that easy to get over..."

__________________________________________________

***sigh* ok... I really don't like the last few chapters... but I'm hoping the next few will be at least a little better. I've got some surprises coming and I hope you all will like them...!**

**Oh ya and don't worry about Sai... it's not gonna be a big thing...**

**I love you! Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Coincidences are funny.

Early Saturday morning Sasuke, once again, finds himself being woken up by none other than his best friend, Naruto. As Sasuke is getting dresses Naruto asks,

"So... how about we go over to Neji's today...?"

"You just want to go over there to see Hinata!" Sasuke growls.

Naruto blushes then grumbles,

"Ya... you got me... then where should we go?"

"I dunno..." Sasuke says unhelpfully.

Naruto suddenly gets an enlightened look in his eyes as he says,

"Hey Sasuke you really need to show me what your new eyes are all about! That was hilarious when you flashed them on the new kid but Kakashi-sensei didn't really explain much..."

Sasuke smiles.

"I'm not even really sure what they can do yet... I'm not supposed to use them..."

Naruto looks confused as he says, "How are you supposed to learn about them if you can't use them...?"

"Someone is going to teach me..."

"Oh... Who?" Naruto asks, knowing Sasuke's inherent dislike of his family.

Sasuke has a momentary panic as he tries to think of someone to tell Naruto about who is not his teacher. He just settles on...

"Itachi..."

Naruto looks surprised, "Really!?!?!"

Sasuke sighs and tries to act depressed as he says,

"Ya... it sucks but he's the only one who volunteered to teach me..."

"Oh..." Naruto mutters, "Hey Sasuke... did you ever... hear about what happened the day you went through your 'transformation' or whatever...?"

Sasuke grimaces. He knew this as coming.

"Uh... ya... Sai told me... well, laughed at me really..."

Naruto smiles, "It was pretty funny... before we knew something was wrong with you I mean... then we got scared."

Sasuke nods his head then says,

"...I'm actually lucky I don't remember most of it... the parts I do remember were really... painful..."

Naruto looks down.

"I'm sorry... I tried to visit you but your asshole of a brother wouldn't let me inside..."

Sasuke looks up with wide eyes. _Itachi did that...? But...why?_

Naruto continues,

"...I just figured it was some clan thing..."

Sasuke nods. They sit in silence for a moment until Naruto's stomach growls and he mumbles shyly,

"...Maybe we should get some breakfast then think about where to go from there..."

Sasuke looks at his blonde best friend pathetically then nods.

They walk out the door and toward town.

"Where are we going to eat?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto smiles widely and Sasuke groans,

"Naruto you cannot survive on just ramen alone!"

Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Maybe you can't but I can!"

"Fine!" Sasuke yells, "We'll go get ramen, are you happy?"

"Yup!" Naruto says happily.

They walk toward the ramen shop but Sasuke stops dead in his tracks when he sees who's already sitting at the counter.

__________________________________________________

Sai turns around and smiles at them. Sasuke grimaces. Naruto leans closer to him to whisper,

"Isn't that the new kid? He was your partner the other day right? What's he like? He kinda reminds me of you from his looks. But he's a little weird don't you think...? ....Sasuke?"

Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He was panicking. He hadn't come up with a good plan to deal with Sai yet but here he was, sitting at his best friends favorite restaurant. Coincidence? _I don't think so..._

As they get closer Sai waves and yells, "Hey classmates! Hows it going?"

Naruto waves back happily. When they sit down Sai says,

"Funny meeting you here Sasuke." He then turns to Naruto, "I don't think we've been properly introduced... My name is Sai."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

When Sai sees Naruto's bright, shining smile something changes in his eyes and he smiles widely as well.

"So, do you come here a lot?" he asks politely.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as Naruto says,

"Ya! It's my favorite restaurant! I love any ramen but this is the best!"

Sai continues to smile. They order their food, Naruto getting about 10 more bowls then the dark haired boys. He and Sai start talking about random stuff. Sasuke really isn't listening.

As Naruto slurps the last drops of the broth he looks up at a clock hanging over the counter. His eyes go wide and he yells,

"Crap, crap! I have a date with Hinata in 15 minutes! I'm gonna be late! Hey, Sasuke can you pay for this...? I... left my wallet at home..."

Sasuke glares at his absentminded best friend but before he can respond he hears,

"It's ok Naruto... I'd be happy to pay."

Sasuke and Naruto both turn to him, surprised. He just keeps smiling and pulls out his wallet. After a moment Naruto shakily says,

"Th-thanks Sai... that's really nice!"

Sasuke just looks suspiciously at Sai. _What's he planning...?_

Naruto then jumps up and waves goodbye as he walks away, leaving Sasuke and Sai alone together at the counter. Sai just stares at Sasuke until he becomes uncomfortable enough to stand up and start to leave. He is stopped when Sai asks,

"Do you remember what I told you the other day?"

"How could I forget?" he yells irritably.

Sai just nods and continues,

"Well... forget what I said..."

Sasuke looks confused. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't like you anymore. I like someone new." Sai says monotonously.

_Just like that? He really did just get over me... _Sasuke thinks happily. Then he gets curious and asks,

"Who do you like then?"

Sai replies instantly saying,

"Naruto."

"What?!?!" Sasuke shrieks loudly, "Naruto does have a girlfriend you know."

Sai frowns.

"So what? You have a boyfriend and I still liked you..."

Sasuke's eyes go wide and he nervously asks,

"W-what makes you think I have a boyfriend?"

At this Sai smiles and says,

"You tried to hide the hickey but I saw it... Don't worry, I don't think anyone else noticed it..."

Sasuke is at a loss for words. He just blushes and gapes at the boy who he just now realizes he looks an awful lot like. Sai gets a curious look on his face and asks,

"By the way... who is your boyfriend? Is he in our class?"

Sasuke has to shake his head to focus as he lies,

"No! H-he doesn't even go to our school! He lives... really far away."

Sai just shrugs and says,

"Whatever... anyway, If you see Naruto could you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Sasuke asks, confused again.

Sai frowns. "Tell him that I like him."

"Oh! Right... ya i'll tell him..." Sasuke says barely paying attention.

He starts to walk away but then turns around and says quietly,

"Hey Sai... Good luck..."

Sai looks surprised but then he just smiles and waves goodbye.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke is fairly happy as he walks through the village toward nowhere in particular. He has his hands in his pockets and is not paying much attention to anything around him.

He finds himself in an empty alley and shivers even though it's a warm day. He hurries to get back into the sun.

Before Sasuke even realizes what's happening he feels a bag get thrown over his head and two large hands grab him and tie his feet and arms together. He tries to scream but the sound is muffled by the bag. He tries to struggle but cannot loosen the binds.

He gets tossed over one of his attackers shoulders and the man starts to run.

_What the hell's happening to me now? _Sasuke thinks as he is carried by mysterious people, against his will, to an unknown location...

__________________________________________________

**Yay! A cliffhanger! I was thinking that I really need to write more of these... so I did! **

**See! didn't I tell you Sai was no big deal...? He always likes Naruto... everyone does! **

**Review! I love you!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: It's become serious

Sasuke is starting to get extremely scared about his current situation. He tries to figure out who would want to take him and why...

_I don't have any enemies. I haven't pissed off any big mafia groups. I don't think anyone I know would go this far for a practical joke. I can't think of any reason I would be taken like this..._

A thought crosses Sasuke mind and he swallows as he thinks,

_They could be perverts... _He shudders. _What if I'm being taken so they can... have their way with me..._ He thinks about hands that don't belong to his teacher touching him and he feels like he will barf.

He struggles harder against his restraints. He hears two deep throaty chuckles. This just makes Sasuke more nervous.

_They are enjoying this... Oh no, someone please help me... _he thinks desperately.

As if on cue he feels them stop moving and hears one of the captors say,

"Who the hell are you? If you value your life you should get out of our way!"

A smooth, rich voice answers back,

"If you value your lives... you should drop the boy and run away as fast as possible..."

_Kakashi-sensei! _Sasuke thinks happily, _That's his voice I know it is!_

The man holding Sasuke laughs but before he can say anything Sasuke feels him get struck and fall to the ground.

Sasuke prepares to hit the ground himself but is stopped by two gentle arms catching him skillfully. He is set on the ground and for the next few minutes all he can hear is the yelps and pleading voices of the two men that had been carrying him.

He wonders what could be happening. He wishes the bag had been taken off his head. He hears silence for a minute and perks up his ears, trying to figure out what's happening.

He suddenly feels his arms and legs being untied. The bag is then slowly removed from his head.

Sasuke looks into his teachers eyes. He smiles and throws his arms around the surprised man.

"Kakashi-sensei you saved me!" he whispers into the gray haired mans ear.

Kakashi pulls him tighter and holds the boy for a moment more.

"I'll always save you," Kakashi mutters, "I promise..."

He then lets go of Sasuke so he can look him over carefully as he asks,

"Are you sure your ok Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods. He looks around him and sees that they are on a mostly empty roof. Over on the edge of the roof he notices two men knocked out and tied up.

Sasuke guesses that they are the ones who had been kidnapping him. They are dressed like ninja with music notes on their forehead protectors.

"Kakashi-sensei. Do you know why they were kidnapping me? And who are they?'

"They work for Orochimaru. That creepy snake bastard sent them to capture you and take you back to him." Kakashi growls.

Sasuke stares at him, surprised.

"Really? He wants me that badly he would kidnap me? I didn't think he would go that far..."

"Neither did I," Kakashi mumbles, "...But I won't make that mistake again... No one is going to get as far as these two did again. I'll make sure of that."

Sasuke just stares at him. Suddenly three people appear on the roof next to the tied up men.

One of the new people is a women with long, dark hair. The man next to her has a black beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

The third man Sasuke had met before. Guy was once again wearing that ludicrous green jumpsuit and he still had the bowl haircut.

Sasuke is surprised when they appear but Kakashi looks unfazed.

"Is the boy ok?" The women asks.

"He's fine." Kakashi responds gruffly.

"We'll take them from here Kakashi but you need to go report this to Lady Hokage... you should take him with you..." Guy says and nods toward Sasuke.

The three people pick up the two unconscious men and disappear but not before the man with the cigarette winks and says,

"Later Kakashi."

Kakashi's expression doesn't change as he grabs Sasuke's wrist and starts to run with him toward the tall building in the middle of the village.

__________________________________________________

"Kakashi-sensei where are we going?" Sasuke asks.

"We need to go visit the Hokage for a minute... Don't worry, it won't take long." Kakashi replies.

Sasuke is surprised.

"The hokage? Why?"

"She needs to know about this. It proves that Orochimaru has made his move."

Sasuke looks at him, confused.

Kakashi answers his confused expression by saying,

"He has created his own village... with his own shinobi... Those two that had you were ninja of his village. The information about you will be very important for capturing Orochimaru in the end. I think the reason he acted now is because he somehow heard that you had recently gotten your sharingan... "

"Capture? Is he a criminal now?" Sasuke murmurs.

Kakashi just nods.

They finally arrive at the building and walk up the stairs. They stand and face a red door then hear a loud voice yell,

"Get in here!"

Kakashi opens the door and places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to steer him inside.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke's first impression of the hokage is that she is a loud angry woman with huge boobs. She is scowling at them as he and Kakashi walk inside the door.

Kakashi smiles and says, "Good afternoon Tsunade-sama."

"What happened?" She growls.

"A few men with sound ninja marking on their headbands had Sasuke and were on the run with him. Luckily I saw them and safely got Sasuke away from them. They were caught and are now being taken to the interrogation department." Kakashi explains politely.

"Good work, Kakashi... no harm came to the Uchiha then?"

"No but..." Kakashi hesitates then says, "I'm worried that Orochimaru will try again..."

Tsunade looks serious as she says,

"So am I. And that's why... I'm sending you on a mission to capture him once and for all."

"A mission?" Kakashi says in a surprised tone. His voice goes darker as he says, "I can't say I didn't expect this but... I quit being a ninja for a reason..."

"I know... But you are the only one I trust to complete this mission, and it seems like you may have another reason to want to catch Orochimaru..."

She glances toward Sasuke then looks back at Kakashi.

Kakashi just nods and mutters,

"...I know... I have to do this... but, just this mission! I'm not coming back as a ninja!"

She nods and says, "Of course..."

Sasuke is curiously watching the conversation take place. He tries to understand what the two adults are discussing. When it registers what the hokage is saying he turns toward Kakashi and yells,

"Wait, am I getting this right? Your going to go capture Orochimaru?"

Kakashi nods. Sasuke scowls.

"Why does it have to be you?"

Kakashi turns to him, surprised.

"I need to protect you..."

"Will it be dangerous?" Sasuke asks nervously.

Kakashi sighs. "I won't lie to you... this is probably an A rank mission... it will be difficult."

Sasuke gets nervous look on his face. Tsunade smiles and says,

"Don't worry Sasuke. Your teacher may not look it but he is very skilled... And he won't be going alone... I'm sending two other very talented ninja with him."

"Who?" Sasuke asks rudely.

Tsunade looks surprised as she murmurs,

"Might Guy and Itachi Uchiha..."

Sasuke relaxes. "Ok... When will they leave?"

"As soon as possible," She then turns to Kakashi to say, "You will need to make arrangements to watch over your class and Sasuke himself just in case Orochimaru tries again while you are away..."

Kakashi nods. "I know just the person..."

She nods then smiles at Sasuke and says,

"It's so nice that you care so much about your teacher."

He blushes slightly but stays silent.

Kakashi smiles. "I have good students..."

He then places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder again and moves to walk out the door. As they move he says,

"When I make all the arrangements I'll report back here."

Tsunade nods.

Sasuke and Kakashi walk out of the room and down the stairs.

They walk in silence all the way to Sasuke's house when Sasuke asks,

"So who are you going to get to fill in for you?"

Kakashi smiles. "You'll see on monday..."

Sasuke then looks down sadly. Kakashi lifts up his chin and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go... you could get killed..."

Kakashi looks mildly surprised. He scowls then says,

"Now do you see why I don't want you to become a ninja? ...But, don't worry about me. I'm sure we will just capture Orochimaru and get out..."

Sasuke notices that Kakashi's eyes glaze over and he is looking off into the distance for a moment. Then Kakashi comes back to earth with a smile and says,

"Really! Don't worry, I'm going to be with your brother after all. Nothings going to happen."

The silver haired man turns to leave but is stopped when Sasuke grabs his arm and pulls him into a deep kiss. Kakashi brings his hands up to cup Sasuke's face as the kiss continues.

Sasuke reaches up to pull Kakashi's mask down but Kakashi stops him and sighs.

"...I have to go Sasuke... I love you..."

Sasuke closes his eyes and looks down. Kakashi hesitantly walks away. After a minute Sasuke sighs and walks inside his house.

__________________________________________________

He walks toward his room and falls on the bed. He starts taking off his clothes to get into the shower when he hears,

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

He jumps and tries to turn around to quickly. He ends up falling over on the floor while trying to cover himself.

Itachi smirks at him.

"What the hell Itachi? I'm naked here!" Sasuke yells while trying to grab something better to cover up with.

Itachi's smirk widens. He bends down and places himself so he is somewhat kneeling over Sasuke. Sasuke blushes and stares at his brother unbelievingly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He stutters.

Itachi uses one finger to stroke Sasuke's arm gently.

"It's ok Sasuke... we're brothers, you don't have to be embarrassed..."

Sasuke is to stunned to speak. Itachi continues,

"Was Kakashi just here? I thought I heard him outside... He must have just been looking after you because Orochimaru is trying to get you... That's considerate of him... I really do owe him for taking such good care of you..."

He suddenly gets up off of Sasuke and winks as he walks out of the door saying,

"See you in a few days Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke doesn't get up off the ground as he thinks, _What's gotten into him lately? He's acting like he cares..._

After a moment Sasuke remembers he was about to get in the shower so he stands up. The warm water runs down his body washing away all the insanity he had felt that day.

After the shower he settles into his bed and shudders as he thinks,

_I probably was going to get molested if those guys had taken me to Orochimaru. Kakashi once said he wants me for... eww... With that creepy snake guy?_

He yawn then gets more comfortable while he thinks,_ I hope Kakashi-sensei comes back soon..._

__________________________________________________

**Oh my gosh what if something happens to Kakashi? What was with Itachi? Hee hee.... Uchihacest...... **

**Anyway! Review!**

**KeikoPanda102 **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Finding what you need

Sasuke isn't really paying attention as he sits down in his desk on monday. He doesn't have anything to look forward to. He already knows his teacher will not be showing up today.

He hears the door open slowly and can't stop himself from looking up expectantly. When a man who is not his teacher walk through the door smiling he goes back to staring down at the desk lazily.

"Good morning," The man says cheerily. He is slightly shorter than Kakashi with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and he has a scar across the bridge of his nose. "My name is Iruka-sensei and I'll be your substitute teacher for a few days."

Naruto raises his hand and the new teacher nods to let him speak.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks loudly.

"He's just on a special mission at the moment. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Iruka answers with a smile.

Sasuke clenches his fists and thinks, _He better..._

Iruka begins teaching and Sasuke notices that he is more serious about the work than Kakashi is. He's not strict but he's a good teacher. Sasuke still likes Kakashi better but he just might be a little bit biased...

__________________________________________________

At lunch time Sasuke is sitting in his usual place with all the guys around him but he is not really listening to what they are talking about. He is wondering what his teacher is doing at the moment. He is then shaken out of his thought when Naruto says,

"Sasuke! You have been acting so weird lately! Snap out of it! Or at least tell me what's going on!"

Sasuke just sighs. He takes a bite out of his sandwich then starts,

"Have you ever heard of Orochimaru?"

Naruto looks stumped at first but then says excitedly,

"Ya! That sounds familiar! He's some big time ninja or something...?"

Sasuke nods. "Well, I met him and he offered me this deal so I could go to his special ninja training school... I turned him down though because he's creepy and he really only wanted me because I'm an Uchiha and because..." Sasuke shakes his head and doesn't continue what he was saying but says instead,

"Last Saturday Orochimaru sent two men to try and capture me. They had me and they were running but luckily Kakashi-sensei stopped them. Anyway... After that Kakashi took me to the hokage and she sent him on a mission to capture Orochimaru because he's a rouge ninja now and he did all this other stuff that's bad and stuff... plus he's trying to kidnap me..."

Sasuke takes a deep breath after his lengthy speech. He had probably never talked that much at one time in his whole life.

Naruto and the others are shocked into silence. After a minute Kiba says,

"...Ok... I think I see why you've been acting weird..."

The other boys nod then start a huge discussion about the information they had just received. Sasuke just takes another bite of his sandwich and goes back to thinking about his teacher again. Wondering what he could be doing...

__________________________________________________

At that moment Kakashi is knocking a group of men unconscious and running down a dark hallway. Next to him Itachi and Guy knock aside their own group of attackers.

The three-man team finally reach a huge room at the end of the hallway. Waiting for them inside the room is...

...Nothing.

Guy sighs and looks depressed.

"It's just like we thought guys... Orochimaru isn't here. He must have known we were coming and moved to a new hideout..."

Itachi and Kakashi nod. Then they glance at each other and Kakashi says,

"Erm... I'm going to search for any evidence of where he might be now..."

Itachi responds quickly,

"Yes, and Guy and I will round up the last of these little workers and interrogate them."

He and Kakashi exchange a meaningful glance as Kakashi runs toward the door on the other side of the room. He continues inside the room and closes the door.

He looks around the dark room then lights a few candles and begins his real search. All throughout the room are containers and books and other nonsense items but Kakashi is looking for something in particular. He finally spots it sitting on the edge of one of the long tables.

He picks up the small, glass vial and the clear liquid inside it sloshes around. He frowns at it then reluctantly places it inside his pocket. He then turns to leave the room.

He walks toward where he hears Guy yelling something. When he reaches them Itachi looks at him and asks,

"Did you find it?"

Kakashi just nods silently.

__________________________________________________

At the end of the day Sasuke is tired and really looking forward to going home and going to sleep. He walks out of the classroom and the school building. As he is about to pass the tree in front of the school he hears his name being called behind him. He turns around to see Iruka-sensei running toward him.

Once Iruka catches up with him he smiles and says,

"Hey Sasuke... I promised Kakashi I would walk you home just to be extra careful..."

Sasuke just nods and continues walking.

Iruka walks a few steps behind Sasuke. They go along in silence for a minute but then the substitute clears his throat and speaks up,

"You shouldn't worry. I don't think Orochimaru will come after you again so soon but Kakashi is just overprotective..."

Sasuke just nods again.

When they get to his house Iruka mutters an awkward,

"See you tomorrow Sasuke..."

Sasuke waves lazily back at him.

Sasuke goes into his room and wonders how he is going to get through more boring days like today without his... lover.

And the next few days do go by quite boringly. They are uneventful to say the least. Sasuke finds that they blend into one another.

On the third morning since Kakashi had been gone Sasuke is starting to nod off on his desk when he hears a commotion outside. Iruka-sensei suddenly bursts into the classroom and announces loudly,

"Kakashi-sensei got badly injured on the mission. He's in the hospital!"

__________________________________________________

**OhMygosh! Kakashi!**

**What happened? the mission seemed like it had been going so well... What did Kakashi get at Orochimaru's lair? Why was Itachi in on it? Strange...**

**No spoilers! Review! I love you!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Why do people like surprises

"Kakashi-sensei got badly injured on the mission, he's in the hospital!"

Sasuke is to shocked to move. Iruka glances at him nervously then focuses on calming the rest of the class. He tries for a minute to make the loud students quiet down but to no avail. During this time Sasuke realizes something.

_K-Kakashi-sensei? In the hospital? H-he's injured... badly? I-I need to go see him..._

He stands up with a determined look on his face. He walks out the door and is halfway down the hall when Iruka notices that he is gone. Iruka chases him down and grabs hold of his wrists to stop him from running. Sasuke struggles and screams, "No! No, I need to see him!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke it's ok I know! we're going to see him now... just stay with the class... please..." Iruka begs him.

Sasuke stops struggling and mutters a quiet, "Fine..."

They walk back to the now quiet class. Iruka shakily announces that they are going on a small field trip to visit Kakashi in the hospital. The class nods in unison and they form a line and walk to Konoha hospital in mostly silence. Even Naruto held his comments.

Every moment away from Kakashi, not knowing if he's really ok or not, is killing Sasuke. His fists are clenches as they all file into the buildings main entrance.

Sakura asks the lady at the front desk which room their teacher is in and she smiles politely as she says, "304"

As they walk toward the room Sasuke's heart begins to beat faster. _What if he really is terribly hurt? What if he's going to... d-die...? _Despite himself, tears begin to form in Sasuke's eyes. He moves to the back of the line as they reach the room. He's nervous about what he will find on the other side of the door.

The students step inside one at a time with Sasuke and Iruka going last. Once inside the room Sasuke cannot see over the heads of the rest of the class. He hears some girls gasp and his heart skips beat. Then he hears a sound that makes him want to cry out in happiness.

"Girls, girls, It's not that bad..." Kakashi said soothingly.

A few students laugh then Naruto says, "Wow Kakashi-sensei you really took a beating..."

Sasuke hears Kakashi laugh. He just stands there, still unable to see his teacher.

Iruka-sensei suddenly speaks up saying, "Why don't we circulate the room so everyone has a chance to say hi to Kakashi-sensei..."

The people at the front mutter a few 'get well's' then start to move to the back. A few more people shift up to the front and say their pieces but Sasuke still cannot see what his teacher looks like or why the girls would gasp.

Finally someone moves and Sasuke gets look at Kakashi. He stifles a gasp. Kakashi laying back in the hospital bed covered in bandages and has a broken arm and a black eye. The tears are stuck in Sasuke's eyes, he refuses to let them fall.

Sasuke glides forward so he is almost an arms length away from Kakashi's bed. The two lock eyes instantly. After a moment Sasuke remembers he is surrounded by his fellow classmates and he needs to act the part.

He puts on an aloof face and turns away muttering,

"Glad you didn't die Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi smiles and mutters back, "Thanks Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke shifts to the back of the room and waits until everyone had a chance to see Kakashi. When everyone had, Iruka says,

"Ok everyone we need to get back to class. Lets go..."

Sasuke shrinks to the corner so that he is the last one to leave. When everyone else is gone he says quietly,

"I'll come back later... I promise."

He then walks out of the room before Kakashi can say anything in return.

__________________________________________________

The rest of the day goes by painfully slow. When the bell finally rings to signal the end of the day Sasuke is the first to run out of the classroom. He continues running all the way to the hospital and to the room he knows Kakashi is inhabiting.

He flies into the room, surprising Kakashi. Sasuke stops the moment he enters the room and breathes heavily. He closes the door slowly, leans against it and looks down.

Kakashi smiles then looks questioning as he asks, "Did you run all the way here?"

Sasuke is still trying to catch his breath so he just nods.

Kakashi laughs. Sasuke glares at him and pants lightly as he asks,

"What happened?"

Kakashi turns serious as he says, "We didn't find Orochimaru... He wasn't at the hideout..."

Sasuke looks down. "...Then... how did that happen to you?"

Kakashi smiles a little as he explains,

"Even though Orochimaru wasn't his hideout... It wasn't abandoned. We had all of the inhabitants restrained but they somehow got free and there was somewhat of a rebellion. I was watching them at the time so I got the most of it. Itachi and Guy came a few minutes later and helped me round them up again but a few did get away."

Sasuke looks up at his teacher and sees him smiling even though he's covered with bandages and bruises and Sasuke's tears break over the edge.

He glides over to Kakashi who looks stunned at the water falling from Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi sits up and uses his good hand to hold Sasuke's. He pulls the boy's hand to his chest and clutches it to him while the boy sobs,

"K-Kakashi-sensei! I was s-so scared. I knew this was a bad idea!"

"I've had worse, Sasuke... I'll be ok..." He promises.

Kakashi then releases Sasuke's hand so he can slide his through the boys dark hair. He pulls Sasuke to him where he continues to cry. Sasuke wants to be nearer to his teacher so he climbs up on the bed and snuggles closer to the gray haired man.

Sasuke stops crying after a moment and he slowly tilts his head up to look into his teachers eyes. He pulls down the mask and lift his face to carefully press his lips onto Kakashi's. Kakashi deepens the kiss lovingly. when he breaks away he murmurs softly,

"I missed you to, Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiles. Kakashi then smiles innocently as he presses his hardness against Sasuke's sensitive area. Sasuke gasps.

"K-Kakashi-sensei you're injured!"

Kakashi just continues to smile and grind as he says, "Then we'll just have to be careful I guess..."

Sasuke is about to argue but quickly loses himself when he feels Kakashi's hand rub his manhood. Kakashi then shifts to position himself on top of Sasuke but when he moves Sasuke notices a look of pain flash across his face.

Sasuke pushes Kakashi down on the bed and straddles the surprised man. He then shuffles to the end of the bed and slowly reaches his hands up Kakashi's hospital gown. Now it's Kakashi's turns to gasp. A gasp that quickly turns to a moan when the boy grasps his erect shaft.

Sasuke then lowers his head to his teachers crotch and begins to suck and pump. Kakashi shivers as Sasuke licks off a little bit of pre-cum. Sasuke wraps his mouth around Kakashi and hums making the gray haired man have difficultly remembering to breath.

Sasuke suddenly discards his own clothing and adjust his position so his entrance is directly over Kakashi's large member. Sasuke lowers himself onto Kakashi and lets out a muffled yell. Kakashi gives an involuntary jerk of his hips and Sasuke yelps.

Despite the pain Sasuke starts to move up and down slowly, gradually gaining speed. Kakashi grips the sheets of the bed roughly and clenches his teeth.

"S-Sasuke!" he growls lowly.

Sasuke starts to pant and moan loudly. Kakashi bucks his hips in time to Sasuke's movements and suddenly Sasuke explodes while yelling Kakashi's name. Not long after Kakashi comes inside of Sasuke and Sasuke slides off of him and collapses on top of the perfectly satisfied gray haired man.

Sasuke falls asleep quickly afterward and stays the whole night in the hospital.

__________________________________________________

**Was this kinda a short chapter? Oh well... I liked it anyway... I needed another excuse for a lime...**

**Anywho... Ya this one wasn't so much a cliffhanger so people can be happy about that! Itachi is going to be in the next chapter so.... yay! **

**Review! I love you!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The short chapter that just confuses you...

Kakashi is pouting and has his arms crossed as Sasuke pushes him out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Sasuke just has an innocent smile on his face.

"Sasukeee!" Kakashi growls, "I don't need this stupid thing, I can walk fine!"

He begins to stand up but Sasuke pushes him back down and scowls.

"Yes you do! You got hurt really bad and I want you to be extra careful for a while."

"I got hurt a little but not even in my legs, I can stand!" Kakashi shouts.

"But then I can't take care of you Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke explains.

Kakashi becomes silent and goes back to pouting. He remains silent until he sighs frustratingly and says,

"This is madness Sasuke. Are you going to push me all the way home?"

Sasuke just nods while smiling kindly.

"I could crawl faster than this..." Kakashi grumbles under his breathe.

When they finally reach Kakashi's apartment Sasuke tries to figure a way to carry the wheelchair up the stairs.

"Ok that's enough!" Kakashi declares as he stands up and walks swiftly up the stairs leaving Sasuke scowling at the bottom. Sasuke then turns away angrily and announces,

"Fine! I'm leaving... Bye Kakashi-sensei."

In a flash Kakashi is down the stairs and stopping Sasuke from leaving. He wraps the boy in his arms and kisses him lightly. Sasuke struggles but Kakashi just smirks and deepens the kiss. Sasuke soon gives in and nibbles Kakashi's lip softly. Kakashi then pulls away, leaving the boy panting.

"Thank you for 'taking care' of me in the hospital Sasuke..." He says slyly.

Sasuke just blushes deeply as he glares at him.

Kakashi suddenly senses another presence and he tenses up as he pushes the confused student away. The gray haired man glances around nervously then a look of comprehension dawn on his face and he relaxes.

He looks down longingly at Sasuke who still has a confused expression on his cute little face.

"You helped me get home Sasuke... I think you need to get home now..." He says quietly.

Sasuke's mood changes abruptly. He pouts.

"But... don't you need any more help...?"

Kakashi looks down sadly then pushes the boy away more and says,

"Weren't you about to leave before I stopped you anyway?"

Sasuke smiles and says, "I was just bluffing... But I guess I will go... If you don't want me here..."

Kakashi groans and despite his better judgement pulls the boy in for one more kiss. He then turns and walks up the stairs leaving the boy dazed.

__________________________________________________

Kakashi walks into his house then falls face first onto the couch. He lays there for a minute before he says,

"I thought I sensed you... What do you want?"

Out of the shadows of the room steps Itachi, who answers,

"You know..."

Kakashi just grunts.

Itachi then takes on a more teasing yet, slightly malicious tone as he says,

"Seems like you were having fun with my little brother..."

Kakashi doesn't respond.

"...Did you do it then?"

Kakashi sighs.

"I... can't... Not yet anyways..."

Itachi scowls.

"It's just going to be worse... The closer you get the more betrayed he will feel..."

Kakashi's stomach turns and he sits up as he says,

"I know. But... at least wait until he's out of school. I mean... we don't even know if he's going to choose-"

"He will. You know he will... fine, wait until he finishes school but no longer than that..." Itachi smirks as he says, "If you don't... I will."

Kakashi looks up at him, shocked. "Y-you wouldn't...!"

Itachi's smirk just widens.

"I would... and I would enjoy it immensely. Just because I approve of you doesn't mean I wouldn't give anything to be in your place..."

Kakashi gasps.

"...remember that... and don't make me do your...dirty work."

Kakashi is still somewhat shaken as he scowls and nods silently.

Itachi nods back at him and slips out the window leaving Kakashi with a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

_I know I have to do it... to protect him but... _Kakashi thinks, _He's going to hate me for it... It's a lose-lose situation..._

Kakashi sighs and falls back on the couch.

__________________________________________________

**Foreshadowing! This may not make sense yet but it will! It will, but no I will not tell you what's gonna happen. You can try to figure it out on your own but... ssshhhhh!**

**Surprises! **

**oh ya... can you all help me with something? I am wondering if you think Naruto should fall for Sai or stay with Hinata? thnks!**

**I love you! And I hope you all love my story as well!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so now I'm starting a countdown to when Sasuke graduates because thats when I'm sorta gonna change the story a little...**

**__________________________________________________**

Chapter 24: Who's coming out now?

3 weeks before graduation...

Sasuke is coming home from a secret date with Kakashi. They had been going on these dates for a while now, and they always left Sasuke in a good mood. He had had a good time this night so he was in a great mood. He walks up his front steps and opens the door. He is about to walk to his room, as usual, when he hears his fathers voice from the other room...

"What do you want speak about Itachi?"

Sasuke becomes curious instantly so he walks to the living room and leans outside the door to eavesdrop on his father and brother. He hears Itachi speak up monotonously,

"I need to tell you something of great importance... to me at least. You may not like what I'm about to say but I would greatly appreciate it if you would simply listen to me..."

Sasuke can imagine his father scowling upon hearing this then he hears his father actually grunt in response. Itachi continues,

"I won't beat around the bush in telling you this..."

Now Sasuke is getting very intrigued, he waits with baited breath as Itachi says in a confident voice,

"Father... I'm gay."

Sasuke gasps. He then clasps his hand over his mouth to quiet himself. He doesn't hear anything for a moment then his father laughs nervously.

"Heh heh... good one Itachi..."

Itachi scowls. "I am not joking at all father."

Sasuke just hears silence again for a moment and then-

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

Sasuke flinches at his fathers raised voice and continues to listen to the scene in the other room. He hears shallow breathing coming from it and then,

"...Shall I leave?"

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT AND-"

"I am leaving... you don't need to tell me twice..."

Sasuke is still to shocked at the information he just heard and he doesn't think to move when he hears Itachi walk to exit the room. The older Uchiha brother goes through the open door then notices Sasuke.

Itachi stares surprised at his brother and Sasuke whimpers slightly as his eyes widen and he looks back at Itachi. Itachi gets a confident look in his eyes and grabs Sasuke's arm firmly and starts to drag him toward his room.

When they enter Itachi's room he throws Sasuke roughly on his bed then crawls on top of him, pinning his arms and legs down. Sasuke just stares into his brothers eyes with fear and slight curiosity.

"Judging from your surprised expression... you heard what I said..." Itachi purrs quietly.

Sasuke just nods then he gets enough strength back to stutter,

"W-why did you tell him...that? Now he just kicked you out... and you have to l-leave..."

"I was planning on leaving anyway, I just felt like having an excuse..."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Then you're not...?"

Itachi smirks down at him. "No... I am... And father should be able to except that. Although it's not really a surprise that he doesn't..."

Itachi then sighs and gets up off Sasuke letting the boy stumble toward the door. Before he exits he quietly mutters,

"...Itachi... do you... l-like anyone?"

Itachi looks surprised. He then smiles and walks over to Sasuke. He places a hand on the younger boys head and says,

"Yes... I like... someone... very much..."

Sasuke just looks up into his brothers deep, dark eyes questioningly. Then when Itachi doesn't continue he slowly walks out of Itachi's room and down the hall. As he walks he thinks, _Itachi is gay... He said he likes someone but, he didn't tell me who... I-I can't believe it. And... he's going to leave... leave? I've been wanting him to leave for so long but now... he's been so kind to me lately and I-I don't want him to leave, I don't want him to!_

Sasuke turns around and rushes back toward Itachi's room. He throws open his brothers door then flings his arms around his surprised brother.

"Don't leave big brother! I don't want you to!" he pleads.

Itachi is to surprised to say anything at first but then he smiles and whispers,

"Little brother... don't worry... I have to leave but... I will not leave you alone. I'll move into a house nearby and you can visit me anytime and... just think about this... you only have three weeks until you graduate and then..." He hesitates then looks up blankly and says, "...And then your life will change... I promise. So, just try and survive a few more weeks. It will all be better soon I promise..."

Sasuke steps away from Itachi and nods. Itachi then reaches down and lifts up Sasuke's chin. Sasuke's eyes widen. Itachi then moves his hand to caress Sasuke's face as he says with a smile,

"Good night, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke averts his eyes as he mumbles,

"But... If you're going to leave tomorrow... do you think I could sleep with you tonight?... You know... like we used to..."

Now Itachi's eyes widen then turn darker as he says,

"...What about Kakashi?"

Sasuke doesn't believe his ears. "W-what are talking about?" he asks nervously.

Itachi just smirks darkly as he says, "...Your boyfriend might not appreciate it if you sleep in a bed with another guy... even if it is your brother..."

Sasuke is paralyzed. _H-he knows...?_

Itachi continues, "...No. As much as I..." Itachi stop and sighs then continues, "...You should sleep in your own bed tonight Sasuke... now go..."

"...before I change my mind..." he mutters under his breath so Sasuke cannot even hear him.

Sasuke regains the use of his legs enough to walk to his room and fall on the bed.

__________________________________________________

**Yay! an entire chapter devoted to Uchihacest! now, I know what your thinking... what about Kakashi? well please just relax and see where the story leads...**

**I love you!**

**^-^**

**KeikoPanda102**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Love all around(cliche title)

2 weeks to graduation...

Ever since Sai admitted his feelings to the blond, Naruto had been trying to find someone else for Sai to love. Basically he'd been setting the pale skinned boy up with different people on blind dates to see if feelings could be sparked.

So far Naruto's attempts had been fruitless but he had not given up. He had even tried to get Sasuke to make Sai fall for him again and that had ended in Kakashi almost getting them busted.

The funny thing is that with all the attention Sai was getting from Naruto, Sai just fell more in love. Naruto was too blind to realize it though. Hinata didn't want to be rude so she went back to her shy self and just ignored her estranged boyfriends romps.

Sasuke was watching Sai fawn over Naruto at lunchtime when he heard a familiar sound coming from behind a nearby wall. The sound coming from around the corner was a combination of moans and growls. He stood up to investigate.

Sasuke turns the corner curiously and then gasps at what he sees. Kiba and Neji are fiercely making out on the other side of the brick wall.

Unfortunately Kiba possesses very good hearing and he hears Sasuke gasp. He releases his lips from Neji's and turns wide eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke voices a small, "eep," and switches to the other side of the wall.

He hears Kiba whisper something then Neji gasps and whispers back. Sasuke groans quietly then decides to just get it over with and face the music. He plasters an awkward smile on his face and turns the corner to face Neji and Kiba.

If Sasuke thought he was awkward he could never even begin to imagine how uncomfortable Neji and Kiba felt at that moment. They have strained looks on their faces as Sasuke says,

"...Hey... guys? Erm... what's up...?"

The two lovers just stare at him with bemused expressions on their faces. Sasuke sighs and says,

"Ok, ok. Just relax. I'm not going to tell anyone and if you need proof of that well... the truth is I've known about this for a while now. Ever since that night I went over to Kiba's house and... Hana told me some interesting information..."

The two boys now let blushes creep into their already red faces as they mutter a quiet, "Oh..."

Sasuke now puts on a genuine smile as he starts to walk away and says,

"You guys should really think about coming out though... I'd bet that there are a lot more gays than you think." With this he adds a wink leaving Kiba and Neji in surprised silence.

Sasuke walks back to where the others were eating lunch in time to hear,

"Sai! Stop it!"

Sasuke looks up and and sees Sai leaning over Naruto with his lips poised near the blonds. Naruto is under him struggling feebly to get away. Sasuke laughs.

_Naruto really is an idiot... He doesn't take Sai seriously at all. But, I can see that look in Sai's eye... He wants Naruto badly... I feel sad for him..._

Suddenly Naruto looks past Sai and Sasuke questioningly. Some of the others nearby look to where he is looking also. Sasuke turns around, curious to what could make everyone stare.

Kiba and Neji are walking toward the group of student. A few gasps escape some of the observers when they notice that the two are holding hands. The two nervous boys falter for a moment and turn immensely red. They cast short glances at Sasuke. He smiles back at them encouragingly. They become more confident and sit down under the watchful eyes of everyone n the class.

All the sudden, Sasuke hears a small clapping coming from behind him. He turns to see Lee clapping and smiling widely. The others pick up on the idea and begin to clap themselves. Soon the whole lunch area was loud with cheers and applause. Kiba and Neji's faces are red with embarrassment but they are smiling happily.

Once the initial surprise had faded, everyone was next to Kiba and Neji asking them questions and just plain enjoying being around them. Sasuke thought Neji and Kiba had probably never been happier, and he was happy to have been the one to help them...

__________________________________________________

At the end of the day Sasuke remains in his seat as the rest of the class leaves. It had been some time since anyone had questioned his staying after school. They still wave and say goodbye as they walk out.

Once everyone is gone Sasuke asks,

"Kakashi-sensei? Are we going to train today?"

Kakashi looks at him blankly.

"I don't know... I kinda thought we'd... stay in today..."

Sasuke scowls. "You are just trying to get out of training... like always..."

Kakashi smirks as he grabs the small in Sasuke's back and pulls the boy closer. As he bends down to kiss Sasuke's neck gently he whispers,

"You caught me..."

Kakashi and Sasuke's time together had been mostly divided between training and mock dates which usually end in sex. Kakashi, being the pervert he is, always pushed for sex and Sasuke would usually comply. Although Sasuke does realize Kakashi only does this to distract him from training and becoming a stronger ninja, Sasuke can't usually resist when Kakashi touches him like he is at this moment.

Kakashi slyly reaches his hand up Sasuke's shirt and the boy purrs. He then whispers,

"I'm glad Kiba and Neji came out... they looked very happy..."

Sasuke pushes away from Kakashi and says,

"Ya... I actually kind of helped them... But, now they think I'm gay too..."

He smiles when Kakashi laughs. Then he scowls and says,

"Kakashi-sensei, why don't we train today? I know you don't like it but I will become a ninja... you cannot stop me."

Kakashi just smiles innocently.

"Ok... we'll train today... but I'm still not giving up..."

They make their way to the training grounds and Sasuke practices with his sharingan. Near the end though... the mood changes slightly and the two lovers end up becoming hot and sweaty for another reason other than just training...

__________________________________________________

**Yay! I don't know why I love KibaXNeji so much but I just do! Really short chapter isn't it? oh well...**

**Anyway... so people apparently don't like Sai as much as I thought... I wrote the next chapter according to your wishes so just wait and see what happens... kinda sad but Oh well....**

**This chapter was boring... Like I said... it will get much more interesting after Sasuke graduates!**

**I love you all! XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The one who makes you happiest

One week until graduation...

Kakashi and Sasuke were walking back from a date when they come across a familiar face. Sai is sitting on the edge of the street with his head in his hands.

Sasuke is curious so he walks over to Sai and places a hand on his shoulder. Sai looks up blankly. Sasuke gives him a concerned look.

Sai tries to fake a smile but fails and the corners of his eyes water slightly. "What's wrong" Sasuke asks sympathetically.

Sai looks down and wipes his eyes then says,

"Naruto... H-he's getting married..."

Sasuke looks shocked then he gets a pained look on his face and grips Sai's shoulder harder. He then pulls the boy up and embraces him.

"I'm so sorry Sai..." he whispers.

Sai has a surprised look on his face then he just lets go and follows the hug. Kakashi is watching warily. If Sai falls for Sasuke again because of this hug he will have to take precautions against the boy. Soon Sasuke pulls away from the hug and looks at Sai with sadness in his eyes. "What are you going to do...?"

Sai puts on a genuine smile as he replies,

"What can I do? I love him... Oh ya... he wants you to be his best man..."

Sasuke frowns but nods his head.

"...He's really exited about it... just a warning..."

Sasuke nods again then asks cautiously,

"...How did he tell you? Was he...kind?"

Sai gives him a slightly happier look as he says,

"Actually... He seemed pretty upset about it. I think I even noticed his lower lip trembling, like he thought I would hit him or something... He's such a cute dobe..."

Sasuke nods then feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up, surprised. He had almost forgotten Kakashi was right behind him. He looked up at the gray haired man with longing in his eyes. Kakashi just nods and they smile at Sai as they walk away.

Once they know they are alone, Sasuke jumps on Kakashi and pulls his mask down. Kakashi holds him close but doesn't make a move to kiss him. Sasuke reaches up and caresses his teachers face while his mouth hovers desperately near Kakashi's.

"Kakashi-sensei... I love you..." He whispers.

"I love you to Sasuke..."

"Thank you... I really needed to hear you say that..." Sasuke sighs.

Sasuke closes his eyes and leans closer, intent on capturing Kakashi's lips.

"And what do we have here?"

Sasuke's eyes quickly jerk open and he spins around. He relaxes slightly when he sees Itachi smirking back at him, but then gets annoyed at his brother for the interruption.

He frowns then feels confused when Kakashi pulls him closer protectively. He looks up at his teacher as he pulls his mask back up and scowls at Itachi. The older Uchiha just smiles back innocently.

"Didn't mean to interrupt... I was just passing by and I sensed you two's presence over here... just thought I'd say hi..."

Sasuke is still confused about his lovers actions but he tuns to his brother and glares.

"What do you want Itachi?" Kakashi asks angrily.

"Nothing! I just haven't seen my little brother in some time and I miss him," He then directs his stare at Sasuke and says, "I understand you're graduating in about a week... I know you are planning on leaving the house but where exactly are you going...?"

Sasuke had been planning a lie to tell all his friends when he ran away with Kakashi but then he thought, _But Itachi already knows about Kakashi and I. I might as well just tell him the truth..._

"Kakashi-sensei and I are going away somewhere..."

Itachi looks intrigued as he says,

"Oh really? Where are you going?"

Sasuke is about to tell him when Kakashi interrupts by saying,

"We're going somewhere close but still secluded. I don't think it should matter all that much where exactly..."

Itachi narrows his eyes. "...Right... Of course not. I'm just his brother after all." He then turns back to Sasuke and says, "Have you told father yet, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks down as he mumbles,

"I-I'm going to do it the day of graduation... And then I'll leave that night, so I won't have to put up with him being angry with me for very long..."

Itachi just nods then mutters,

"That sounds nice then... But just remember Sasuke... You can visit me anytime, I would enjoy it very much... See you guys later then..."

Sasuke looks surprised but he nods shakily. He then feels Kakashi arm around him tighten it's grip. Itachi then glances at Kakashi and frowns.

It might just be Sasuke's imagination, but he thinks he sees Itachi flash his sharingan at Kakashi before he turns to leave. Sasuke is sure it's his imagination but when he turns to look at Kakashi he can't deny the gray haired man looks slightly paler.

Kakashi shakes his head to relax again. He notices Sasuke looking up at him nervously and he smiles reassuringly at the boy. Kakashi loosens his grip on Sasuke and they walk back to the students house where the two lovers part ways.

__________________________________________________

The next morning Sasuke wakes up slowly and completely at ease. _No school because it's sunday and no Naruto-_

He suddenly realizes all his dreams did not come true. Naruto is sitting on the end of his bed staring off into space. Sasuke groans and his head falls back on the pillow. Naruto comes back to earth and looks at Sasuke.

"Oh good. You're awake. There's something I need to talk to you about..." He mumbles.

Sasuke sits up and says in an annoyed tone,

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"I'm about to tell you!" Naruto says loudly. Then he just looks back up at the ceiling again without saying anymore. Now Sasuke is pissed and confused.

"Well?" He asks impatiently.

Naruto looks startled as he turns to face Sasuke again. His face then turns thoughtful as he says slowly,

"Sasuke... I-I'm getting married..."

Sasuke lays back on the head board of the bed and says,

"Ya... I ran into Sai yesterday... He told me that you told him about it. And that you want me to be your best man. Sounds good..."

Naruto looks surprised and he nods his head vigorously. Then he looks down again and mutters,

"Sai... that's the real reason I'm here..."

Now Sasuke is getting intrigued. He sits up a little straighter and prepares to listen to Naruto's story.

"...I love Hinata... You know I do! But... lately I think I-I might be feeling something for Sai also." Naruto then sighs and looks imploringly at Sasuke. "He really loves me doesn't he?"

_So he does realize... _Sasuke thinks, surprised at his friends sudden spurt of intelligence and calm, rational thinking. He then nods and Naruto sighs again.

"...I asked Hinata to marry me, like I do everything else, on impulse. But... I think I mite have done it for another reason also..." Naruto sighs then continues,

"The other day I was hanging out with Sai and he was all over me like usual and... I couldn't deny it... I was having a great time. He was calling me an idiot and making me laugh at his obvious social awkwardness and... This feeling just came welling up inside of me... Do you know what I mean?" he asks nervously.

Sasuke just nods silently. He did know what he meant. Sasuke remembered that feeling from when he first really thought that he might just not hate Kakashi-sensei. It was a scary feeling, it was new and unusual, and confusing! It was so confusing, Sasuke had to laugh to himself when he remembered it.

Sasuke is suddenly pulled out of his memories as Naruto continues talking,

"...That feeling... When I felt it I... I got scared. And like a coward I ran away from it. I ran away from Sai and ran to something more familiar, Hinata. But I still couldn't sooth the feeling so I tried to get away from it some more. I asked Hinata to marry me. She was so surprised, then again so was I. And when she said yes I was so happy I forgot about the feeling. But then I saw Sai again. And the feeling came back along with the cowardliness. And I looked for an escape again... I told him I was marrying Hinata. He took it so well it almost made me want to cry. I realized I didn't want to hurt him but I don't want to hurt Hinata either... I-I don't know what to do..." he hung his head when he finished.

Sasuke sighed. He felt bad for everyone involved and felt relief he was just simply with his one and only, Kakashi.

"Naruto." he said plainly.

The blond looks up sheepishly.

"Do you want my advice?"

Naruto nods eagerly. Sasuke sighs again but continues,

"...Go with what makes you the most happy. Because... no matter who you choose... They all just want you to be happy. I can promise you this... your happiness is one of the reasons they love you in the first place."

Naruto's bright blue eyes widen considerable. Then he smiles and stands up.

"Wow, Sasuke. Who knew you could give great love advice?"

Sasuke glares at him playfully then sees that Naruto is about to leave he asks,

"Where are you going?"

Naruto beams. "To find whoever makes me the happiest!"

And with that, Naruto jumps out Sasuke's window and runs off, leaving Sasuke still pissed off and confused.

__________________________________________________

**Yup.... Naruto will make his choice. Hinata or Sai, Hinata or Sai? who would you choose?**

**anyway, XD, review and stuff! That means you Zoe! XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Tie all the lose ends up

2 days until graduation...

"So... two days and _we_ will be legal!" Kakashi brags happily as he and Sasuke walk to the students house after school.

Sasuke just rolls his eyes. "Not like anything is going to be different..."

Kakashi's smile widens. "On the contrary. It will be very different."

"How?" Sasuke asks lazily.

Kakashi looks thoughtful as he says, "Even though pretty much everyone already knows about us... I think it's just-"

"Wait, what?!?!" Sasuke interrupts loudly.

Kakashi gives him a confused glance then looks down mockingly.

"Sasuke? Can you honestly not tell that everyone knows? It's not that hard to figure out... Iruka told me he could just tell by the way we looked at each other. I bet even Naruto knows."

Sasuke goes even paler than usual. He had never thought of this. Never imagined telling his friends about his and their teacher's relationship. He started feeling very sick as he imagined even just holding hands with Kakashi in front of everyone.

_They know? Damn it! How am I supposed to face them now? _He thinks while panicking.

Sasuke suddenly feels a hand run through his hair. Kakashi is looking down at him with concern in his eyes.

"Sasuke... If you really don't want them to know... we can make up a story or something. They don't have to know."

Sasuke is surprised then he looks down and is silent for a moment. When he finally speaks up his voice is slow and thoughtful.

"No... it's fine. It would just be a pain if we had to make up some story to cover for it and everything."

Kakashi smiles and looks up toward the sky. He has known Sasuke long enough to know that what he says is just another version of what he wants to say. _What he really means is, 'I want them to know.' _Kakashi's smile widens.

Sasuke notices his teacher's smile. For some reason it annoys him greatly and he feels like getting in a fight with the gray haired man.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you walking me home everyday? It's not like Orochimaru is going to just come and get me!"

"I'm just being careful. You never know with Orochimaru."

"I can take care of myself now, though!" Sasuke growls and quickly flashes his sharingan.

Kakashi smiles as he places a hand on Sasuke head and says,

"Oh really? Then why haven't you been able to land a punch while we're training?"

Sasuke glares. "I have to landed a punch! You just didn't count it because you we're reading one or your stupid books at the time! And besides... that's different. I can take care of myself, I know I can, and so do you!"

"Not taking any chances..." Kakashi says with a shrug.

Sasuke glowers and crosses his arms as he turns away from the older man. Kakashi glances at the boy with his one normal eye then sighs.

He reaches down to caress Sasuke face but before his hand can touch that perfect pale skin, it is slapped away by Sasuke's hand. Kakashi is surprised for a moment then he frowns and grabs hold of the hand Sasuke had used to knock away his own. Sasuke struggles against his grip.

He pulls down his mask and roughly presses his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke forces his lips shut, determined not to let the older man get his way. Kakashi's tongue traces the outside of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's own tongue begs to be let out of it's cage but Sasuke just confines it determinedly.

Kakashi uses his other hand to reach up Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's eyes jerk open. He tries to scream for Kakashi to stop but his voice is muffled but his teacher's lips. Kakashi is surprised by his students determination and he releases Sasuke's lips slowly.

Sasuke gasps for air. Kakashi stares down at him nervously. Sasuke looks up and glares. Kakashi tries to not let his eyes betray any form of emotion. He must have succeeded because Sasuke just continues glaring.

Kakashi then sighs and releases Sasuke's hand. He looks down, expecting Sasuke to either yell at him or storm away. When Sasuke does neither, Kakashi looks blankly at his student.

"Humphff..." Is all the boy says as he looks down with his arms crossed.

Kakashi is instantly happier, just because Sasuke isn't that mad at him. He cautiously reaches up to stroke the boys slightly flushed cheek. Sasuke turns away a little but doesn't complain. This time Kakashi leans in for a kiss gently.

He is rewarded by Sasuke opening his mouth expectantly and invitingly. He traces his tongue along Sasuke's making the boy moan quietly. Kakashi then pulls away to whisper,

"I'm sorry. I know I'm overprotective but you know it's just because I love you Sasuke..."

Sasuke sighs and nods. They walk in silence for a moment then Kakashi decides to press his luck and ask,

"So... Am I your date for Naruto and Hinata's wedding?"

Sasuke just gives him a withering glance, making the masked man smirk playfully. Sasuke then looks down and mutters,

"...The wedding... I'd almost forgotten about it..."

Sasuke remembered when he first heard that Naruto had chosen Hinata. Of course, no one else knew that he even had to think about it. Only Sasuke knew that Naruto had made a decision between two people, and he'd chosen Hinata over Sai.

Sasuke wasn't mad at Naruto. He didn't even think Naruto had made the wrong choice but... He just wished he could help Sai somehow. _Unrequited love must be painful..._Sasuke thought when he first saw Sai after the big news had been revealed.

Sasuke wondered what Sai would think if he knew Naruto had even considered him. Sasuke contemplated telling him, but then thought, _It will just hurt more that way..._

And Naruto wouldn't want to cause Sai pain, he just didn't want to be with him as much as he wanted to be with Hinata.

Suddenly a hand waves in front of Sasuke's face and Kakashi says,

"Sasuke! Sasuke, anyone home?"

"What?" Sasuke says harshly.

Kakashi smiles. "You were staring off into space for a while. And you didn't answer my question!"

Sasuke looks confused for a moment then he scowls and rolls his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes shine with bright with amusement as he whines, "Well?"

"Ya, ya," Sasuke says as he waves his hand lazily, "You can be my date I guess. It's in two months I think. If you still want to go then, i'll take you."

Kakashi smiles happily. Then he scowls as he thinks, _two months..._

____________________________________________________

**Ok... the next chapter is going to be graduation day. And just so no one is angry im just going to tell you now. Nothing big happens. The exciting stuff happens AFTER graduation. so be patient and then chapter 29 is going to be very different so look out for that also.....**

**anyway, I really hope you still like the story so far! It's been really fun even though I don't even like KakaSasu!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 18: Not a girl but not yet a woman.(HA HA HA HA!)

Graduation day...

Sasuke is standing behind a curtain among his peers, awaiting their names to be called so they can walk up on the stage and receive their diplomas. All around him, the other students are panicking or nervously pacing back and forth. Sasuke is simply standing in the midst of the madness with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. The only other students who don't seem to be caught up in the excitement of graduation are Shikamaru and Gaara. Then again... Gaara really doesn't show any emotions besides anger and Shikamaru is just lazy.

Suddenly Kakashi's head appears from the other side of the curtain and he yells for the students to get in line in alphabetical order. Sasuke shuffles quickly to his place then intriguingly watches as Sai tries to find his place in line. Sai starts off in the S's but then someone informs him that it is by last name. He then looks annoyed and walks around aimlessly for a minute. Finally he just sighs and goes to the back of the line. Sasuke finds this quite amusing and he chuckles to himself as he follows the line out into a large room with tons of seats filled with parents and family members. He takes his seat next to some girl he knows vaguely.

Suddenly he sees Naruto lean down next to the girl and bully her until she moves and he places himself down on the seat she had previously occupied. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his best friend and gets a wide smile in response. Naruto then leans in to whisper loudly,

"Sasuke isn't this great? We're finally graduating!" he holds out his fist and Sasuke places a small smile on his face taps it with own knuckles.

The announcer starts calling off names the list and people walk up onto the stage. Naruto doesn't pay any attention to anyone else as he continues whispering,

"And I'm getting married! Can you believe that? Oh ya, did you ever give me an answer? Are you going to be my best man?"

Sasuke small smile widens slightly as he says,

"I already told you I would be! But I was wondering... do you think I could bring a date?"

Naruto's bright eyes open even wider and he gapes at Sasuke until he regains his voice and stutters,

"O-of course you can bring a date! I didn't even know you had someone in mind. Who is it? Do I know them?"

Sasuke's eyes slim because he doesn't fail to notice the use of 'them' instead of 'her.' Then he hears his name being called and he stands up while muttering,

"I'll tell you later."

Sasuke turns to glide up to the stage. He looks out into the audience and sees his mother and father, and a noticeable amount of rows away, his brother. He scowls when he doesn't see who he was really looking for, the only person who really ever cared about him, his teacher.

Sasuke grabs his diploma being held out by the principle then looks up and sees something that surprises him. His teacher is smiling down at him with his hand extended. Sasuke is surprised for a moment then he shakes himself and grasps the hand tightly. _I feel stupid... I should have known he would be up on the stage. He was our teacher..._

When he thinks he can get away with it, Kakashi slyly pushes a lock of Sasuke's hair behind the boys ear. Sasuke looks up at him with wide eyes. Kakashi then lets go of Sasuke's hand and Sasuke stumbles off the stage and sits back down.

Sasuke only looks up from his lap when he hears cheers and screams from all around him. He glances up at the stage only to find Naruto beaming and a teacher scolding him. Sasuke smiles. _Of course Naruto would do something stupid. He's Naruto. Wonder what he did?_

Sasuke turns to a laughing Kiba and asks. Through laughter Kiba replies,

"He did a backflip as he grabbed the diploma. If that wasn't funny enough, the principal totally got him for it. He wasn't very discreet, although I kinda think that was the point."

Sasuke had to laugh to. It was just so Naruto. He then heard Sai politely say to Hinata,

"I hope you know what your marrying."

Hinata looks petrified at his comment but Sai just smiles his fake smile and looks the other direction. Sasuke has to laugh and think, _These people... I really am going to miss them... what am I talking about? I'll probably see them everyday..._

Once everyone calmed down the graduation commenced without another interruption. When the last person receives her diploma and walks down the the stairs the whole room explodes in loud applause and cheering. Sasuke knows the drill. He throws his hat up into the sky and starts hugging people.

After minute he notices his brother smiling at him from across the crowded and confusing room. He makes his way over and Itachi places a hand on his head and says,

"Congratulations little brother. I'm sure your very proud. Your whole life is ahead of you now. What were you planning on doing as a job anyway?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says, "You know I was planning on becoming a ninja."

Itachi's squints slightly as he asks, "Is that still your plan then?"

Very clearly and firmly Sasuke answers, "Yes."

Itachi looks up and grimaces as he asks, "See. Did you hear that?"

Sasuke turns around to see Kakashi glaring at Itachi. The gray haired man then looks down and nods. He walks over to them and grabs Sasuke's arm.

"Come on, Sasuke. We have to go to the after party." he says quietly.

He drags Sasuke down the street to where the after party is being held then releases Sasuke's arm. The boy looks up at him with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't... understand..."

Kakashi looks at him then his tense face relaxes and he smiles.

"It's nothing. Your brother and I just have an interesting relationship... He likes to bust my balls a lot. Don't worry."

Sasuke just nods. All the sudden Sakura comes out of nowhere and hugs Kakashi while saying,

"I'll miss you Kakashi-sensei. Thanks for teaching us and everything."

Kakashi raises his arms up and looks surprised as he says,

"Woah Sakura be careful! You never know, one hug and someone could get the wrong idea. Teachers and students being together is strictly against the rules!"

At this Sasuke cannot help but burst out laughing. Sakura turns and looks at him with shock. She had never seen him laugh this much. Ever.

She cast a last nervous glance at Sasuke as she walks off to go find Lee. Sasuke finally gets his laughter under control as he says,

"I thought you weren't my teacher anymore, since I graduated?"

Kakashi is thrilled that he got Sasuke to laugh so much. His smile is wider than normal as he explains,

"I'm not your teacher anymore. But, I will always be _her_ teacher. Your different Sasuke, have you not realized that yet?"

Sasuke blushes lightly. All the sudden Naruto rushes up to him and pulls him on the dance floor. Despite himself, Sasuke lets himself go and has a fantastic time.

Kakashi is fine with just watching from the sidelines but all the girls in the class plus some of the other teachers pull him onto the dance floor. When Sasuke notices this he very slyly dances over closer to his teacher. They are facing the opposite direction but their backs are touching lightly. And, every now and then their hands would nudge each other, sending an electric shock through each man.

All in all, Sasuke had to admit graduation night went perfectly.

__________________________________________________

**The next chapter...erm... I'm going to be... taking a break from Sasuke and Kakashi... I really need to deal with Naruto's problems! so... just a warning... don't be mad it's just one chapter then back on with the story!**

**REVEIW! XD just kidding! only if you want to! XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	29. Chapter 29

**Erm... this is after graduation... just in case you were wondering. And it's about Naruto's choice. Yes... entirely about Naruto!**

**__________________________________________________**

Chapter 29: Let's just deal with this!

Naruto was smiling. Not something new for him. Naruto was really always smiling. If someone who didn't really know him very well met him, they might think he had no cares in the world. How wrong they would be...

The blond boy had spent the entire day simply thinking about his problems. More like one problem.

_Hinata or Sai? Hinata or Sai? HINATA OR SAI? _Naruto grips his head and pulls his hair frustratingly. He then falls back on his bed, exhausted from thinking all day.

He turns and looks out his window. The darkness of the night sky is pouring through the clear glass. Naruto then stands up and walks out of his apartment thinking, _Maybe going for a walk will clear my head..._

His legs begin to take him to his favorite place in Konoha. He doesn't look up from the ground as he makes his way up long, winding stairs. He finally reaches his destination, the top of the third hokages head that is carved into the rock face on the side of a cliff. Naruto loves this spot the most because this is where he feels he can accomplish his dream. He wants to be like the third, to have everyone respect him, look up to him. He wants to be hokage.

When he was younger he used to pull pranks, and make fun of the hokages. But he grew up, and realized his dream. And now, he would do anything to have that dream.

Usually, when Naruto would come up to the monument it would be for deep thinking about his future. Now was no exception. Naruto was now having to make a decision that was in his opinion, impossible.

_This should be easy! _he growls to himself, _I've known Hinata all my life. We make a great couple. We love each other. And she's... safe. _He sighs, _Safe... I should stay with what I know. Hinata makes me feel safe and secure in my life. _Naruto smiles as his head fills with thoughts of his fiance.

He stares up at the sky and his piercing blue eyes find the huge, glowing orb hanging in the black back round. _A full moon..._ he muses lightly.

He then stands up with an enlightened look on his face. _A full moon... Like her eyes...! It's a sign!_

He rushes down the stairs and through the village, determined he'd made up his mind, finally. He is rushing to go find Hinata. His Hinata.

Suddenly, he zooms past a store with wide windows. He stops, unable to resist. He back tracks so he can stand in front of the glass window and stare inside. Because inside is something that makes him forget about what he was doing or even thinking.

A boy is on the other side of the glass. Nothing particularly remarkable about him. It's what he's doing that catches Naruto's attention. The boy is drawing.

He is sitting in the middle of a room sketching pictures in a small notebook. Normally, Naruto would not even look twice at this boy, or his artwork but...

His art looks like someone else's he knows...

"Sai..." He breathes into the night air.

Naruto watches the boy draw for a moment longer while he remembers watching Sai draw the same way. With a very intense look on his usually expressionless face, like what was on the page was all that mattered.

Sai and Naruto had become really close in their last year at school. This was mainly due to the fact that Naruto was trying to set Sai up with someone who wasn't him but... the plan kind of... backfired.

Sai fell more in love and Naruto...

_I fell in love too... _he thinks sadly.

He then clutches his head as if in pain and screams "Not again! I thought I had made a decision!"

He stares at the boy in the window then up at the moon and back and forth until he becomes to dizzy and collapses on the ground.

_Hinata or Sai? Hinata or Sai? Hinata or Sai?????_

"Wait!" he says suddenly, "I've got it! The first one I see, is the one I choose! No going back!"

He stands up with two quick glances at the boy and the moon and walks down the street toward Ichiraku.

__________________________________________________

Naruto makes his way to his favorite ramen shop slowly. When he can see the shop in the distance he notices that someone is already there. His heartbeat quickens. He can't tell who it is yet. _Is it Hinata... or Sai...? I'm just panicking... maybe it's no one I know..._

He gets closer and sees... a female figure. And... Hinata's purple jacket!_ It's Hinata! Hinata is the one I choose!_

He rushes over to her and spins her around. He kisses her passionately before she realizes what is even happening. When he releases her she looks up at him, mega-surprised.

But he looks confused. Sure, surprise would be a normal reaction. But not for Hinata, Hinata should be turning four shades of red and stuttering out greetings. Now all she was doing was staring blankly.

Suddenly she stands up and makes a hand sign. A puff of smoke appears and when it clears he finds not his girlfriend but...

"S-Sa-SAI!" Naruto shrieks into the night.

Sai looks back at him with nervous eyes.

"Hey Naruto..." He mutters slowly.

"What the fuck?" Naruto yells.

Sai sighs. "Look, Naruto, I'm really sorry... I just wanted to know what it would be like to be yours for a moment... I never thought you would do... that."

Naruto is just staring wide eyed at boy who was formerly masquerading his fiance. He cannot speak quite yet. The shock is still a bit to fresh. Sai looks more nervous.

"Naruto... Maybe you should sit down..." Sai nudges Naruto into a seat. "Here... have some ramen to relax..." he orders a bowl and its is placed in front of Naruto. This instantly snaps the blond out of his unresponsive state. He slowly reaches for his chopsticks and slurps up the delicious noodles.

Sai smiles and waits for the one he loves to finish four more bowls before Naruto turns to him, scowling.

"Sai. Why do you like me?"

Sai is surprised at first but then his answer comes easily,

"You make me laugh. You make me remember what it's like to care about someone. And... your smile... that's what I like the most. It's pure, like nothing in the world is bad and everything is... ok."

Naruto isn't surprised at the boy's honesty. He's know Sai for long enough to know that the boy doesn't play with his feelings. And he never says something on accident, or something he didn't mean.

"But Hinata..." Naruto whispers quietly.

Sai nods. "Naruto... how about we go for a walk?"

Naruto nods and they stand up. They walk in silence until Naruto says,

"Why did you have to come along all of the sudden? My life was going good then you had to come in and, and... sweep me off my feet! I never blamed you for falling in love with me before but now-!"

He is silenced when Sai's lips pressed forcefully against his own. He doesn't even think to struggle. He just kisses back, like it's the natural thing to do.

Sai freezes up when he feels this. Naruto then realizes what he's doing and pulls away.

Sai touches his lips lightly. "You..."

Naruto can barely look at him. "You fell in love with me... and I fell too..."

"Re-really? You...?"

Naruto just nods then, despite himself he feels a wetness coming forward in his eyes. He then gets furious with himself for being so weak. But, he can't stop. The choice between two people, the two people he loves, is much to difficult for him.

"Sai what am I doing? I thought I had made a choice. I was going to go with the first person I saw. But you messed that up too! It was you, but technically I saw Hinata first because you were disguised as her! This is insanity!" He screams.

Sai is still very confused. _Na-Naruto likes me...? enough to consider me over her...?_

"Why didn't you tell me...?" he asks quietly.

Naruto stops freaking out and looks up, "Tell you what?"

"That you fell for me? That you were considering me?" Sai growls.

"I-I didn't want it to hurt more if I didn't choose you... I didn't tell Hinata about it either. I just told Sasuke so he could give me some advice..." Naruto mumbles.

Sai notices that Naruto cringes at Hinata's name.

"Naruto... Did I ever tell you I was sorry I fell in love with you? Because... I am sorry. I don't like to see you like this."

Naruto nods. Sai scowls and says,

"Naruto... I want you to stay with Hinata."

Naruto looks up at him with wide eyes.

"But... Go back to Hinata in the morning ok? Because tonight," He smirks and moves closer to the blond, "Tonight you are mine..."

He presses his lips, and his whole body, against Naruto's. Naruto resists for a moment then complies with the other boy's wishes. He even makes the first move to push his tongue into Sai's mouth. Sai smiles in victory.

_Even if it's just for one night... I'm glad I have him... _

____________________________________________________

Naruto wakes up in Sai's bed with the dark haired boy's arms curled tightly around him. He cringes when he thinks of Hinata.

Hinata. Who he was supposed to be marrying. Hinata. Who he's known his whole life. Hinata. Who he could have children with and live happily ever after with. Hinata. Who loved him, and he loved her.

Then why was he in the bed with another? _Because I love him to... _Naruto thinks and sighs.

The air being released from his lungs awakens the other boy. Sai sits up and rubs his eyes sleepily. He then looks into Naruto's bright, blue, pain-filled eyes. He sighs as well.

"Naruto... I should not have done that... I'm sorry. Have I messed everything up again?"

"You shouldn't apologize. I did it to. It's just as much my fault and responsibility. And no... I don't think everything is any more messed up than it already was. I'd already had sex with Hinata, now you're just tied." He says with a smile.

Sai looks away. "I meant what I said last night Naruto... You should go back with Hinata. She deserves you. And she makes you happy..."

Naruto sneers. "Happy? What do you know about what makes me happy? Maybe you make me happy...?"

Sai is taken aback. "Naruto..."

Naruto sighs. "I'm sorry. I just need time to think."

"No. Go find Hinata and give her that kiss you wanted to give her last night." Sai says as he looks away.

Naruto looks up, surprised. "Sai..."

The blond reaches out and grips Sai's shoulder. He turns the boy around and kisses him deeply. He pulls his hand through the dark hair and deepens the kiss. Then he breaks away.

"Sai... you've helped me a lot. When I asked Sasuke which of you to choose, he said to choose the one that makes me the most happy... I didn't know who that was, I still don't, but... I now know that you are the one that wants me to be happy the most. And I think you know that I would be happier... with Hinata..."

Sai just nods as Naruto embraces him and they lay back down.

__________________________________________________

After leaving Sai's, Naruto makes his way to Hinata's house. When she opens the door and he sees her innocent smile he feels so ashamed of what he'd done, what he's doing.

He instantly brings her into his arms and kisses her. When he releases her she blushes and stutters,

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just smiles at her and pushes a lock of long, bluish, black hair out of her face.

"I just wanted to tell you... I love you Hinata-chan. I can't wait to marry you..."

They spend the rest of the day together until the night falls and Hinata says she has to leave. Naruto plants one last kiss on her lips as she walks away.

He then makes his way to his old school. He walks over to the tree in front of the building. Then, out of the shadows of the tree walks a person.

Naruto saunters over slowly and leans against the tree. The other body slides around the trunk and on top of Naruto. moist pink lips meet in a fierce embrace. The other body moans in appreciation. They purposefully fall to the ground.

In the darkness, all someone who was walking by would hear was the soft, gasping call of...

_"Sai...!"_

__________________________________________________

**Yup! so that's it! Naruto loves them both and he chooses them both! He's going to marry Hinata and cheat on her with Sai. Great husband right? Basically this means the sex with Sai was a lot better than the sex with Hinata. Sorry Hinata, just my opinion! Oh well... I think this makes it all work out! **

**If you have complaints.... TOO BAD! Just like Naruto, I couldn't choose! I love NaruHina and NaruSai equally!!!!**

**Back to Sasuke X Kakashi! If you all remember... It's after graduation... Know what that means????**

**Well you do Kyle and Zoe but everyone else... wait up!**

**It's going to be unexpected... or not. maybe not... whatever... I'm excited anyways...**

**review! I love you!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	30. Chapter 30

**I've been saying for a while that the story will change after Sasuke graduates haven't I?**

**And that is because... well... the story WAS about a student and teacher rite...? but after sasuke graduates... they aren't student and teacher anymore... so, what to do?**

**Well... I could make a sequel to Student and Teacher but...**

**I just really don't feel like it. So!...**

**I'm writing this note to make sure everyone understands that the next part of the story kinda is a sequel. I want people to treat it like that. And... the second part is going to be based around a central point...**

**Just wait for it... Anyway! I just wrote this to let everyone know that.**

**I won't be starting the chapters over back at one tho... I just want it to be as simple as possible but really... treat it like a sequel even though it isn't one...ok?**

**The 'sequel' will start at chapter 30, aight? Got it? Good!**

**Thank you! I love you all! I have over 80 reviews! thats exciting!**

**KeikoPanda102**

...........................................................

**Ok! Here's the first chapter of the the 'sequel.' I'm titling it(the sequel that is), ****After Graduation! ****For lack of a better and more exciting title. This scene takes place after Sasuke and Kakashi leave the graduation after-party. Here we go.....!**

**__________________________________________________**

Chapter 30: And so it begins...(Mwah ha ha ha ha!!!!)

Sasuke's outward appearance as he walks into his house, possibly for the last time, is calm. Inside his mind, on the other hand...

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell am I doing? I'm going to just go up to my father and tell him I'm leaving? Possibly forever? How the hell did I let Kakashi-sensei and Itachi talk me into this? _

He walks down the hall to find his father sitting in his usual position, the large armchair, reading a paper. Sasuke enters nervously. Sasuke was always nervous to enter this room, yet now was definitely the worst.

Unlike when he usually enters and his father ignores him, this time Fugaku looks up from his paper to acknowledge his youngest son directly. He is still scowling though it seems less severe.

Sasuke clears his throat. "Father, I need to speak with you."

Fugaku nods but then says, "Sasuke, do you know how proud I am of you today? Ever since your brother... left, I feel I've been pushing you to achieve greatness to replace him. Today was your first step to achieving that greatness. Now you are out of school and can begin your training as a ninja. I'm sure you will be a fine one. Though I have my doubts you will be as good as Itachi..."

At this Sasuke's anger flares uncontrollably. "Proud? Your proud of me? Yet, I'll never be the son Itachi was will I? Don't try to deny it now, you just said it! And don't worry father, I will become a ninja, better than Itachi will ever be! Then you say you are proud of me!"

Sasuke takes a deep breath then continues,

"Father, I just thought I would let you know... I'm leaving. Tonight. I've packed most of my stuff and I'm prepared to get it all out of this damn house tonight and never look back, just like Itachi. Because I really, truly am like Itachi. Down to every last... preference."

He smirks evilly at the look of pure shock and anger on his fathers face. Sasuke doesn't realize he has become so angry himself his sharingan activated on its own accord.

"Yes, father. How does it feel to bear to two gay children? Do you feel like a failure? I hope you do and I hope it rips you apart everyday for the rest of your life when you see Itachi and I. Because you are obviously to proud to change your ways now and look past our lifestyle choice. You may think we are failures but, if you ask either me or Itachi we will both tell you we have never been happier."

Fugaku Uchiha can do nothing but gape angrily. Sasuke smirks one final time then heads to his room.

He didn't have all that much to pack and even less to take with him now. Besides, he had been moving small boxes out all week. Not like his father or mother would've noticed this. He only had two bags left. He picked them up walked back into the living room for one final farewell. His mother is trying to calm his father down as he enters through the doorway.

His parents stare at him. No one moves. No one even breathes. Sasuke doesn't need to say anything. All he does is glare then turn and leave. Not even feeling a second of remorse or loss. He does feel angry, and, a small bit of pity for his moronic parents...

__________________________________________________

Sasuke is still angry as he walks quickly outside and down the street a ways. At the corner, Kakashi is waiting for him. When the older man hears Sasuke coming he turns and asks,

"So how did it-"

He stops mid sentence when he notices, "Sa-Sasuke, your sharingan. You got the second teardrop."

Sasuke looks up, surprised. He then notices the now familiar look and feel that alerts him that his sharingan is activated. He quickly releases it and asks, "What Kakashi-sensei? I didn't really hear that last part. I'm sorry, I guess I was to angry to notice that it activated. I know you don't like me to use it when we're not training..."

His voice fades as he looks, confused, at his former teacher. Kakashi is staring at him with a mixture of sadness, pain, and sorrow clearly visible in his unmatched eyes. Sasuke gives him a questioning look and Kakashi simply responds by looking scared.

Sasuke doesn't know what to think about his lovers strange facial expressions. He moves closer to try and get him out of his unnatural state. When he steps closer Kakashi's eyes take on a dark light and he stands stiffly.

Sasuke is even scared of him for a moment. "Kakashi? What's wro-"

He is stopped mid-word by Kakashi's hand covering his mouth. His arms are then held tightly in the other mans free hand and Sasuke feels himself being teleported somewhere.

When they arrive at their destination Kakashi takes his hand off of Sasuke's mouth and the boy falls to the floor. The younger boy gasps for air then looks around. It takes him a moment to realize they are at Kakashi's apartment. None of the lights are on and the only light is from the nearly full moon outside.

Sasuke turns around to yell at Kakashi but is struck silent when he looks in his eyes. They have all the emotions they had before and then some. Kakashi tosses the two bags Sasuke was carrying to the ground then grabs Sasuke roughly and throws him on the bed. Sasuke whimpers slightly.

In a flash, Kakashi rips Sasuke black outfit off and throws it to the floor next to the bags. Sasuke is now starting to get very nervous. He mutters incoherently for Kakashi to stop and slow down but Kakashi doesn't let up. Soon Sasuke is laying on the bed, completely free of his clothing, his legs being spread by Kakashi.

He feels a small amount of tears flow from his eyes as he cries, "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

Kakashi hesitates for a moment then growls, "If I don't do this now and do it quickly I don't think I'll get another chance. I won't have the will."

He bends down and kisses Sasuke gently, his masked removed minutes ago. Sasuke's mind is reeling. He doesn't know what to believe or who to trust. He sees a fair amount of lust in his former teachers eyes, but no more than when they had had sex before. Instead he sees lust along with the same mixed, jumble of emotions. Sasuke doesn't have any idea what to make of it. He continues to struggle but Kakashi just pushes him down the bed harder.

He then sees Kakashi pull a small syringe out of a drawer in the table next to the bed. Sasuke watches the clear liquid swirl inside the glass container. Sasuke's eyes are wide as Kakashi mutters one last,

"I'm sorry Sasuke... please forgive me..."

Then plunges the syringe into the younger boys pale, exposed stomach!

__________________________________________________

**Bwah ha ha ha! And this is where it begins my friends...**

**A cliffhanger! I feel so deliciously evil right now, like I should be stroking a large white cat named fluffy while I plot world domination. Hm... I've watched to many movies... XD**

**Now I KNOW you're going to review after that right?!?!?!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: This time it's different. But how?

Sasuke feels the cold metal sink into his tender skin. Then he feels the even colder liquid enter his stomach. He screams from the pain and the fear of betrayal. He wants to ask Kakashi why? Why would he do this to him? In the back of his mind Sasuke rations that there has to be a reason but the strange feelings are clouding his judgement.

His insides start to feel odd. Kakashi slowly removes the needle when all the liquid has been drained. Sasuke stops struggling to try and get an idea about what the unknown liquid had done to him. Directly under his skin he feels raw, like everything just got scraped and smoothed and he was left unprotected from... what? Sasuke doesn't know, all he does know is that this feeling is the result of whatever Kakashi had forced into him.

He then thinks he starts to feel something inside him shift, he tries to get a better grip on the odd sensation but then gets distracted by a complete alteration of his mind.

While Kakashi was forcing him, moments ago, Sasuke had been actually frightened. Even though he didn't mind having sex, he wasn't turned on at that moment. Suddenly his heartbeat quickens unexpectedly. Blood rushes to his groin and his mind goes mostly blank.

All he can feel is his need, it controls his mind completely. Well, almost. There is a part of Sasuke that is still conscious and screaming for him to get a hold of himself. This sanity is quickly pushed aside at the gentlest touch from Kakashi.

Kakashi looks down sadly at his former student. He sees him struggling to figure out what his body was feeling, then he sees him change. Kakashi's heart flutters. He didn't know about this part.

_That sick bastard Orochimaru! _Kakashi curses, _The drug is affecting his mind, making him physically yearn for sex. Then again, that look in his eyes is extremely arousing. Maybe this was meant to make things easier? Whatever the case, I need to get this over with before I lose the will..._

The unadulterated need in Sasuke's eyes is irresistible. It makes Kakashi's already hard shaft throb painfully. He tries to stop himself from taking the boy that very moment. He reaches down and gently rests his hand on Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke arches his back at the touch. This makes all of Kakashi's previous restraint dissipate in an instant. He moves his hand to Sasuke's hardness and grips it. Every single one of Sasuke's muscles tense and he hisses as Kakashi moves up and down quickly, applying varied amounts of pressure.

Sasuke cannot breath from all the pleasure so he just gasps and mewls out the little bit of air he can. Kakashi's own brain is fogged by his natural hormones. He starts to slide a finger into Sasuke's tight opening but Sasuke stops him by gripping his wrist firmly.

Kakashi looks down, startled, into Sasuke's eyes. Eye's that are almost completely clouded over with lust, yet still able to get out their fierce, powerful feelings. Sasuke's eyes are still moist from crying, they glisten in the moonlight.

"Please! I n-need... you...! Now!" Sasuke pants through ragged breaths.

Kakashi stumbles with his words as he responds, "I-I have t-to prepare you." He slides his finger in deeper.

"N-no!' Sasuke pleads while throwing his head back and gripping the bed tightly.

"Shhh..." Kakashi murmurs as he strokes Sasuke's member and inserts a second finger. Sasuke clenches as Kakashi moves the two fingers inside to loosen him. After a moment Kakashi glances down at Sasuke. He sees his raven haired beauty with his legs spread, glistening with sweat and he groans.

He pulls out his fingers which makes Sasuke whimper quietly. Kakashi poises his hardness at Sasuke's entrance and slowly goes inside. Sasuke cries out with pure pleasure as Kakashi fills him.

Kakashi doesn't wait, he goes farther in until he is fully sheathed. He pulls back so he is almost out then pushes back inside. Sasuke is gripping the sheets on the bed tightly and making what Kakashi considers ungodly noises.

Kakashi feels Sasuke spreading and he moves faster. With every thrust Sasuke moans making Kakashi feel the need to go faster and in deeper.

His length soon finds Sasuke's special spot and the boy arches his back as the last little bit of common sense is lost and he falls into the rhythm of Kakashi's movements, meeting him by moving his hips back and forth in time with his seme.

Kakashi then bends over slightly so he can lightly lick Sasuke from his manhood to one pert nipple. When Kakashi's tongue traces these sensitive areas Sasuke's entire body shivers violently.

Suddenly Kakashi is pulling Sasuke up so the younger boy is basically sitting in his lap. He doesn't stop thrusting as their lips meet in a perfect kiss. Sasuke forces his warm tongue into Kakashi's mouth and Kakashi replies by hitting Sasuke's prostate perfectly, making the boy moan loudly.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Kakashi's neck as he feels a pressure in his lower regions. Kakashi thrusts and hits his sensitive bundle of nerves, making the boy come onto their chests with a loud yell. Now Sasuke can barely feel anything except Kakashi inside him and a dull ache in his lower abdomen.

Sasuke's muscles tighten around Kakashi's length as he comes, sending Kakashi into ecstasy. When Kakashi feels Sasuke's warm seed hit his stomach he releases his own in his lovers opening, proving his virility in a very productive way.

He falls back on the bed, Sasuke falling with his head on Kakashi's shoulder and they're sticky chests rising and falling as they try to regain their breaths. Both are utterly exhausted and completely drained.

Before falling asleep, Kakashi slides himself out of Sasuke, making the boy shift uncomfortably. He pulls Sasuke closer and looks down at his angelic, pale face, thinking,

_He will want an explanation in the morning... I hope I made the right decision... _

And with that sentiment, Kakashi Hatake drifts off into an uneasy sleep...

____________________________________________________

**Next chapter will really be the start of something brand new. Kakashi will explain everything to Sasuke and we get to see his reaction and what Kakashi's actions may have caused!**

**Review!! !....! !!!! !!!!! ! !! !!!! !! !**

**KeikoPanda102**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Give me a little bit of hope

Sasuke slowly opens his eyes. He knows he's not in his bed and just realizes he must be at Kakashi's. He feels sex on him. It's a sticky feeling and the dull throbbing of his rear.

He turns over and sees Kakashi sitting up in the bed next to him.

Kakashi has his knees pulled up slightly and is leaning on the wall behind the bed. He doesn't have his mask on but one hand is covering the lower half of his face and holding up his head. He then sighs and pulls a hand through his tangled, spiky hair.

Sasuke smiles then shuffles closer to the man next to him and wraps his arms around Kakashi's bare chest. Kakashi immediately stiffens his whole body at Sasuke's touch. He jumps up and out of the bed watching Sasuke with wide eyes.

Sasuke looks confused as Kakashi stammers out,

"O-oh, S-Sasuke you're awake. H-how are you feeling?"

Sasuke just tilts his head as he responds, "I feel fine, besides a little soreness... Why...?"

Kakashi's eyes slim with anticipation. "So, you don't remember, then...?"

Memories from the previous night flood into Sasuke's mind. His hand moves subconsciously to his stomach. He feels a spot that is slightly sore and he whimpers, remembering how the needle punctured his sensitive skin.

He curls up into the covers to try and hide as he stares nervously at Kakashi. Kakashi cringes when he sees this. He then reaches down slowly and finds some pants and a shirt. He puts on his clothes then pulls up his mask.

Then, just as slowly, he sits down on the edge of the bed. Sasuke scoots as far as he can toward the wall and pulls the blankets tighter while the same cautious look flashes through his eyes. Kakashi grimaces then asks,

"Sasuke, do you hate me?"

Sasuke is still for a moment then makes the small movement of shaking his head. No. Kakashi breathes out a sigh of slight relief. He then reaches one hand forward with the intention of stroking Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke's eyes close shut and he whimpers. Kakashi draws his hand back, ashamed that he could elicit such fear from one he loved so much.

Kakashi turns away then mutters,

"I'm sorry..."

Sasuke then squeaks out a small, pitiful, "I-I don't understand. Why?"

Kakashi turns to him with sad eyes. Sasuke's voice gets stronger and more full of hurt and anger,

"If you wanted me to be more, whatever, in bed... you could have just asked. That drug was-"

"No!" Kakashi interrupts with wide eyes, "No, Sasuke. That isn't the only thing the drug did! I-I didn't even know about that part! I-it had a purpose... I..." The older man sighs. "I guess I will just start at the beginning..."

Sasuke just nods then Kakashi moves onto the bed more and asks imploringly,

"But... before I begin, can I ask you for a favor?" Sasuke's eyes narrow as Kakashi holds out his arms and asks, "C-can I just hold you, while I tell the story... please? I promise I won't... do anything..."

Sasuke thinks for a moment then turns away and nods reluctantly. Kakashi smiles a little as he gently scoops the younger boy into his arms. Sasuke shivers, but not just from the cold morning air. Kakashi adjusts their position to be more comfortable then begins his story,

"This had been the plan for a long time... I would use that drug on you and it would alleviate any worries I could ever have for you in the future. It was a simple plan. Though not one I thought you would comply with so... It was decided... you would just be given the drug by force..."

Sasuke's gulp did not go unnoticed by Kakashi who ignores it and continues,

"This drug was invented by Orochimaru. While Itachi, Guy and I were infiltrating his lair I looked around and found it. I have been waiting to use it until you graduated. Last night something inside me snapped and I knew I had to do it then or I mite not get another chance..."

Sasuke was starting to sweat. _Why do it though? _he thinks impatiently, nervously. As if answering his thoughts Kakashi says,

"This wan an experimental drug Orochimaru invented to try and capture his own, twisted desires. He was going to use it on you anyways, most likely. I thought if I had already beaten him to the punch... Sasuke. You know how I am was very strongly against you becoming a ninja?" Sasuke nods cautiously.

"While it's true that I didn't want you to become a ninja because of the hard, bloody and lonely life shinobi lead, that isn't the only reason. You can use the sharingan Sasuke, you may not realize just what a commodity you are, but other do. Others who want to manipulate you and use those eyes of yours for their own power and personal gain. The stronger a ninja you become, the stronger a potential weapon you could become. Orochimaru already wanted you, and I had been hearing rumors about another group in need of the Uchiha's bloodline limit. I couldn't let anything happen to you Sasuke, you know that right?"

Again, Sasuke just nods silently.

"Last night, I saw that you had gotten your second teardrop in your sharingan. That just meant that you were that much closer to becoming a strong ninja. That is why I chose last night to act. I knew a better time would not come along. I went through with the plan..."

He sighs and pulls Sasuke closer to him. His voice is only a whisper but he is so close to Sasuke's ear it doesn't even matter as he says,

"...And now... because of that drug I gave you, and the sex afterwards, all of your chakra with soon start to disappear. After the final stage of the drug has occurred, you will have none left, and it will never come back. You cannot be a shinobi, if you cannot perform ninjutsu or genjutsu..."

Sasuke struggles to get free then just stammers, "N-no chakra? B-but Rock Lee! He is a becoming a ninja without nin- or genjutsu. I will just be like him, a taijutsu user!"

Kakashi sighs then quietly says in a somber voice,

"That is true, unfortunately, I didn't tell you the main purpose of this drug."

Sasuke turns to look into the older mans eyes. Kakashi hesitates before saying,

"The main purpose of this drug was... to allow a man to become pregnant."

__________________________________________________

"..." Silence. Kakashi prepares himself for an explosion once his words register with Sasuke. He was tense, in case he had to quickly hold Sasuke down.

Sasuke began to shake. He gripped the blanket around him, trying to calm himself, even though he knew it was fruitless. How was he supposed to be calm knowing he was...

Finally, Kakashi decided to break the silence. "S-Sasuke...? Do you know what this means...?"

No answer.

"...It means that in the next eight months, our child will be growing inside you... and then in nine months time, he or she will be born..."

Still, no response.

"Sasuke...? A-are you ok...?"

Finally Sasuke regains feeling and speaks up quietly, his words laced with poisonous intent,

"How could you do this to me? Without my permission? I thought you l-loved me...?"

Kakashi's heart stops. He tries to rationalize that this is the normal reaction. He _knew _Sasuke would hate him. But, he still felt his heart break at the dark haired boys words. He struggles to keep his voice steady as he says,

"Sasuke... I did this _because _I love you. I need to keep you safe, and happy... I want to be with you always..."

Sasuke is yelling now, "You want me to be happy? How the fuck did you think getting me... p-p-pregnant... would make me happy? This is going to ruin my life! Do you even understand that?" He struggles to get out of the older mans arms.

"Please try to see this from my point of view, Sasuke! You were determined to become a ninja and this was the only way I could think to stop that from happening completely! And, and... I really do want to have a child with you... Will that be so bad...?"

Sasuke now has tear running down his face.

"I'm a boy! I'm not supposed to have a b-baby! It's not natural! P-people will shun me. My friends...! My friends... they wont want anything to do with me..." He is silent for a moment but then his anger returns, "I had a plan Kakashi. My life is ruined. And it's all your fault! You did this to me, without even asking... Let me go, now!"

Kakashi is numb. He releases Sasuke who instantly jumps out of the bed. He grabs some clothes off the floor and runs, just runs away as fast as he can. Tears in his eyes, without looking back.

__________________________________________________

**So there you have it. Mpreg. Yes, I know, some of you all guessed it. Well... good guesses then! Anyway, what do you think? Tons of drama rite? Crazyness!!!!!**

**Review! ...please...?**

**KeikoPanda102**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Sasuke is the girl all the bad guys want... (I was feeling the song... xD)

Sasuke is running down the street with tears flowing freely from his eyes. He runs toward the only place he thinks he can go. Not home, who would be there for him at home? He can't go to Naruto, not with his problem... He runs to Itachi. His brother had said he could visit anytime he wanted...

He stops in front of the door of Itachi's apartment and hesitates for a second to try and wipe away his tears. His brother doesn't need to see him like that. He knocks 3 times then waits. The door opens quickly and Itachi's dark eyes stare down at him curiously.

"Oh, Sasuke. Nice to see you. It's pretty early, what are you doing here?"

When Sasuke hears the caring tone in Itachi's voice all the feelings he'd been hiding rush forward and he can't help but break out into a fresh bout of tears. He rushes forward and throws his arms around his brothers waist.

"Nii-chan!" He yells as he grips his brother tighter.

Itachi instantly holds Sasuke to him and strokes the back of his head. He pulls the sobbing boy into his house and sits him down on the couch.

Sasuke continues to cry into Itachi's chest for a moment longer while Itachi tries to comfort him by telling him it will be ok. After a little while Sasuke's tears lessen and Itachi asks,

"Sasuke... you haven't called me Nii-chan in a long time... What happened?"

Sasuke's eyes cloud over and he turns away. Itachi frowns and grabs Sasuke's chin, turning his head so he can look into his eyes. "You have to tell me, Sasuke. What happened?"

It only takes one word for Itachi to understand completely.

"Kakashi..."

It is a good thing Itachi comprehended the situation so easily because just saying that name makes Sasuke's breath catch and he can't continue.

"I see..." Itachi mutters.

Sasuke looks up at him questioningly. Itachi sighs and pulls away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I was in on the plan. The drug was... my idea"

Sasuke's eyes widen. He moves to the opposite end of the couch and stares at his brother in shock and hurt.

"I only want to protect you, Sasuke. I had heard terrible rumors about Orochimaru and what he was planning on doing to you. Not only that but an organization called the Akatsuki was planning on going after you also, they already tried to get me. I needed to do something that would protect you for the rest of your life. When I discovered that you and Kakashi were together I described a plan to him. He hated it at first but he couldn't deny it was promising. In the end I convinced him. I'm sure he already explained how we got the drug and... what it does."

Itachi's eyes move toward Sasuke's stomach and Sasuke places a hand there. He closes his eyes then quietly murmurs,

"So... this is your fault then?"

"You could say that..." Itachi responds.

Sasuke gets a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's a feeling of complete loneliness. The two people he thought he could trust had done something so horrible to him? Who could he trust now? He whimpers and Itachi's eyes become sad.

"I still don't understand _why._" Sasuke says angrily.

Itachi smiles pityingly, "You really don't get it, do you Sasuke? The only thing Kakashi, and I, really care about in this world... is you. We did this to protect you. We love you. I love you..."

Sasuke doesn't notice how Itachi's voice fades out at the end. He just yell back, "There had to be another way!"

Itachi just shakes his head. "No. Nothing that would make everyone who was interested in you disappear like this will. Sasuke, they wanted you for your sharingan and they wanted to make you their own little tool. Now, you have no sharingan, no power at all really... You may not like this but, the bad guys won't either. Once the word spreads that you have become what they will deem 'useless' they won't come after you anymore."

Sasuke groans. "The word spreads? People will find out?"

Itachi just laughs slightly. "It will probably be kind of noticeable in the later stages..."

Sasuke groans again and fall back on the couch with his hands over his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening to me..." he mumbles.

"What are you going to do...?" Itachi asks curiously.

"I don't know..." Sasuke mutters.

"Did you run away from Kakashi this morning?"

Sasuke nods then feels a little bit of guilt ebb into his mind. _I just ran away from him without even looking back. Even though he deserved it I-I feel bad... Itachi and him claim he only did it to protect me... _

"You should go back to him. He might be worried." Itachi says monotonously.

Sasuke sits up with a determined look in his eyes. He walks toward the door and is about to leave when Itachi stops him by saying,

"I really liked you calling me Nii-chan. And I'm glad you came to me when you were upset. I hope you will forgive Kakashi and I someday..."

Before closing the door and leaving Sasuke just rests his hand on his stomach and mutters quietly,

"We'll see..."

__________________________________________________

Sasuke is standing outside Kakashi's, and now his, house. He is trying to decide if he can confront his lover yet. He is still upset about the life changing direction the gray haired man forced on him but, he feels a need to see him all the same.

Sasuke finally just gives up and knocks on the door. He then realizes that he probably needn't do that because since he is technically living there he should be able to simply walk inside. He curses at himself but just thinks, _to late now..._ and waits for the door to open.

He grows angry quickly when the door remains still for longer then he wants it to. He is about to knock again when it opens to reveal a quite disheveled looking Kakashi. He appears as if he hadn't moved the entire time Sasuke had been at his brothers. His hair was still a mess and his clothes hung loosely on his body. He doesn't seem as if he cried but his eyes have a dead look to them.

When the older man sees Sasuke in the doorway his entire face brightens. He quickly brings the younger boy into his arms and yells, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke just remains still. He is still mad after all. Kakashi soon notices this and pulls away nervously, worried his former student will leave again.

Sasuke has a frown on his face as he says, "We need to talk, " and walks into the house. He sits down on the bed and waits.

Kakashi doesn't know what to do. He wants to go over to his lover and comfort him but he feels the negative energy Sasuke is radiating. He stays on the other side of the room and stares at Sasuke nervously.

When Sasuke sees this he sighs and says, "Kakashi-sensei, please come over here..."

Kakashi is surprised but cautiously walks closer to the bed. Sasuke stands up and moves closer to Kakashi also. He reaches up slowly and, to Kakashi's surprise, pulls down his mask. Kakashi stands still as Sasuke leans up, looking like he will place his lips on Kakashi's.

Suddenly a sharp hand crashes into Kakashi's bare cheek. He turns to Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke is panting and glaring intently at Kakashi, his fist balled in anger. Kakashi rubs his cheek, still in shock.

"S-Sasuke...?"

"You bastard! You got me fucking pregnant?! Of course I'm pissed at you! Who wouldn't be? But..." His voice goes quiet and he looks away. "I can't stay mad at you... I went and spoke with my brother. He told me you both did this only to protect me... And that you both love me..."

Kakashi's eyes widen even more, "Yes! That's exactly right, Sasuke! I really am sorry but this was the only way!"

Sasuke just nods. Kakashi moves closer to him but then Sasuke turns and glares at him while flashing his sharingan. He then feels lightheaded and has to sit down on the bed. Kakashi rushes over to him and asks nervously,

"Are you ok, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded thats all..." he mumbles.

Kakashi looks down at him sadly then says, "It's a side effect. Your chakra has already been drained..."

Sasuke can only mumble a small, "Oh..."

Kakashi then sighs and says, "Sasuke, we need to go see Tsunade-sama. She has to look at you and make sure everything is going to work ok..."

Sasuke just glares up at him again from under his hair. Kakashi smiles sadly.

"Fine..." Sasuke grumbles.

"Really?" Kakashi asks, surprised Sasuke is going along so easily.

Sasuke smirks. "Ya, maybe she'll tell me it's not going to work..."

Kakashi grimaces as they walk out the door.

__________________________________________________

**All right! Sasuke and Kakashi aren't in a fight anymore! Sasuke is still kinda upset though. But seriously, who wouldn't be? Forced to become pregnant? I think Sasuke is handling this quite sanely. Then again, I don't think it's quite registered exactly what this means... XD**

**Review! For poor Sasuke's sake! **

**KeikoPanda102**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: That's how it goes.

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke complains as he and Kakashi walk up the stairs toward the hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade needs to look at you and make sure everything is going the way it should. Even though Kabuto is the one who invented the drug, lady hokage thinks she will be able to understand how it will work." Kakashi tells him.

Sasuke remains silent as they open the door and walk inside the office. Lady Tsunade looks up from her paperwork with curiosity in her eyes.

"I assume I know why you are here..."

Sasuke grimaces as she stands up and walks over to them. Kakashi moves behind Sasuke and places his hands on the boys shoulders. Sasuke crosses his arms and stares off into the corner.

Tsunade smiles down at him as chakra flows to her right hand and it begins to glow green.

"Lift up your shirt." she orders.

He hesitates for a moment then complies. She places the hand on his stomach. She instantly retracts it with a surprised look on her face. Both Kakashi and Sasuke look at her nervously. She smiles shakily back at them and says,

"Sorry. It's just really strange," She places her hand back then continues, "He has all the organs a boy would but, he now also possesses female reproductive organs. It truly is amazing. The technology to do this... I can't imagine how hard Kabuto and Orochimaru must have worked."

The chakra in her hand disappears as she takes it away. Sasuke pulls down his shirt as Kakashi asks,

"So... it's working then?"

She takes a sip of sake then nods her head as she says, "Yes, yes, everything is happening just as we thought it would. He's as good as pregnant. Hmm, that just sounds weird..."

"My thoughts exactly!" Sasuke growls.

Kakashi just wraps his arms around the angry boy and smiles. Sasuke roughly pushes him off and walks over to Tsunade who is still sitting behind her desk. He slaps both hands down and glares as he says,

"We need to talk. I'm sure you understand why I might have a few questions."

Tsunade nods and takes another sip of sake. She then leans back in her chair and says, "Very well. What do you want to know?"

Sasuke straightens up as he says, "Side effects."

"What about them?"

"Tell me what they are." Sasuke growls.

Tsunade sighs then starts, "Well... To make this drug work, that is, change your entire body pretty much, requires an insane amount of chakra. Maybe even more than you have now. In fact, if you could Kakashi, give him a little bit of your chakra a few nights a week to give him enough strength."

Kakashi nods then she continues, "But, you know when the end comes and the baby is born, all your chakra will be gone, it will not come back, so don't bother trying."

She raises an eyebrow at Sasuke who just mutters an angry, "Fine. What else?"

"The other side effect are just the normal ones any _woman _would have during pregnancy. Mood swings, hunger, uncomfortableness... stuff like that. No big deal really, I'm sure you will be able to handle it."

Sasuke doesn't say anything, he just stares out the window.

"And, when it's time for the baby to come, there will be pain. You will have contractions to alert us the time has come... We aren't one hundred percent sure about all of that right now. We just have to wait and see..."

Sasuke suddenly looks very uncomfortable and stutters,

"W-what about... the giving birth... part?"

Tsunade smirks for a moment before saying,

"Since you obviously don't have the proper organs that are needed for birth... you will have a C-section. We'll basically cut you open and take the baby out. You will not be awake for that."

Sasuke visibly relaxes. "That's a whole hell of a lot better than what I had in mind..."

Kakashi and Tsunade smile slightly.

"Anything else?" She asks kindly.

Sasuke just shakes his head. He turns to leave but Kakashi stops him then looks toward Tsunade and says,

"What about stuff to protect the baby... and Sasuke? Is there anything special we need to do? Stuff for him to stay away from... anything like that?"

Tsunade smiles then reaches inside her desk and pulls out a stack of books. She walks around her desk and hands the stack to a surprised Kakashi.

"I know these aren't your precious 'Make out Paradise' books but, I think both you and Sasuke will want to read them. They have all the information you need to know about pregnancy in them. And if you can't find something, come talk to me. By the way, I think we should have weekly checkups, just to make sure everything is going the way it's planned. After all, this is an untested, experimental drug."

Sasuke groans. "I'm the ginuea pig?"

Kakashi looks over the stack of book to smile and say,

"Yes... but think of yourself as a very cute ginuea pig..."

Sasuke just glares at him as they walk out the door.

__________________________________________________

They are almost down the stairs leading away from the hokage's office when Sasuke suddenly says,

"Oh crap. I-I think I left something back there. I'll be right back."

Kakashi looks back at him then says, "I'll be waiting right here."

Sasuke runs back up the stairs and flings open the door to the office. Tsunade jerks her head up, a little bit of drool on the corner of her mouth.

"Wha's goin' on?" she says sleepily. She then notices Sasuke and wipes her mouth. "Now what do you want?"

Sasuke walks over to her slowly. "I wanted to ask you something without Kakashi-sensei..."

Tsunade frowns but says, "Go on."

Sasuke once again looks slightly uncomfortable.

"I-I just wanted to-to..."

"Spit it out!" Tsunade yells, startling Sasuke. He then frowns and says,

"I want to know if there is anyway to stop this before it gets to far along..."

"No." She says flatly.

When she says this without even thinking about it Sasuke looks up in surprise. Then he gets angry.

"Why the hell not? You have no idea what this is going to do to me! If there is a way to stop this I want to at least know what it is! This is my body and this was forced on me!" Sasuke screams this then falls to floor releasing all the pent up feelings he'd been hiding since he discovered his fate.

Tsunade sighs then walks over to the sobbing boy. She bends down and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He glares up at her through his bangs. She frowns then says,

"I know you may hate this now but... if you keep an open mind, this might not end up being such a bad thing."

Sasuke's expression doesn't change. She then stands up while pulling him up at the same time. She pushes him against the wall then slaps him hard across the face.

His wide eyes stare back at her with wonderment and shock. She glares at him while saying,

"Fine. Be a little whiny bitch about it. But maybe, just for a second, think about someone besides yourself. Think about Kakashi. He doesn't want you to be angry with him, he just wants you to be happy. But, he also really wants a child... your child. He deserves this even if you are to blind to realize that. And then, think about your baby. Part of you and part of Kakashi. In 9 months time, he or she will be a living breathing person. Do you have any idea what you just asked of me? You asked me to kill that precious little child. Your child."

She is breathing really hard as she finishes. Sasuke's eyes are still wide as he stares at her incredulously. She lets go of his wrist and he slides to the floor.

After a moment he mutters out a small, "I hadn't thought of that..."

"No shit!" she yells.

He cringes. She then feels kind of bad.

_I probably went a little bit to hard on him. Then again, maybe it will make him come to his senses... _she thinks as she offers a hand to pull him up from the ground.

He looks at it nervously then up at her. She smiles apologetically. He grabs her hand and stands up shakily. He rubs his cheek where she hit him and she laughs.

"Sorry, I may have been a bit harsh..."

He shakes his head and grimaces. "No... I needed it. I think I'm ok now... with being pregnant I mean..."

He starts to walk out the door but before he closes it he hears her say,

"Your welcome."

He hesitates for a moment before exiting and walking back to Kakashi who notices the red, hand shaped mark on his face. He also notices the quiet thoughtfulness that was not present in the younger boy before. He decides not to mention either of them. He just slowly takes Sasuke's hand into his own as they walk home...

__________________________________________________

**OK! very sorry this took so freakin long for me to write and put up. I was working on a Code Geass one-shot(which I didnt finish) and I got my computer taken away.**

**Anyway. I know what your going to say, this chapter makes me sound like I am against abortion. I am not, I just wanted Tsunade to say that to snap Sasuke out of his anti-manpreg-funk. Well, it worked didnt it?**

**ya! so... Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Day to day life

Sasuke pushes a shopping cart down a crowded aisle in the supermarket. He glances up an sees exactly what he wants. The pretzels are sitting just out of reach on the top shelf. Sasuke scowls, contemplating a way to get to the snacks.

Kakashi turns onto the aisle as Sasuke is standing on the edge of the cart, precariously balanced, fingers stretching to grasp the bag. He smirks when he reaches it but then the cart starts to roll and he begins to fall backwards. Kakashi's world slows down as Sasuke falls backward. He lunges forward and catches Sasuke before he hits the floor.

Kakashi looks down at the boy in his arms with wide eyes. Sasuke looks back at him with a bored expression.

"Sasuke! Are you ok? Why didn't you use your chakra to..." He stops and looks nervous. Sasuke scowls then stands up without saying anything.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head. "Sorry Sasuke... I forgot..."

"Hn," is Sasuke's only response.

"But really Sasuke you need to be more careful... you could have gotten hurt. If you would have just waited for me I could have gotten the pretzels down for you..."

"I don't need your help for everything Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke spits venomously.

Kakashi raises his hands in defeat and mutters, "Fine, fine..."

He then pulls out a book from his back pocket and begins reading a marked page. (No, not the book you are thinking, a pregnancy book. Well his boyfriend is pregnant isn't he?) XD

Sasuke begins pushing the cart down the aisle further with Kakashi following behind him closely, eye buried in the book.

After a minute he says,

"Ok, in the book it says you may feel nauseous the first few months so we should get some crackers to settle your stomach..."

Sasuke groans. Ever since a week ago when it had been confirmed that Sasuke was definitely, 100% pregnant, Kakashi had been carrying that book around with them everywhere they went. He also kept telling Sasuke to, "be more careful," and, "take it easy." Even though Sasuke was more or less ok with the pregnancy now, he couldn't help but get slightly, ok very, annoyed.

Kakashi grabs 2 boxes of saltine crackers from the shelf and tosses them into the cart. Kakashi goes back to reading as Sasuke picks out some other food to stock the house.

He stops in front of the tomato display and starts to pick out the best looking red fruits(they are fruits right...?).

His arms are loaded with tomatoes as Kakashi looks up from the book with a raised eyebrow.

"Do we have enough tomatoes Sasuke...?"

Sasuke just glares at him. "I _like _tomatoes."

Kakashi smiles and pulls a hand through Sasuke's hair resting his fingers on the boys chin. Sasuke's eyes widen and he pushes the hands away. A slight flush creeps into his cheeks.

"Don't do that kind of stuff in public baka!"

Kakashi simply smiles and buries his face back into the book.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke and Kakashi are walking back from the third checkup by Tsunade. Kakashi looks over at Sasuke then sighs,

"Still can't tell..."

Sasuke turns to glare at him. "Says you. I feel awful."

Kakashi wraps his arms around Sasuke as he says slyly,

"Want me to make you feel better, Sasuke?"

"You've done enough!" Sasuke growls.

Kakashi lets go of him but his voice gets more serious as he says, "I mean it though, Sasuke. We haven't had sex since... you know..."

"Well if you want it so badly why don't you just drug me?" Sasuke says maliciously.

Kakashi looks taken aback for a moment then he just takes a few steps away from the dark haired boy and continues to walk in silence with a pained expression on his face.

Sasuke sighs. He walks closer to Kakashi and slowly intertwines his fingers with the older mans. Kakashi is surprised as Sasuke mutters,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cruel..."

Kakashi just squeezes his hand tighter and they continue walking back to their house.

__________________________________________________

Kakashi collapses on the pillow right after he finishes ravaging the adorable younger boy laying next to him. They are both covered in sweat and panting hard. Kakashi has a wide smile on his face and Sasuke's eyes are closed in relaxation.

After about 20 minutes Kakashi looks down at Sasuke and notices he has a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking, Sasuke-kun?"

"Well," Sasuke begins, "I've been wondering about this for a while now..." He sits up and looks over to the other side of the room as he continues,

"Since I can no longer become a ninja, and you quit being a teacher, how are we going to get money? I'm sure a b-baby is going to cost a lot..."

"Don't worry about that." Kakashi says simply.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks.

"I mean, we don't need to worry about money. I've got it covered."

"How?" Sasuke asks incredulously.

Kakashi sighs. "My father was a famous ninja, when he died, he left me a lot. Besides what I have, and am still getting, from my days as a shinobi. Not to be egotistic but I was pretty famous myself..."

Sasuke's eyes widen then he just settles down into the covers as he yawns and mutters a quiet, "Okay... one less thing to worry about..."

__________________________________________________

**yup so... I might be taking Sasuke's pregnancy kind of slow. mostly week by week but I will get bored and skip a head month to month. This is fun to write and I'm getting very happy about it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Stop right there!

Sasuke wakes up them runs to the bathroom to start puking in the toilet. In a millisecond Kakashi is standing over him holding his hair away from his face. He's holding Sasuke gently and whispering to him.

"It's just morning sickness, Sasuke it shouldn't last to long."

Sasuke lifts up his head and pants, "I know... doesn't make this any less gross."

Kakashi just pats his back as Sasuke groans and starts heaving again.

__________________________________________________

"It's been 6 weeks now hasn't it?" Tsunade asks Kakashi and Sasuke as she finishes her examination. They both nod as Sasuke pulls down his shirt and stands up.

"He got sick this morning." Kakashi informs her.

She just shrugs and says, "That's normal."

"I know. I just thought i'd tell you anyway."

She nods then turns to Sasuke and says, "Do you feel nauseous also?"

He nods. She turns back to Kakashi and says, "Make sure he's eating enough ok."

Kakashi nods then asks,

"When will we be able to tell the gender of the baby?"

"Around twenty weeks i'd say."

Kakashi looks down. "Oh..."

She then turns to Sasuke and says, "So... you haven't started to show yet. I bet your pretty happy about that considering Naruto's wedding is next weekend."

Sasuke's eyes go wide then he throws his head in his hands and groans.

"I completely forgot about Naruto's wedding!"

Kakashi's widen but in excitement.

"I forgot about it to. You promised to take me remember, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just glares daggers back at him.

"You promised Sasuke!" Kakashi complains loudly.

Tsunade just smiles. Kakashi continues pestering Sasuke as they walk out of the office.

__________________________________________________

"But you promised Sasuke!"

"But things have changed since then! If You haven't noticed, I'M PREGNANT!" Sasuke yells.

He then realizes they are on a public street and he turns 8 different shades of red as he walks faster toward their house. Kakashi just jogs quickly to keep up with him.

Sasuke only slows down when they are a great distance from anyone who could have heard his remark. Kakashi grabs Sasuke's hand and they keep walking. That is, until they hear a frighteningly familiar voice behind them.

"S-Sasuke?... Kakashi-sensei?!?!"

They spin around quickly only to come face to face with Sakura who isn't even hiding her shock. She looks down at their hands, still entwined with disbelief.

Sasuke quickly releases the hand and blushes once again.

"N-no Sakura this isn't what it looks like!" he stutters.

Kakashi scowls and Sasuke feels bad when he sees it. His head falls and then he says,

"Wait... it's exactly what it looks like..."

Sakura just stands there gaping at them. After a moment she says,

"Wow... I never thought... this is really surprising, Sasuke..."

Sasuke just nods. Kakashi then speaks up,

"Sasuke would have liked to tell you but... you know the rules about teachers and students..."

She looks toward him then starts to giggle. Sasuke growls quietly to himself.

"What are you laughing about?"

She stops laughing for a moment to say,

"Sorry Sasuke, it's just... you look so embarrassed! I've never seen you like this."

Sasuke scowls and looks away. Kakashi smiles as he takes Sasuke's hand back in his then says,

"And we have other happy news too, Sakura! Sasuke is p-"

Kakashi is cut off by Sasuke slapping both hands over the older mans mouth. He is surprised for a moment before he just rolls his eyes and says in a muffled voice,

"Fine, fine. I won't tell her... yet."

Sasuke carefully takes away his hands but still glances nervously at Kakashi in case he still tries to tell her about his pregnancy. Sakura lust looks confused as she says,

"Erm... ok. Hey Sasuke am I going to see you at Naruto's wedding?"

Sasuke groans once again but tries to force a smile as he says yes. Kakashi then smiles as he says,

"I'll be there to, Sakura! I can't wait!"

Sakura looks surprised but then she laughs and says,

"That is going to be very interesting. I can't wait!"

She then looks down at her watch an says,

"Oops, I'm going to be late. I have to go. See you then ok?"

She turns to leave then looks back and says,

"Sasuke, just so you know... Right now you look the happiest i've ever seen you...."

Sasuke blushes and his eyes widen as she smiles and starts running in the other direction.

He then looks up at Kakashi who has a very large smile plastered on his face. Sasuke can't help smiling a little himself...

__________________________________________________

"We were so close..." Kakashi says as he looks longingly down the road toward Sasuke's and his house. "Sasuke, why do we keep getting stopped on our way home today?"

"Hn," is his former students answer.

They are both looking nervously as Itachi runs toward them with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Sasuke!" Itachi says as he gets close enough to them.

Sasuke just waves lazily. Itachi then lifts Sasuke shirt and inspects the boys pale stomach making Sasuke says,

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!?!?"

Itachi lets go of the blue fabric and pouts as he says, "I was looking to see if you were getting a bump. You aren't..."

"Why does everyone want me to pregnant so bad?" Sasuke yells angrily.

Kakashi and Itachi both laugh as Sasuke glares at them. Then all of the sudden Kakashi pulls Sasuke closer to him as he says,

"So what do want anyway, Itachi? We were just going home..."

Itachi's eyes narrow at Kakashi arm around his little brothers shoulders but he smiles as he says,

"I just wanted to see how Sasuke-kun was doing. I hadn't heard from him since that day a few weeks ago..."

"Oh ya. I'm pregnant, if you haven't figured it out yet..." Sasuke says somberly.

Itachi grins. "Ya, I figured. And I can't wait to have little niece or nephew! When are you do?"

"Eight months..." Sasuke says sarcastically.

Itachi rolls his eyes then he smiles wider and says,

"Actually I came over because I want to tell you something. I know you don't want to tell anyone about your pregnancy so that means your probably not going to get a baby shower. I want to at least come over and celebrate with you guys! How about tomorrow night? Cool, see you then!"

And with that he walks away leaving Kakashi and Sasuke quite dumbstruck.

__________________________________________________

**there you have it. I'm taking it slow. I can't wait for Naruto's wedding tho. prolly wont be next chapter but maybe next next or next next next.... LOL. We'll see...**

**please review and no flames!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Back to the basics

Sasuke sighs as opens the door and his eyes rest on the cheerfully smiling form of Itachi holding a large amount of bags and wrapped gifts.

"You were serious?" Sasuke asks as Itachi enters his and Kakashi's house.

Itachi looks around as he answers.

"Of course! I want to celebrate your baby with you. I brought presents!"

"Great." Sasuke says unenthusiastically.

Sasuke leads Itachi to the living room where the older Uchiha puts down the present then sits on the couch. Kakashi walks in from the kitchen and puts down a tray of snacks. He hands Itachi a beer then takes a sip himself.

"Why don't I get one?" Sasuke asks jokingly.

Kakashi and Itachi frown. Kakashi then walks over and sits very close to Sasuke.

"For two reasons. One, you are underaged. Two, YOU ARE PREGNANT! Do you want our child to be deformed?"

Sasuke just glares. "I was kidding Kakashi-sensei. Don't freak out so much over me or the b-baby..."

Kakashi raise an eyebrow and says, "I can't not freak out. your so delicate right now... I need to protect you..."

Itachi starts beaming and looking around. After a minute he says,

"Ok! Present time!"

Sasuke inwardly groans. Kakashi has a simple, cautious smile on his face. Itachi reaches for one of the smaller wrapped gifts and hands it to Sasuke. Sasuke takes it gingerly and begins the long night of unwrapping...

__________________________________________________

When Itachi finally leaves both Sasuke and Kakashi collapse on the couch. They glance at the huge pile of presents in front of them as Kakashi says,

"This was an exhausting night..."

"Ya right. I had to open most of them..." Sasuke retorts.

Kakashi ignores him and asks,

"How the hell did your brother find MENS maternity clothes?"

Sasuke can't contain a snicker. "I think he made them."

Kakashi laughs as well then hold up the shirt to Sasuke who scowls. Kakashi smiles then his eyes glaze over and he says,

"I can't wait..."

"For what?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"For when your this pregnant. You have _my _child inside you... It makes you mine, for now and forever." Kakashi mutters quietly.

Sasuke looks back at him with surprise. He then smiles down at him and says,

"I was always yours... forever."

Kakashi looks up at him, surprised. Then he smiles and says,

"I know... This just makes it more solid..."

He then pulls down his mask and lifts up Sasuke's chin. Their eyes meet for a second before their lips are pushed together and they hands begin exploring each others bodies.

__________________________________________________

"So, what should we get Naruto and Hinata for their wedding?" Kakashi asks the next day.

Sasuke groans again.

"Just give up, Sasuke... We are going to the wedding. I don't care if I have to drag you!" Kakashi threatens.

Sasuke feels himself waver then give in as he says,

"Fine. But I have no idea what to get them..."

Kakashi smiles then looks thoughtful for a moment before getting an enlightened look in his eyes and saying,

"I've got it!" His eyes twinkle as he says smartly, "We could give them some of the stuff we got from your brother!"

Sasuke looks confused. "But that was all pregnancy stuff..." A light then goes on in his head and he smiles. "Great idea! Itachi really did give us too much, and I'm sure Naruto and Hinata will need it."

Kakashi smiles as Sasuke gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. When he returns Kakashi doesn't stop staring at him.

"What?" he asks nervously.

"That was the third time you went to the bathroom tonight... frequent urination is a symptom."

"So?" Sasuke asks, "Stop reading that stupid book, you're looking for symptoms all the time now! Maybe I just drank to much this morning."

"I'm sorry," Kakashi mutters as he cuddles Sasuke, "I just want you to be pregnant _so bad._"

"I am pregnant," Sasuke retorts.

"Ya but no one can really tell yet... I want people to know."

Sasuke just leans into Kakashi and closes his eyes. _I think I do too..._ he thinks briefly before falling asleep in his lovers arms.

__________________________________________________

**Ok, this chapter was short and filled with cheese. XD**

**Next chapter is going to be the wedding with a little bit of a Naruto behind the scenes story...**

**Review, but only if you feel like it...**

**KeikoPanda102**


	38. Chapter 38

**Yup, a little bit of Naruto's story before the wedding...**

**__________________________________________________**

Chapter 38: So much life, so much drama

Sai looks up from the book he's reading when he hears a knock at the door. He vaguely wonders who it is as he walks to open it. When he does open it he is slightly surprised at who he finds.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here today?" he asks.

Naruto looks back at him with cold, _needy _eyes. And even though they are not the bright, cheerful eyes Sai fell in love with, he still complies when Naruto pushes their lips together.

Naruto uses his entire body to push Sai back into the apartment and onto the bed. Naruto's lips don't leave Sai's as they starts to undress and feel each others bodies. Naruto then pulls away for a breath so Sai can say,

"Naruto, why are being so aggressive today? Did something happen? And you usually don't come over so suddenly..."

"Shut up." Naruto growls as he refuses to look into Sai's eyes. "I'm just here to fuck you, ok. So for today... just shut up and lay down."

Sai's eyes widen. He tries to smile but then thinks, _I don't even think a smile will help this situation..._

He just does as Naruto says. He lies back on the bed and Naruto spreads his legs. The blond seme doesn't even take the time to prepare him, he just shoves himself in.

Sai lets out a cry in pain. Naruto ignores him and starts to move in and out.

Sai finds it strange that even though Naruto is being so rough he actually... likes it. The pain soon lessens and he cries out in a different feeling.

Naruto starts to moan as he goes faster and Sai starts moving his hips together with his thrusts. It doesn't take long for Naruto to reach his limit and come inside Sai's tight warm ass.

Sai whimpers when he feels Naruto come inside him and then as Naruto uses his hand to quickly stroke Sai's hardness until he comes into the blonds hand.

Naruto instantly pulls out of Sai and begins to get dressed. Sai is still shaking from the sex as he says,

"Naruto, please... I love you... tell me what happened..."

Naruto looks into those dark, endless eyes for the first time that night and he falters. He sits back down on the bed and says,

"I'm sorry for...this. I love you too... I'm just so confused right now! I'm getting married this weekend..."

Sai's eyes widen then he looks away and says, "Oh ya, I forgot about that..."

Naruto sighs. Sai plants one of his fake smiles on his face as he says,

"So... can I come?"

Naruto turns to look at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"NO! I- You- ...I just don't want anyone to get hurt..." he says sadly.

Sai doesn't say anything, he just continues to stare at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

After a minute Naruto stands up and walks toward the door. Before he closes the door and exits he turns so Sai can hear him from the other room and says,

"Hinata's... pregnant."

He walks out the door leaving Sai shivering from the cold night air on his exposed skin and the chill that comes with heartbreak...

__________________________________________________

Sasuke takes a deep breath as he stands outside the chapel where Naruto's wedding is supposed to take place. Kakashi is next to him, looking at him nervously. Sasuke opens his eyes then gets a determined look on his face as he says,

"Ok! Let's just get it over with!"

Kakashi smiles and takes Sasuke's hand. They walk through the door and into a large room filled with people.

Sasuke's face is impassive as as everyone in the room turns to stare at them. Kakashi just smiles and waves. Finally Naruto stops the awkwardness by coming up to Sasuke and giving him a big hug.

"See! I knew you were gay!" He says excitedly.

Sasuke just scowls and mutters, "Shut up, dobe..."

Naruto's smile widens as he says, "So... Kakashi-sensei. That's why you couldn't tell me."

Kakashi looks surprised then he just smiles and says, "Wow Naruto, your smarter than people give you credit aren't you?"

"I try." Naruto laughs.

Shikamaru then walks in with Temari and they distract everyones attention away from Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto pats Sasuke on the back before he walks away to greet his other guests.

Sasuke and Kakashi walk over to a quiet corner of the room and Kakashi looks down at Sasuke as he says,

"You look very hot in that tux, you know that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushes slightly as he looks around the crowded room.

The pre-wedding get together goes on fairly calmly until it is time to start the wedding. Naruto comes up to Sasuke with a very nervous look on his face as he says,

"Erm, Sasuke? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke nods and follows after his blond best friend, leaving Kakashi to take a seat in the main part of the building.

Naruto leads Sasuke to a back room where he starts wringing his hands together and pacing back and forth until Sasuke gets annoyed and shouts,

"What?!"

Naruto looks startled then he just smiles nervously and says,

"Sorry Sasuke, it's just... pre-wedding jitters, you know?"

Sasuke nods sympathetically. He goes back to pacing and continues for a moment longer until Lee comes to find them and tells them they need to be on the alter, pronto.

They walk out of the back room and Naruto looks even more nervous. They make their way up to the alter and then Naruto finally becomes still when the music starts playing.

Hinata walks through big oak doors and Sasuke swears he sees Naruto stop breathing. He can't help but smile at the look on his best friends face as his soon-to-be wife makes her way up the aisle and onto the alter.

Her face is extremely red but at one small touch from Naruto, she relaxes and gets up the nerve to smile back at him.

As they exchange vows Sasuke finds himself looking around the chapel. He first looks in the audience for Kakashi and finds him grinning up at him.

He smiles back at first but then something toward the back of the room catches his eye and he frowns. Kakashi notices the frown and turns to where Sasuke is looking. He also frowns and sighs at the same time.

Sai is standing in the shadowy part of the back of the room, his head down so no one else notices him. Kakashi and Sasuke share a meaningful, nervous glance. The same thought goes through both of their heads.

_Will he try to stop the wedding?_

When the part of the ceremony comes around where the pastor says, "If you have any reason these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes are glued firmly to Sai.

The boy doesn't even flinch. He just continues to stare at the ground until the wedding is over.

When the pastor says kiss the bride, and Naruto and Hinata kiss, Sai slowly starts to leave. Sasuke watches him pityingly.

Naruto remains blissfully ignorant of his presence as he takes Hinata's hand and they make their way to the building next door which is where the reception will take place.

__________________________________________________

"The reception is going extremely well," Sasuke says to Naruto after the first dance with bride and groom.

Naruto just gives him a goofy smile. Tsunade then comes up to Naruto and says,

"Don't you think it's time for the announcement?"

Naruto's eyes go wide as he stutters,

"O-ok!"

Tsunade smiles as she pushes him up to the front of the room. Neji is pushing Hinata up to the front at the same time. The bride and groom look at each other nervously as they are handed a microphone.

Tsunade yells, "Quiet down!" and everyone in the room instantly shuts up. Now Naruto and Hinata look even more nervous. Everyone waits patiently for them to talk. Finally Naruto stutters out,

"W-we have an... a-announchment!"

He then turns to Hinata whose face is red, yet she still smiles up at him. He grows more confident so he can then say,

"Hinata is pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"

The room erupts in applause.

Naruto hugs Hinata close to him and whispers in her ear, "I love you."

She starts crying tears of happiness and whispers the same back to him.

Sasuke is having a hard time not freaking out. He feels Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and looks up into concerned eyes. Sasuke takes a moment to breath calmly before looking back with a smile.

Kakashi visibly relaxes then leans down and kisses Sasuke. They don't notice a group of fangirl oh and ah in the back round.

"I can't believe this..." Sasuke complains, "I'm going to be pregnant at the same time my best friends wife is... That's just not normal and I have you know this is all your fault!"

Kakashi holds him closer(ooh, ah) and whispers,

"But you don't seem as angry as before... I'm happy..."

"There's nothing I can do about it, I might as well just get over it." Sasuke grumbles.

"I'm glad you have."

__________________________________________________

Naruto is having the best day of his life. He married the girl of his dreams, his best friend was his best man, and he's going to be a father. What could possibly ruin this day?

Oh ya,

Sai.

__________________________________________________

**So ya... yay for cliffhangers! hop everyone liked this chapter, I did. Sasuke and Kakashi came out, they didn't tell about the pregnancy but I'm sure it will come out sooner or later...**

**Review please!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Life goes on, despite everything

Naruto saw Sai the moment he entered the crowded room. They locked eyes and Naruto grew angry. Sai just smiled and waved.

Naruto stomped over to him and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Sai continues to smile, "I'm simply attending my friends wedding. We are friends right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just stares at the smiling boy suspiciously. Sai waves at some of his former classmates then turns to Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be up there, with your wife?" He asks kindly.

"You're not going to... do anything?" Naruto asks nervously.

Sai's face doesn't change as he says,

"I knew what I was doing at the very beginning Naruto-kun. I can handle a broken heart, I can't handle losing you all together."

Naruto is shocked by Sai's words. The others boys strong feelings make him starts to cry. Sai notices this and sneakily pulls Naruto outside so no one can see him when the tears begin to pour.

"I-I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve either one of you!" Naruto sobs.

Sai strokes his back and whispers, "No, Naruto. You are not a horrible person. You are too good of a person! Why do you think you have so many people after your heart in the first place?"

Naruto looks up at him with tear drenched, azure eyes and he smiles. He stands up and wipes away the tears then says,

"I need to go back inside. I want you to come with me but... I don't want to hurt you..."

Sai smiles a genuine smile and says, "I just want to be close to you, Naruto. You don't need to worry about me, ever. I'm the one who should look after you... I love you. And... I think I will love your child just as much, because it will be part of you..."

Naruto looks as if he will almost start crying again but then he just closes his eyes and walks back inside.

The only ones to notice them are Sasuke and Kakashi.

__________________________________________________

One month later:

Sasuke and Kakashi are on their way to a checkup with Tsunade. They knock on the office door and they hear the hokage say, "Come in!"

They open the door only to come face to face with Naruto and Hinata as she gets a checkup.

"Hey guys!" Naruto says, "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's eyes are wide and he doesn't know what to say. Luckily, Tsunade distracts Naruto by saying,

"Ok, checkups over. Everything looks good."

Naruto smiles and snuggles close to Hinata. He then gets serious and turns to Tsunade and says,

"She threw up this morning, and she says she's been feeling weak."

Kakashi can't help but chuckle, remembering when he said the same thing about a month ago. Sasuke is simply trying not to attract attention to himself.

Tsunade smiles and says, "Thats normal."

Naruto looks relieved and they walk toward the door. When they pass Naruto pats Sasuke on the shoulder and says,

"Hey, the guys and I are going drinking later. Will your boyfriend let you come?"

Sasuke glares then says, "I'll be there."

Naruto beams then says, "Cool, see you then. Later Kakashi-sensei, Granny."

They walk out as Tsunade says,

"Ready for your checkup?"

Sasuke nods and lifts his shirt as he walks forward.

Tsunade smiles as she says, "I think your starting to show..."

Sasuke looks down, surprised. Sure enough, he notices a tiny lump that he didn't think was there before. Kakashi rushes over and looks also. When he too notices the lump his entire face brightens.

He places a hand gently on Sasuke's stomach and sighs. Sasuke just groans. _I'm just going to get bigger._

After the checkup they walk back to their house. Kakashi doesn't stop smiling all the way.

A few hours later Sasuke puts on a jacket and walks toward the front door yelling, "I'm going now, Kakashi-sensei!"

Suddenly large, warm arms are around him and Kakashi whispers in his ear.

"What can I do to make you stay in tonight?"

He nibbles Sasuke's ear then starts planing kisses along the boys neck. Sasuke starts to moan then he shakes his head to clear it and pushes away from Kakashi. Kakashi pouts as Sasuke says,

"I'll just go out for a little bit. I'm feeling kinda tired anyway."

Kakashi sighs. "Fine, just be careful..."

Sasuke nods then walks out the door.

__________________________________________________

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto yells as he waves to his best friend. Sasuke smiles when he sees Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru standing by Naruto's loud, orange self.

He walks over to them and they all go into the bar and find a both. Simply by coincidence, it is the same bar Kakashi and Sasuke went on a date at a while ago.

By another great coincidence when the waitress comes up to take their orders, she is the same one as before. Sasuke instantly remembers how Kakashi had been staring at her ass and holds a grudge. She doesn't remember him though. He wonders if she would remember Kakashi...

All the guys order beer or sake but when she turns to Sasuke he just rubs the bump on his stomach and asks for a sprite. She nods then walks away.

"How come your not getting a drink Sasuke?" Neji asks.

Kiba, whose arm was around Neji, says, "Ya! Even Lee got something alcoholic!"

Lee speaks up, "No I didn't! You REALLY don't want to see me when I'm drunk!"

Sasuke just smiles apologetically at them, not wanting to give anything away. Before the drinks even come Kiba and Neji start making out. Naruto laughs as he growls,

"Hey, hey! If I wanted that I would have invited the girls!"

They break apart, Neji smiling shyly and Kiba pouting. Sasuke can't help but laugh along with the others.

Around about two in the morning Sasuke is falling asleep at the table. After the third time Naruto had to nudge him to wake him up he stands up and says he's going home. He can barely keep himself awake to walk out of the door.

He feels himself falling then a few pairs of arms grab him and hold him up. He looks up to find Naruto and Sai smiling down at him.

"And we're the drunk ones," Naruto laughs," Sorry, Sasuke. It didn't seem like you would get home unless we helped you. You'd probably end up in the gutter somewhere."

Sasuke can barely speak to say thanks. He passes out and leaves Naruto and Sai to support all of his weight.

Sai and Naruto bring Sasuke all the way to his house. They knock on the door and wait for Kakashi to open it. When he does he looks at them with surprise, then worry.

Naruto just laughs, "He passed out he was so tired. He didn't even have anything to drink."

Kakashi relaxes quite a bit and he smiles at his two former students as he takes Sasuke's limp form from them.

"Thanks guys."

Before he closes the door Naruto says, "Oh ya and I never said thanks for the wedding presents! It's so funny, you guys didn't even know Hinata was pregnant at the time."

Kakashi laughs, "Ya, it was just a lucky guess. Later."

Naruto and Sai both notice how carefully and gently Kakashi holds Sasuke as he brings him into their house. When the door closes Naruto looks into Sai's eyes and blushes.

Sai leans forward and kisses Naruto who looks away nervously.

"We said we weren't going to do this tonight..." Naruto mutters.

"Does Hinata expect you home soon?" Sai asks as he intertwines his fingers with Naruto's.

Naruto is still looking away as he says, "No, but..."

Sai pulls him closer and whispers in his ear,

"Then we don't have anything to worry about..."

Naruto gasps when Sai nibbles his ear and starts to rub his ass. Sai is soon pulling Naruto back towards his house, which he doesn't leave from until around 6 in the morning...

__________________________________________________

**OOOOH! so cuuuute! I'm happy with this chapter! definitely going to skip ahead months now. LOL. **

**I think i'm done working on SaiXNarutoXHinata now. thats over and stuff. It makes me happy!**

**damn, i got my laptop taken away for tomorrow so thats why i'm posting this tonight instead of waiting. well that'll just make some of you happy. but...ya. none tomorrow but definitely wednesday! i promise!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The strangest cravings

5 months into Sasuke's pregnancy...

Sasuke looks at himself in the mirror. He sighs then throws on the maternity shirt his brother made for him. At least Itachi had taken his tastes into account. The shirt was plain black and the collar was wide.

If he just focused on that aspect of the shirt and didn't look past that, he was fine. If Sasuke tried to look down at his feet his insecurities would grab a hold of him and he would lose the will to get up out of bed.

He walked into the kitchen where Kakashi was humming and putting together a fruit salad. When Sasuke entered he smiled at him.

Sasuke sits down at the counter and Kakashi places a bowl of fruit in front of him which Sasuke picks at lazily. Kakashi then walks around and places a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He has taken to not wearing his mask around the house.

Sasuke just "hn-ed" at this little show of affection. Kakashi ignored his bad attitude. In the third month Tsunade had explained to them both that Sasuke would have intense mood swings and increased libido.

So far Kakashi had only noticed the mood swings but he keeping a lookout for the sex craving Sasuke he hoped for.

Finally Sasuke tosses down his fork and glares at the fruit salad. Kakashi observes this as he gulps down a bite of strawberry's nervously.

Sasuke turns to him with a very adorable, struggling expression on his face. He blushes slightly before he blurts out,

"I want cheesy pickles!"

"..."

"..."

Kakashi breaks out laughing which just annoys the teen more. He storms off to their room where he lock the door and pouts while laying on the bed and rubbing his stomach.

Kakashi has tears in his eyes from laughing to much as he makes his way to their room and knocks on the door.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke. Please open up."

Sasuke reluctantly opens the door and lets his lover enter. Kakashi brings Sasuke into his arms and holds him close whispering,

"It's ok, Sasuke. We'll go get some cheesy pickles."

Sasuke just sulks in his arms. Kakashi then release him and pulls him toward the door.

"Wh-what are you doing? Aren't you just going to go and bring me back some cheesy pickles?" Sasuke asks nervously.

Kakashi smiles at him, "Nope! You're coming with me this time!"

Sasuke looks shocked as he tries to get free of the older mans grip on his wrist.

"Are you crazy? I can't go outside like this!"

Sasuke hadn't gone outside in broad daylight since he had become noticeably large. He was hiding and avoiding his friends and was moping a lot. Itachi comes to visit often but he missed Naruto and everyone else.

Kakashi grabs something off the coat rack and throws it to Sasuke.

"Put that on. It'll cover you enough so people won't notice."

Sasuke puts it on slowly then looks in the mirror. It is a large gray sweatshirt, about 6 sizes to big for Sasuke. _It actually kind of works. If I didn't know I was p-pregnant, I might just think I'd gained some weight._

He smiles up at Kakashi and grabs his hand as they make there way into town, determined to find some cheesy pickles!

__________________________________________________

After about 2 hours of searching for a restaurant that sells cheesy pickles, Sasuke is about ready to give up.

"Kakashi, lets just go home... no one sells cheesy pickles."

Kakashi turns to him with bright fire burning in his eyes.

"No! I will find you some cheesy pickles no matter what!"

Sasuke is slightly taken aback and for a second wonders if his lover was mysteriously replaced with Guy but then he just sighs and follows after a very determined Kakashi.

After another hour Kakashi and Sasuke, both exhausted, drag themselves into what Sasuke says is the last place they'll try. They walk up to a waitress and Kakashi asks in a very unhopeful voice,

"Do you, by any chance, have cheesy pickles?"

The waitress gets the same confused, dumbfounded expression on her face all the others did but then she laughs and says,

"Maybe I could pour some nacho cheesy on a pickle? Will that work?"

Kakashi's eyes go wide and he turns to Sasuke who smiles widely and nods his head vigorously. Kakashi breaths a sigh of relief as they sit down and wait for Sasuke's special snack.

When it arrives Sasuke digs into it ravenously. Kakashi just watches him with laughter in his eyes.

Sasuke then realizes he probably look like a pig and he slows down.

"This is actually really good..."

Kakashi smiles. "I'm glad we found it then."

Sasuke goes back to finishing off the last of the pickle. They pay and then leave the restaurant with contentment.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke has one hand on his stomach and the other is being held by Kakashi as they walk through town. Since he finally got his craving satisfied, he could enjoy being outside and not have to worry about anyone noticing him.

Suddenly he hears his name being called behind him. He turns around and sees Naruto waving to him from down the street. The blond boy runs toward him and Kakashi then pants when he reaches them.

Sasuke tries to hunch over to make his stomach look even less noticeable. Naruto then looks up from his panting to say,

"Hey Sasuke! Long time no see! Seriously dude, where have you been?"

"Around..." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto stands up then looks at Sasuke closely. He raises an eyebrow then says,

"Looks like you gained some weight Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he tightens his grip on Kakashi's hand. Kakashi feels Sasuke's worry and he frowns.

"Sorry Naruto, we need to get going." He says apologetically.

Naruto looks surprised but then he just stutters out, "O-ok. See you later though, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighs but then plants a fake smile on and says, "Sure. See you around."

Naruto gets suspicious instantly, after all the time he spent with Sai he can easily tell a fake smile from a real one. Before he can inquire about it Kakashi and Sasuke are gone.

When Sasuke and Kakashi return home Kakashi notices Sasuke's unhappy mood and goes to comfort him.

"I- I just couldn't tell him yet." Sasuke sobs.

Kakashi strokes his hair and tells him it's ok. Then Kakashi smiles and says,

"I've got something I think will cheer you up."

Sasuke looks up curiously as Kakashi pulls a brown bag from behind his back.

"I got a few to go, just in case you had another craving..." He says as he pulls out a box to reveal a pickle covered in nacho cheese.

Sasuke stares incredulously then throws his arms around Kakashi and kisses him. When he pulls away smiling he says,

"I love you!"

He then starts to dig into a pickle happily while Kakashi whispers,

"I love you to..."

__________________________________________________

**Yes! I am so awesome! I snuck online and posted this at 11:00 tonight! **

**Yay! this chapter was just fun. Sry... Sasuke's not quite ready to tell everyone yet. Give him some time...**

**KeikoPanda102**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

End of Sasuke's fifth month pregnant...

Sasuke wakes up then realizes what day it is and becomes instantly happier. He quietly gets out of bed so as not to wake Kakashi and goes into the kitchen.

He reaches in the fridge, pulls out the ingredients he wants and begins to cook.

A few minutes later back in the bedroom Kakashi wakes up and smells something that makes his mouth water. He quickly gets up, not even bothering to put some pants on, and makes his way toward the kitchen determined to discover the source of the smell.

When he goes into the kitchen and sees the cause of the smell he can't contain his surprise.

"Sasuke?!?!"

Sasuke looks up from the frying pan he was cooking in and smiles. Kakashi is simply gaping at the sight in front of him.

Sasuke motions to a wide spread of delicious looking food on the counter as he says, "Want some breakfast?"

Kakashi moves closer to the food slowly, still gazing at Sasuke as if he'd never seen the boy before.

"How... how did you make all of this?" he asks incredulously.

Sasuke continues smiling. "You asked if I could cook."

Kakashi stares up at him in awe.

"I-I never imagined... This looks amazing!"

Sasuke pushes a plate in front of him piled with the many things he'd made that morning. Kakashi doesn't hesitate as he takes the first bite.

His eyes fly open and he tastes the delicious flavors. Sasuke views his reaction curiously.

"I-I've never... mmm... tasted... mmm... anything this good!" Kakashi says through bites.

Sasuke blushes. "You're just saying that because you have to!"

Kakashi looks up at him seriously. "No. I'm not. This is fantastic."

Sasuke takes a bite of his own as he mutters a quiet, "Thanks..."

He then looks up at the clock and says,

"Hurry up and eat or we'll be late for the checkup."

Kakashi's eyebrows shoot up when he hears this. _Since when does Sasuke care this much about his checkups? And what's with the breakfast? I feel like I'm in the twilight zone..._

When Kakashi finishes his food Sasuke takes the plate and tosses it in the sink.

"Get dressed." He yells as he rushes into their room to throw on some clothes himself. Kakashi obediently does this then gets pulled out the door by a very eager Sasuke.

As they make their way to the hokage building Kakashi asks some of the questions that had been on his mind that morning.

"Sasuke, why did you never tell me you were such a good cook?"

Sasuke just shrugs. Kakashi sighs, he knows he'll get it out of him eventually.

"Ok... why are you so exited this morning?"

Sasuke stops and turns to stare at the older man in shock.

"Y-you don't remember what today is?" he asks unbelievingly.

Kakashi racks his brain for a moment before he shakes his head in defeat.

Sasuke laughs then takes both of Kakashi's hands in his and says,

"Today is the day we find out if the babies a boy or a girl!"

__________________________________________________

For more than a minute Kakashi simply stares at Sasuke blankly, then,

"Holy shit! How the fuck could I have forgotten that?!"

Sasuke just throws him a withering glance as he begins walking toward the Hokage building again. Kakashi jogs to catch up with him for a minute then says,

"So... w-what do you want?"

Sasuke looks toward the sky with a thoughtful look on his face as he says,

"I never really thought about it. But... I really want to know! I'm sure I'll be happy with either but... I don't know. I haven't exactly been happy about this whole thing(Kakashi snorts) but I just feel like knowing whether it's a boy or girl will just make it so much more real. I'll feel like I can picture our future then... at least a part of it anyway."

Kakashi smiles happily then becomes even happier when he notices Sasuke has started unconsciously rubbing his stomach.

They finally make it to Tsunade's office and walk inside. Tsunade herself is waiting for them as they enter.

"Do you remember what day it is?" she asks excitedly.

Kakashi and Sasuke nod their heads in unison. Her smile widens and she beckons Sasuke closer. He lifts his shirt instantly. She places her hand his stomach nervously then moves it around as Sasuke and Kakashi wait with baited breath.

After about 2 agonizingly long minutes with Tsunade's hand on Sasuke's stomach and an unreadable expression on her face, the 5th hokage breaks out into a wide smile.

"It's a baby boy!"

__________________________________________________

Despite himself, Sasuke feels tears well up into his eyes. He quickly wipes them away and turns to Kakashi. Kakashi looks more thoughtful than happy.

"Are you sure?" he asks Tsunade.

She looks taken aback for a moment then stutters out, "Y-ya."

Sasuke looks questioningly at Kakashi.

"Do you not want a boy?" he asks nervously.

Kakashi's eyes go wide then he quickly says,

"No! no! that's not it at all I just... I'm wondering how having two gay fathers will affect a boy? What if he thinks he has to be gay too, or we won't love him?..."

Sasuke frowns. "But that's not true. We would love him no matter what..."

Kakashi sighs, "I know but... I just... don't want to make him feel bad, ever..."

Sasuke, still frowning, takes Kakashi's hand and places it on his stomach. He looks into Kakashi's surprised eyes and says,

"He's been inside me all this time. If there is one thing I know, it's that he... is absolutely perfect."

Kakashi just stares wide eyed at Sasuke for a moment then he looks down and feels the warmth coming from Sasuke's now quite large tummy. Then something he feels sends a shock through his arm. Two heartbeats. He then pictures a boy. His boy. He pictures a future with his son and his Sasuke. Nothing could touch them. He looks back toward Sasuke's frowning face with wetness in his eyes as he smiles.

"You're right. He's perfect. You're always right aren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face lightens and he just nods. He then turns to Tsunade and thanks her. She smiles kindly as she watches them walk out of her office hand in hand.

__________________________________________________

On the way home...

"So... a boy, huh? Do you have any ideas for names?"

Sasuke just shakes his head silently. He then stops walking making Kakashi look at him curiously.

"You really wanted a girl, didn't you?" he asks quietly.

Kakashi is silent for a minute then he laughs.

"Sasuke, are you still worried about that?"

Sasuke just glares back at him. Kakashi sighs and says,

"I just thought a baby girl would be really adorable. I'm really happy that it's a boy though. The more I think about it, the more scared I get trying to imagine raising a teenage girl. I don't think I would have been able to handle it if she started dating."

Sasuke's eyes widen and they both shiver with that thought. Then they laugh as they make their way back home.

__________________________________________________

**Yes! It is a boy. I decided it would be a boy for a few very good reasons. One, whenever you read a manpreg story, the baby is always a girl. I wanted to be original. Two, I also decided what he will look like while i was writing this and my vision of him only works for a boy. Three, I found the most amazing name for him(which you will find out later*wink*) and the name is a guys name. Four, well... I'm afraid you will just have to wait for that one also... XD**

**Oh ya and... little known fact, Sasuke is a great cook. He just never admits it because of the Uchiha pride and all that! XD**

**I love you all!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: A different symptom.

_Where is he? _

Sasuke is beginning to get quite annoyed. Kakashi had told him two hours ago that he was going out shopping. Two hours ago.

_What was taking him so long?_

Sasuke growls and rolls over in the sheets. He hadn't wanted Kakashi to go out that night anyways. Sasuke had been feeling very strange lately. Very strange and very hot. Very strange, very hot and very...

Sasuke blushed just thinking it...

_Horny. I'm really, really horny. And I don't want to admit it but... _

"I want my Kakashi!"

Sasuke's eyes go wide and he blushes when he realizes he said the last part out loud. He holds his breath, waiting for the laughter he knows will come if someone(especially Kakashi) had heard he doesn't hear anything he exhales.

Then he just starts pouting again and thinks that even if Kakashi had heard him it would have at least meant he was back. Then suddenly, a thought strikes his mind that makes him sit up excitedly.

_I'm home alone! There is nothing stopping me from taking care of my... problem myself!_

He then frowns as he thinks,

_Except... I'd rather not do it myself..._

He decides he will simply wait for his lover to return.

After what feels like an eternity(15 minutes) Sasuke starts getting angrier. His thoughts are soon packed with images of his ex-teacher. Frankly, this doesn't help his problem.

He groans and rolls sideways. He'd like to roll on his stomach but it is now much to large and fragile to put that much pressure on. He sighs as he thinks,

_I'm sorry Kakashi... I tried to wait... _

He reaches down and nervously wraps his fingers around himself. His breath catches at the contact. He hasn't done this in so long, not that he did it a lot before but still. Kakashi had been keeping his sexual urges very satisfied. Until now, now he needed some release and his man wasn't there to give it. He took things into his own hands, literally.

He then got very embarrassed when he thought of how much Kakashi would make fun of him if he ever found out about this. Unfortunately, this just brought his boyfriend to the front of his mind again. This caused his already hardening shaft to twitch lightly.

He started to tickle the tip lightly and it leaked a bit of pre-cum. He then gripped it tighter and moved up and down the shaft in fast motions. These motions just got faster and faster until he was panting and starting to sweat.

He _really _wished his lover was here to be wrapping his mouth around his manhood at this time but just ignored that and continued stroking and pumping. Soon, he felt he was at the place Kakashi would start to prepare him.

His eyes jerked open. _He's not here, there's nothing to prepare me for... _

He then thinks about how great it feels when Kakashi's member is fully sheathed inside him and then moves in and out causing Sasuke that magical mixture of pain and pleasure. And then he can't stop himself. He needs it. He quickly licks his fingers then poises them at his entrance.

With one movement he shows two in at a time. He cringes before he starts to move. When he does move, he instantly forgets it's him that's doing the fingering and he loudly moans out,

"Kakashi!"

And that is the moan that makes the man entering the house lift his eyebrows in surprise and curiosity.

__________________________________________________

Kakashi is walking up his street getting closer to his house worrying about what he must do when he reaches it.

But, when he walks in the door, he is met with a delightful surprise. The first thing he heats, before he can even yell that he is home, is a very provocative sounding moan from his and Sasuke's room.

And, it may have just been his imagination running wild but, that moan sounded an awful lot like his name. Not only that, that moan definitely came from the mouth of his adorable little pregnant boyfriend, Sasuke.

_If he's doing what I think he is... and I catch him... I think I may just die happy..._

He walks with ninja silence through the empty house until he can almost see into his and sasuke's room where he hears raspy breathing and panting and moaning and where he knows he's going to find something beautiful waiting for him.

And he does. When he walks the last two feet needed to see inside the room, he nearly gets nose bleed at what is there.

_Sa-Sasuke! He's, he's-_

Kakashi has to shake his head to clear the fog away. He takes a closer look to make sure what he's seeing is real and not just his imagination playing tricks on him.

He sees Sasuke bent over on the bed with his ass sticking out into the air, begging to be touched. And it was being touched, by Sasuke himself, while Sasuke also pays attention to his member in the front.

Sasuke is moaning as he moves in and out with his moist fingers. Kakashi sees him curl his fingers lightly then arch his back and let out an extra loud moan. Kakashi smirks, knowing Sasuke found his special spot.

It doesn't take long until Kakashi notices the now throbbing bulge in his pants and starts feeling quite hot himself. He then has a dilemma.

_Should I reveal myself and risk Sasuke's anger...? Or just take care of myself and never tell him I saw him...?_

He is already teetering toward taking the risk when he hears something that sends him over the edge and mostly makes up his mind for him.

"Deeper Kakashi-sensei! I need you!"

In an instant Kakashi is behind Sasuke and stroking his swollen belly and his hard shaft. Sasuke doesn't respond like Kakashi expects him to. He expected him to jump up and become surprised and embarrassed but Sasuke simply acted as if he were there the entire time. Kakashi doesn't question this, he simply thanks his lucky stars and pulls his clothes off.

He grabs Sasuke hand, the one that was in his ass. And removes the fingers, making the boy whimper. He poises his hardness Sasuke's delightfully open entrance and shoves himself in.

"All that preparing and you're still so... t-tight! Sasuke!"

When he is finally inside he leans his entire body over Sasuke's and grabs both hands and holds them in his own on the bed. He then starts rocking his hips, making his length move in and out.

Sasuke whimpers until the usual uneasiness dissipates and he starts to feel very, very good. Much better than his fantasy could ever be.

Sasuke is soon really getting into the movements when Kakashi mutters out,

"Sasuke, I don't think this position is good for the baby."

Sasuke is then flipped over quickly so Kakashi is on the bottom and Sasuke is basically sitting on him. At first he is a little upset because he had been feeling so good before but when he looks down at his stomach he knows Kakashi was right. He feels the gray haired mans hands on his hips then they starts to guild him up and down.

Sasuke begins to get into the motion and they continue that way until both of them are very near their climax.

Sasuke's groin tightens as his sperm rushes out onto Kakashi's chest. Kakashi feels a different area tighten when this happens which makes him groan as he too releases his seed.

Sasuke begins to fall backwards in exhaustion but Kakashi catches him and pulls out of the younger boy. He then gently places the boy on his back with his head resting nicely on the pillow.

Before Sasuke falls asleep Kakashi whispers to him,

"Please don't be mad Sasuke... The reason I was so late in coming home tonight was because I met a few friends in town and... I may have invited them to come over for dinner tomorrow..."

Sasuke eyes shoot open.

_I'm going to kill him!_

____________________________________________________

**oh I had fun with this chapter, can you tell? LOL!**

**anyway. really, only a few more chapters, i don't know the exact number but i can see the light at the end of the tunnel i think...**

**idk... please review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Closet. no, a different one.

"You bastard!" Sasuke yells as he tries to get out of the bed and away from Kakashi.

His stomach ruins his balance and he starts to fall. Kakashi catches him gently and Sasuke is frozen for a moment before he just gets more angry and struggles to get out of the older mans arms. Kakashi doesn't let him go.

"Sasuke, please just listen to me!"

Sasuke stops struggling when he hears the tone of Kakashi's voice.

"I want my friends to get to know you! And I wanted them to know our baby. I didn't tell them before because I know you don't want anyone to know but... I can't take it anymore! I want to be able to brag to someone about you!"

Kakashi then turns Sasuke so he is looking in the younger boys surprised eyes and kisses him forcefully.

"I love you."

Sasuke is speechless and blushing. Finally he just stutters out,

"Y-you should have asked me first..."

Kakashi smiles. "We both know how that would have turned out."

Sasuke glares. "And with good reason! Kakashi I know they will think I'm weird because I'm having a baby! And they'll think I-I'm girly. I want them to like me..."

Kakashi hugs him closer.

"They will love you. I promise. Now let's get some sleep."

Sasuke suddenly realizes how tired he really is as Kakashi sets him back down the pillow. He says through a yawn,

"I'm still mad at you..."

And then he is asleep before he hears Kakashi say,

"And I still love you. I always will..."

__________________________________________________

"This is gay." Sasuke states the next day as he stirs a pot of cheese on the stove.

Kakashi looks up from his book and chuckles, "What?"

Sasuke glares at him. He motion around the now spotless room and says,

"This! Us, pretending to be some married couple and everything! It's gay!"

Kakashi looks around him then back at Sasuke and he sighs.

"I think I have to agree with you on that one. Why do we own a pink tablecloth?"

Sasuke gives the tablecloth a withering glance as he resumes stirring and says,

"I think Sakura gave it to me. Switch it out for a red one, much more manly."

Kakashi stands up and begins looking for the tablecloths. When he finds them he says,

"What about blue? It is a baby boy after all."

"Fine, fine whatever. Just hurry up I think they're gonna be here in a minute."

As if on cue, the doorbell rings out loudly making Sasuke jump and spill a tiny bit of cheese on the ground. Kakashi looks at him, surprised then the look turns to pity and he says,

"I'll get the door..."

He walks out of the room leaving Sasuke on the floor cleaning up the cheese and panicking quietly.

He was really nervous to be meeting Kakashi's friends. What if they didn't like him? What if they thought he was a freak because of the whole pregnant guy thing? Kakashi had promised they would like him but how could he know that?!

Sasuke finishes wiping the floor and tries to stand up but finds it quite difficult. His stomach was adding so much weight to him he could barely stand straight anymore and his back was always soar. He continued trying to stand when he suddenly heard,

"Need some help?"

He looks up with wide eyes to see a woman holding out a hand to him with a smile on her face. It only takes Sasuke a moment to realize he has seen this woman before. Not only that but she is pregnant too!

He tentatively grips her hand and she helps him up. He looks up through his bangs and mutters a quite, "Thanks..."

She gives him a warm smile as she says, "I know how it is. This is my second child." She then holds out her hand again an says, "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. Nice to meet you."

He shakes her hand lightly as he says in a quite voice, "Nice to meet you too..."

He then hears Kakashi say in a loud, mocking voice, "Don't be so shy Sasuke, it isn't like you!"

He glares in the direction the voice is coming from then stops when he sees 4 other people standing next to his smirking lover. He first notices Guy sensei(how could he not) and he has to smile at the man. He's hard to miss, that's for sure.

"Hey little tutor student! Long time no see, huh?" He says enthusiastically.

Sasuke just nods and chuckles nervously.

Next he notices another man he has seen before but doesn't know his name. The man waves and says,

"Hey, I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

Sasuke just waves back then moves on to the next man. Iruka smiles at him and says,

"Hello Sasuke, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Sasuke replies with a smile as he looks at the one person he hasn't met. She is a girl. A quite fierce looking woman actually. She smirks happily at him as she says,

"Yo, Anko Mitarashi here! Nice ta' meet cha'!"

He is slightly afraid but he gets over it as he says,

"Nice to meet you to." Then he looks at the last person through the door and yells,

"Onii-san! What are you doing here?"

Itachi smiles politely back at him and says,

"I was merely minding my own business when I happened to over hear these guys talking about dinner at your house so I decided to come with them."

Sasuke raises his eyebrows as he thinks he hears Kakashi mutter under his breath,

"Overheard my ass, bloody ninja eavesdropper..."

Kakashi then walks up to Sasuke and pulls him closer as he says,

"Ok! Now that everyone is introduced, lets eat."

"O-ok!" Sasuke stammers and he makes his way to the kitchen. Kurenai follows him and he looks at her questioningly.

"I thought I'd help carry food." She says with a smile.

"N-no! You don't have to do that, you're pregnant!"

She giggles into her hand then says,

"But Sasuke, you're pregnant too!"

He blushes and looks down muttering incoherent words. She just picks up a plate and laughs some more as she says,

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. I'm happy to help."

He stands frozen for a moment before he shakes his head to clear it and grabs a plate of food then walks out into the dining room.

Everyone is seated around the table. When Kakashi sees Sasuke carrying the heavy plate he rushes over to take it away from him.

"Didn't I tell you not to carry heavy things, Sasuke?" Kakashi says patiently.

Sasuke glares. "It wasn't that heavy, baka!"

Kakashi smiles to himself as he places the plate on the table then helps Sasuke into his seat. Sasuke then notices that everyones eyes are on him and his lover. He blushes deeply.

Suddenly Asuma says,

"Damn Kakashi, you're make the rest of fathers everywhere look bad!"

Everyone laughs and Sasuke finds himself relax greatly.

_Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all..._

__________________________________________________

In the middle of dinner Sasuke finds himself talking mostly to Kurenai.

"Have you felt him move yet?" She asks excitedly.

Sasuke smiles sadly as he shakes his head.

"Oh, I'm sure you will any day now. It's a very strange feeling. Wonderful! But, strange. It really makes you realize what's happening to you."

Sasuke rubs his stomach as he takes a bite. Kurenai then asks,

"So, have noticed anything different about the way you've been acting since you got pregnant."

Sasuke looks thoughtful for a moment then he says, "I'v had cravings and mood swings... but that's about it."

Kurenai nods then gets a dreamy look on her face and says,

"I'v noticed that I am way more tuned in to people's feelings around me when I'm pregnant. For example, Guy always teases Kakashi but he really respects him."

Sasuke looks over at Guy poking fun at a very bored looking Kakashi and he smiles. He then turns toward Anko and asks,

"What about her? What's she really feeling?"

Kurenai smiles and says, "She is trying and failing to flirt with two gay men. Ha ha, but that's just her style."

Sasuke has to laugh. "That's her flirting? I can't imagine her when she doesn't like someone!"

"Anko puts up a wall and doesn't let anyone inside but secretly she really wants to be close to someone. That's what I feel from her."

Sasuke nods. He thinks he can see it too if he looks closely.

"What about your husband?" he asks curiously.

"Oh he's always very easy to read. At least that's what I think... He has a very fun loving personality, he makes me happy when I'm around him. On the other hand... he isn't very good at taking responsibility. I love him anyway!"

"And Iruka?" Sasuke asks, now getting into the game more.

She smiles and stares at the brunette man for a moment... then she scowls. Sasuke looks questioningly at her. Her expression then changes to pity and something else. She turns to Sasuke as he asks,

"What is it?"

She stiffens then plants a smile on her face and says, "Nothing, it's just... Iruka has a lot of feelings..."

Sasuke doesn't really believe her but he just mutters a quiet, "Oh."

She then changes the subject by saying, "How about Itachi. I'v always wondered what he's thinking. He's very mysterious sometimes..."

Again she stares at him for a moment and then her expression changes to a confused one. She looks at Kakashi then back at Itachi and an expression of shock comes across her face. She then looks closer at both of them and her face changes to to look more nervous and slightly scared. Then she shakes her head to clear it.

"That one I think I'll be keeping to myself... It seems kind of personal..." she says to Sasuke quietly.

Sasuke is extremely curious but he doesn't press her.

"And Kakashi?" He asks to change the subject.

She still looks shaken up from reading Itachi but when she hears him ask about the gray haired man she smiles and says,

"Easy! He is totally and completely in love!"

Sasuke is very surprised at first then he just blushes deeply and takes a bite. Kurenai smiles but then glances nervously at Itachi every minute or so until the dinner is over.

When it is over Kakashi has the biggest grin on his face(not as if any one could see it) as he waves goodbye to everyone with Sasuke.

Sasuke had to admit the night wasn't so bad after all. He had learned some interesting things from Kurenai and at the end of dinner he realized why he was scared of and liked Anko so much. She reminded him of Naruto. He laughed when he thought of that.

When everyone was gone he and Kakashi are putting away dishes when Sasuke feels arms around him. He smiles as Kakashi turns him around and kisses him.

Sasuke prepares himself for more but then Kakashi just grins widely and walks away. Sasuke is left standing with a bemused expression on his face.

__________________________________________________

Outside, Kurenai is walking with Asuma back to their house when she suddenly says,

"Can you wait here for a minute, I just want to ask Itachi something?"

He looks surprised but he just nods and pulls out a cigarette. She frowns but he just smiles and lights it as she walks away.

She waddles as fast as her legs will let her until she sees Itachi and she calls out for him. When he sees her he grimaces slightly but then his face remains impassive.

When she reaches him her smile turns into a frown instantly. His eyes narrow.

"What is it?" he asks monotonously.

"You are playing a dangerous game. I know about your little-"

She is cut off by Itachi hissing, "Shut up! You don't know anything! I haven't done anything have I?"

"Just you being there tonight was doing something! If you ever touch him like I know you want to I swear I will-"

"Shut up," He says venomously, "Like I said, you don't know anything. I don't want to hurt him so I know I can never have him. I'm ok with just watching over him like I am now..."

Now her eyes narrow and she says threateningly, "You better mean that..."

He smirks.

"What about Iruka? He's just as bad as me isn't he?"

She glares. "You know he's not! He's harmless. He just has a little crush on Kakashi, nothing more, unlike you with Sasuke."

"Whatever..." He says as he walks away.

She glowers at his back until he is out of sight then she sighs and walks back to her husband who quickly puts his cigarette out and places an arm around her.

__________________________________________________

***sigh* ok, I have so much stuff I want to write but I feel like I'm boring people or making this story go on to long or something so can people please tell me if you think I should write a lot more or just end it soon. Please, thank you...**

**KeikoPanda102**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Moving and leaving

Kakashi walks into the house and searches out his 6 month pregnant lover. He finds Sasuke in the bed room, laying down holding his stomach, reading a book. He pales when he notices what book he is reading.

When he enters Sasuke looks up at him with a blank face.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." He says, not revealing any emotion.

"Er... hey, Sasuke-kun. H-how was your day." he asks, preparing for the barrage he predicts Sasuke will unleash on him in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke just returns his gaze to the book as he says,

"I was bored so I decided to clean... and I found this stash of book you had hidden..."

"R-really? I have no idea how those got there-"

Sasuke's expression doesn't change as he cut's Kakashi off.

"I decided I would pass the time by instead, reading. Since these are the only books you/we own, I chose the lease dirty sounding one and I laid down on my back on the bed... and..."

He finally shows some emotion, shock and awe, as he says,

"...And... I felt the baby... move."

It takes Kakashi a moment to register what Sasuke had said. His eyes widen then travel from Sasuke's face to his bulging stomach and he smiles hugely.

He then looks up at Sasuke and says,

"What did it feel like?"

Sasuke looks down at his belly covered with a tightly stretched shirt and he whispers,

"Like nothing you could ever imagine..." Sasuke thinks back to a few moments ago when he had first felt it. He had laid down and the shifted position apparently disturbed his baby and he had complained by kicking Sasuke's ribs forcefully. After that it was an endless stream of movement...

Kakashi sighs. "I'm glad. I kinda thought he'd never move. It was making me wonder if he was going to be a quiet, shy child or something. "

"Well now he won't _stop_! It's like he suddenly decided he needed to start annoying me! And I don't think you need to worry about him being shy, he's very exited right now... I... I can tell."

Kakashi's eyes light up as he runs over to Sasuke then instead of just pushing his hand on the younger boys belly he asks slowly,

"C-can I?"

Sasuke nods and grabs Kakashi's hand and places it where he noticed his son likes to kick the most. Then they wait, Sasuke with a tense expression on his face and Kakashi with one of pure joy and a little bit of impatience.

Sasuke growls and then lays down and starts to move Kakashi's hand around until-

"I felt it!" Kakashi shrieks(very much like a girl, Sasuke remarks).

Sasuke can't help but smile a little, even though it turns into an annoyed expression when Kakashi will not take his hand of Sasuke's stomach for the next two hours. And then when he does take his hand off he makes Sasuke walk around for the next day without a shirt on until Sasuke yells at him and tells him he is freezing. After that, Kakashi just took to sleeping with his hand firmly on Sasuke's stomach through the nights. In all honesty, Sasuke didn't hate it in the slightest but he would never tell Kakashi that...

__________________________________________________

Itachi Uchiha slices through an enemy ninjas throat as he continues to advance the stream of men and women in front of him. His face is covered with a mask but everyone knows who he is. He is the deadly Uchiha.

Some people even lose their courage when he gets close to them and fall to their knees, begging. He is not stupid enough to show them pity.

At the end of the day, his mission is finished. It went perfectly. Well, in the village elders eyes at least. They didn't care about some people Itachi had killed. They were just enemies to them. Itachi knew different. He felt the pain of every one of them. But he couldn't stop. Pain was almost all he knew now. He thrived on it. The only thing that kept him sane, he thought, was his little brother.

His little brother whom he could never have. His little brother who was constantly in the arms of another. His little brother who was having another's baby. And he had helped that happen. It had been his plan, and it had gone perfectly.

Then why did he feel so bad, so... _defeated. _It was a strange, new feeling to him, a feeling he didn't enjoy. The feeling of failure. He couldn't do anything to make the feeling go away, but... it was worth it. Sasuke was safe and happy. That was all that mattered.

As Itachi makes his way back to the village he stops just outside a small town at a tea shop. He sits down at the counter and orders a jasmine tea. When it arrives he sips it slowly and his mind wanders back to thoughts of his life and purpose when suddenly,

"Well, well... if it isn't Itachi Uchiha!"

Itachi spins around with his red eyes blaring. The sight that meets him makes him cringe.

Four individuals all wearing matching black cloaks with red clouds stand in front of him mockingly. The first is large, round, and bulky. He is mostly covered but Itachi knows who he is.

"Sasori..."

The figure nods in hello then next to him a man with long blonde hair covering one eye glares his own greeting. Itachi can't help but smirk.

"Still hate me Deidara?"

The blondes glare deepens. Next, Itachi looks toward the man who had alerted him of their presence in the first place. Itachi's smirk fades slightly as this mans widens.

Hidan starts, "Long time no see, fucker. I'm still alive and so are you, wonder how long that's going to last."

"Hn? But I wanted to kill him!" Deidara growls.

"Wait your turn," Hidan says as he waves his hand lazily at the bomb maker.

"Shut up! Both of you! You know as well as I we aren't here to kill him." the last man says making Itachi turn his attention to him.

Hidan looks distraught. "But, but Kakuzu! No fair! Lord Jashin really wants me to kill him."

"Screw your lord Jashin. If we don't get him alive Pein might actually kill _us_." Kakuzu retorts

Hidan's eyes widen then he glares and raises his scythe to Kakuzu's throat saying, "How dare you disrespect lord Jashin like that. You will die-"

"Now you really need to shut up! Hidan, doesn't Kakuzu bash your retarded god every other minute? Stop being such a spaz and get over it!" Deidara yells.

Hidan glares at Deidara then he lowers his scythe and mutters curses at the bomb maker under his breath. Finally Sasori turns to Itachi with a bored look on his face.

"You already know why we are here, yes?"

Itachi simply nods.

"Good. So... what is your answer?"

Itachi keeps his face a mask as he says, "I will not be joining your idiotic gang now, nor anytime in the future. You should really stop trying."

There is silence after that then Hidan sighs and says in a mock sad voice,

"Ok then... If that is your answer, nothing we can do about it... but, Pein did say, 'get an Uchiha whatever means necessary,' so it seems we will be paying a visit to your dear little brother."

Itachi's eyes narrow as he says, "Haven't you heard? Sasuke has lost all the skills needed to be a ninja. He is of no use to you now."

Hidan and Deidara smile as Deidara says,

"Oh yes, we did hear about the naughty little thing you and Kakashi Hatake did to that poor boy. Stealing from Orochimaru on top of it? Risky business if you ask me..."

Itachi glares. "It was worth it if he is protected from you."

"He may not be of any importance to us but it seems... he is of some serious importance to you..." Sasori says, making Itachi shift his gaze to the puppet master.

"And that is why we are going to go and capture Sasuke and either hold him hostage or kill him unless you join..."

Itachi's eyes widen. "I would _never _let that happen."

"There really isn't anything you can do about it, hn, you see... Kisame is outside of the dear village of the leaf right at this very moment. We simply need send word of your refusal and he grabs the boy and is out of there, quick as a wink." Deidara informs him.

Itachi fumbles for something, anything to stop this from happening. "Ka-Kakashi-" is all he is able to get out.

"Kakashi the copy ninja has grown weak in his years away from war. He will be unsuspecting of any trouble. Besides, I think Kisame could take care of him if it came down to it." Hidan throws in with a smirk.

Itachi then realizes he's been cornered. He tries to calculate his chances of defeating all of them. Hidan notices this and says,

"Go ahead and try. I'v been wanting a taste of your Tsukuyomi for a while now..."

Itachi thinks it over for a few moments more.

_I don't know a way to get out of this. They may be right about Kakashi, he will not know anything is wrong. I must protect Sasuke but can I do that in return for never seeing him again? _He suddenly realizes what this means. _I would... never see him again... Can I do that? Wait! Seeing him now is so painful anyway. I put on a good front for him but every time I see him, carrying that lucky bastards baby I feel so much pain. If I leave him but am still able to protect him... Is that the right choice? Even if it isn't... it seems like it's the only one I _can _choose..._

Then finally hangs his head and mutters, "Fine. But please let me return to the village and say... goodbye."

Hidan and Deidara let out wide, evil smiles. Itachi gets a new feeling in the pit of his stomach, nervousness. What will this new life hold for him? He doesn't know what to expect.

He then bows his head and says, "Ok, I will go to the village and leave it just as quickly. Where will I meet you?"

"Hn, we'll walk to Konoha with you! And then after you say your goodbye's your going to meet Kisame just outside the village. He's going to be your partner after all." Deidara says.

Itachi's face remains impassive as he nods and starts to walk.

__________________________________________________

About an hour since leaving the tea shop Itachi is already getting tired of the group following him.

Hidan never shuts up yelling curses or threats involving Jashin knows what. Deidara keeps glaring at him which leads Sasori to glare at him also. Kakuzu repeatedly counts his cash and mutters to himself about nothing in particular. Itachi feels a headache coming on when suddenly,

"Hey Itachi, do you by any chance have any of that potion you gave to Sasuke left?"

Itachi turns to look back at Hidan with a bemused expression.

"...It was a drug and... no..."

Hidans face falls. Kakuzu looks up from counting his money to mutter,

"Damn. We probably could have gotten a great price for a nice healthy baby."

Hidan looks appalled. "You could not fucking sell our child! I want to sacrifice him to lord Jashin!"

Now it is Itachi's turn to look appalled. _How can they just calmly stand there and talk about selling and sacrificing their child? _He then notices the happy glint in Hidans pink eyes and he realizes they must just be joking. And then,_ Wait, _their _child?_

"Are you guys... together?" he asks cautiously.

Hidan looks away from Kakuzu whom he was arguing with and he smiles.

"Of course! You _have _to sleep with your partner! It's like, an Akatsuki rule!"

Itachi's eyes widen. "What if you don't like your partner?" He asks, thinking of the fish faced man he was about to become partners with.

Hidan rolls his eyes.

"I hate Kakuzu more than anyone but he's one hell of a good fuck."

"Ditto," Kakuzu mutters as he goes back to counting his money. Hidan glances at Kakuzu then continues,

"Trust me, you really need some release after all the damn annoying missions that bastard Pein sends you on."

Itachi continues to stare at them with a shocked expression on his face until he realizes what he's doing and he turns away.

Later that night when the group find a town with a hotel he notices Deidara and Sasori and Hidan and Kakuzu get rooms together.

He is about to go to bed when he hears loud moans from the room to his right. Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. He can't help but be a little creeped out. Suddenly Deidara pokes his face into Itachi's room and surprises the older Uchiha.

The blonde smiles and enters with his hands behind his back. He hears a particularly loud yell from the other room and he notices Itachi's face then he laughs.

"Ha ha, ya. They are a couple of freak aren't they, hn?"

Itachi nods unconsciously. Deidara's smile widens. Itachi then realizes that Deidara, who had been glaring at him all day was suddenly in his room smiling. He looks up at the other man curiously.

Deidara's eyes narrow and he walks closer to Itachi. Itachi shifts uncomfortably under the blonds suddenly fierce gaze.

Deidara then does something that makes Itachi's eyes go wide with shock. The blond sat down on his lap and locked him in a rough kiss. The bomb makers hands were around Itachi's head and pulled on his hair to make their lips meet with more force.

Itachi stiffens his body after he understands what was happening. Then he feels the others tongue slide across his lips and he somehow forgets where he is. He'd never been kissed like this before, so fierce.

He starts to pulls Deidara closer, making the smaller man straddle him and smile with the acceptance.

Itachi then rubs Deidara's tight butt softly and feels Deidara's hardness against his stomach. Itachi feels this and he gets hard himself. The man on top of him notices this and smiles.

He takes one hand and slides it into Itachi pants making him moan quietly. He starts to pump and then Itachi feels a wetness swipe across his shaft lightly.

Itachi's eyes jerk open. _Those mouths... on his hands. I don't even like Deidara but... Damn this feels so good!_

The tongued hand expertly licks the tip in a circular motion and Itachi is about to yell out when-

"Deidara!" Sasori yells from the door. Deidara turns around while bringing his hand out of Itachi's pants. He has a bored expression on his face as he says,

"What, hn?"

Sasori's red hair is flaring and his fists are balled in anger as he seethes,

"Our room. NOW!"

A flash of fear crosses Deidara's face then it is replaced with a pout as he says, "But I don't want to."

Sasori growls and suddenly puppet strings come from his fingers and wrap themselves around a now very frightened Deidara. The blonde is hoisted into the air and carried out of the room leaving Itachi very confused and _very _hard.

__________________________________________________

Kakashi wakes with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_I don't like today. Something bad will happen today, I feel it._

He turns over and stares at Sasuke sleeping peacefully. Kakashi gets out of bed and gets dressed. He pins a bag with a few kunai in it to his pants. Just in case.

He looks outside and notes that the sky is dark and cloudy. The perfect weather for a bad day. He doesn't know what will happen today but he's always trusted his gut feelings and he isn't going to stop now, especially when it comes to protecting his baby and father of his child.

He tried to tune himself in with the chakra signatures around him. Sasuke's depleted one was in the other room and then he felt another coming toward the house.

"Itachi..." He murmurs. He didn't know if he should trust him or if he was the cause of the uneasiness he felt. When he heard a knock on the door he quickly found his mask and answered it.

A blank face meets a blank face as the door opens.

"Kakashi, I need to see Sasuke."

Kakashi's eyes narrow. "Why?"

Itachi's eyes narrow right back. "It's something I must discuss with him alone."

Kakashi hesitates for more than a minute before he says,

"Sasuke is asleep at the moment. I don't think you should-"

"I'm awake Kakashi-sensei. Let Nii-san in." Sasuke yells sleepily from the other room.

Kakashi scowls but moves aside to let Itachi enter. Itachi walks inside and straight toward the room he knows Sasuke is in. Kakashi then puts a hand on Itachi chest, stopping him. Itachi turns to him.

Kakashi doesn't even speak as he conveys his message. His eyes say all he needs. _Don't hurt him._

Itachi turns away and nods. He continues to the room and to his little brother waiting patiently for him.

When he enters the room he sees Sasuke sitting up on the bed, a blanket covering his lower body leaving his upper body exposed. Itachi's eyes slide over his chest and down his swollen stomach. His harsh features soften when Sasuke smiles at him and says,

"I'm glad your back safe from your mission. And I'm glad you came by... I missed you. And I have to show you something cool!"

Itachi moves closer and sits on the edge of the bed. Sasuke is still smiling as he grabs Itachi's hand and places it on his stomach. He shifts it around until he sees the surprised expression come across Itachi's face and he knows he felt the baby move.

Itachi takes his hand away and smiles kindly. Then his face goes somber and he says,

"Sasuke... I love you, you know that right? Do you... love me?"

"Of course!" Sasuke exclaims, 'Why would you ask that? ...What's wrong...?"

Itachi looks away from those dark, searching eyes, so much like his own.

"No matter what you hear about me in the future... please always love me... and never believe anything anyone says about me. Trust your own judgment."

Sasuke is confused but he just nods silently. Itachi stands up to leave but Sasuke grabs his shirt and looks up at him with wide, questioning eyes. Itachi cannot stop himself.

_This may be the last time I will ever see him... I just want to..._

Itachi leans down slowly and presses his lips to Sasuke's. The kiss is short but for Itachi, it was all he needed. He will spend the rest of his life protecting his little brother, and he will be happy. He quickly walks out of the room muttering a quiet goodbye and leaving Sasuke very confused.

Itachi tries to get away from his little brother as quickly as possible. He notices Kakashi staring at him and he falters for a moment before he says,

"It's the best thing for everyone..."

On his way out the door Kakashi murmurs, "Good luck..."

__________________________________________________

Itachi only goes to his apartment to write a note about his abandoning the village for Akatsuki and changing his clothes.

He walks out of the main gate of the village he had grown up in and doesn't even look back.

He continues walking to the location Hidan had told him they would be waiting. He reaches a clearing by a river and when he enters it he feels his mood change drastically. These four members of an evil organization are the most happy people he'd ever met. Besides Kakuzu of course.

Hidan wasn't particularly happy, he was just psychotic. Somehow Itachi feels he will fit in with them though.

He walks toward them and Sasori waves, making Itachi confused.

_I thought he would hate me after what happened with Deidara last night..._

He decides he might as well just ask Sasori about it.

Sasori laughs. "I'm not mad. I knew Deidara had a huge crush on you but last night when I saw him with you I got so angry I fucked him so hard he could barely walk today."

Itachi glances over at Deidara sitting on the ground. _He does look uncomfortable..._ he thinks. Sasori continues,

"And after it was over he was so happy I think he forgot all about you and now he's in love with me! And It's all because I was so jealous that the sex was so good. So... thanks!"

Itachi thinks this is a strange way to look at it but he doesn't question it as Hidan walks over to them.

"Ok Fuckers. We need to get out of here and Itachi needs to go meet up with Kisame so get off your asses and let's move!"

Itachi stands up then begins dreading meeting up with his new partner. He'd always thought Kisame was weird, even when he first met him.

_At least he's better than Zetzu I guess..._

The group splits up at a crossroads, Deidara telling Itachi which road to take to get to the meeting place with Kisame. Itachi nods his goodbye but before he leaves Hidan hands him a stack of clothing with a hat on top of it.

"Uniform." He says happily.

Itachi throws the cloak over his shoulders and places the hat on his head. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori look him over then they all say in unison,

"It suits you!"

He just lowers his head and turns to walk away.

After about an hour of walking he senses strong chakra nearby. He sighs and walks to where he feels it. He finally catches sight of Kisame and the shark looks up at him with bright eyes.

Itachi sees something else in those eyes, lust, and he is instantly reminded of what Hidan had said to him the day before...

_"Partners _have _to sleep together. It's like, an Akatsuki rule..."_

He swallows but makes his face remain impassive. The first thing he says when he is close enough is,

"Touch me and you die."

Kisame laughs a rough, gargle-ish sound. Itachi cringes.

"Fine, fine, little girl. I prefer real women anyway."

Itachi is taken aback. _A little girl? Why would he call me a little..._

Itachi's eyes widen. _I'm the uke... Holy shit I'm the uke!_

Sure Itachi was gay but he had always only pictured himself with his little Sasuke and now... compared to Kisame... he _was _a little girl, he even had a pony tail! Now he was even more nervous.

He swallows again as he walks behind the man carrying the big sword(**LOL!**).

"I'm never having sex with you..." He says monotonously.

Kisame laughs again. "Sure your not..."

There are very few times when Itachi Uchiha is wrong. Unfortunately, this was one of those times...

__________________________________________________

**OMJ! I love this. I kinda wanted to title this 'meeting of the dead' because of all the dead Akatsuki I have in this, but, idk, other stuff happened to. I really hate that all these amazing gay people died. Seriously, I LOVE HIDAN! LOL. sorry, I just had a moment... I'm over it now...**

**I'm writing really long chapters now. Anyway, Itachi leaving the village and joining Akatsuki was very important to the story, I'm just going to say that. Back to Sasuke next chapter!**

**I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Don't stand!- don't stand so!- don't stand so close to me!

Sasuke was hiding for his life. Fine, maybe not his life but definitely his dignity.

_Why did Naruto have to come over now? _Sasuke asks himself as he listens to the sounds outside the closet he was crammed inside. _And where the hell is Kakashi when I really need him?_

Outside, Naruto is yelling and pacing, waiting for Sasuke to give up and come outside, not understanding what his best friend could be hiding.

"Sasukeeee! I know you're in there! Get out here right now!" Naruto yells at the house in front of him.

He's been yelling for 20 minutes straight so far but Sasuke wasn't giving up, and Naruto was starting to get pissed. He was banging on the door and all the windows. He wasn't about to give up anytime soon but the longer he stood there the angrier he got.

"Damn it Sasuke!" He yells into the sky.

"What happened to Sasuke?" A voice asks from behind him.

He turns around and smiles when he sees his past teacher walking towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm so glad you're here! Sasuke won't come out and for no good reason!"

Inside the house Sasuke had cringed when Naruto started yelling. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. Then he heard his lovers voice outside the house.

_Yes! Kakashi-sensei will help me and make Naruto go away!_

But then he hears,

"Really? Sasuke won't come out? I'll help you find him..."

Sasuke's heart stops. He's been betrayed. How could Kakashi do this to him?

Sasuke curled himself as tight as his belly would let him and waited for his hiding place to be discovered.

Outside Kakashi grimaces as he opens the door and lets Naruto inside. _I'm sorry Sasuke. But, it's time for you to stop hiding!_

Naruto starts to search around the house for Sasuke and calls out his name. Kakashi takes off his coat and scarf then sighs as he says to Naruto,

"Don't bother. I know where he is."

At these words, Sasuke whimpers inside the closet. He knows he is about to be found but he can't make himself stand up and admit defeat, or reveal himself on his own.

He hears Naruto stop yelling then the sound of footsteps coming closer to his hiding spot.

The door opens and light pours in. Kakashi's face stares down at him. He turns away from it and tries to scoot farther in the shadows.

"I don't think sitting alone in the dark is good for the baby, Sasuke. Please come out... It'll be ok. I promise."

He holds out a hand which Sasuke reluctantly takes and then is pulled up gently yet firmly. Sasuke pushes his face into Kakashi's chest, trying to stay away from having to ultimately face his best friend with a giant pregnant belly.

Kakashi strokes his hair but then turns him around to face a confused Naruto.

He can't look into those wide blue eyes but he hears the intake of breath telling him Naruto sees him, and his stomach.

"S-Sasuke... I... I just saw you a few months ago. Y-you weren't... like this. How... how did this happens?" Naruto stutters.

Sasuke bites his lip.

"Sasuke... l-look at me..." Naruto whispers.

Sasuke glances up from under his bangs. Naruto is staring at him with a worried look on his face. Sasuke whimpers and Kakashi squeezes his hand tightly to give him confidence.

"I'm pregnant..." Sasuke murmurs under his breath.

Naruto's eyes widen. And then, a smile graces his face and he starts to laugh. Sasuke can just stare at the blond in complete confusion.

After about 5 minutes Naruto, clutching his stomach with tears rolling down his face, tries to pant out,

"S-Sasuke! How the fuck did you get pregnant?!"

Naruto's smile is as large as it always is as he stares at Sasuke, awaiting his answer. Sasuke's eyes are wide and even though moments before they were close to letting tears fall from them now they grow annoyed as he yells,

"The same way Hinata got pregnant you baka! I had sex!"

Naruto straighten up and stops laughing.

"But... your a guy. I mean... I've... seen you. At the bathhouse and stuff. You're definitely a guy."

Sasuke motions to Kakashi behind him and says,

"This bastard gave me an experimental drug that allows men to get pregnant. It was part of a plan to make me never be able to become a ninja."

Naruto has a look of comprehension dawn on his face.

"Oooohhh! I'd been wondering why I never saw you training anymore. Actually, I was wondering why I never saw you at all anymore... Why didn't you tell me Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks away sadly and Kakashi steps in to say,

"He thought you would think he was a freak or you wouldn't except him anymore. He was just afraid of losing your friendship."

Now Naruto turns to Sasuke with something resembling hurt in his eyes.

"How could you think that, Sasuke? Don't you know me better than that? I would never think something bad about you! You're my best friend!"

Sasuke just mumbles out incoherent words and sentences as he blushes. Naruto glares at him then says,

"Sasuke, have you been staying inside the entire time you were pregnant just to avoid me? That's not healthy!"

Sasuke looks down then mutters, "It wasn't just to avoid you... It was to avoid... everyone. I didn't want people to see me like this and judge me. I know what they will think. It's not normal for a man to have a baby..."

"Who cares what's normal? All of your friends have been worried sick about you! We didn't know what had happened! I only saw you the last time and you ran off so quick I couldn't ask!" Naruto growls.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke says quietly.

"You should be!" Naruto finishes. Sasuke looks up at the blonde from under his bangs again. Naruto smiles kindly down at him.

"So... is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asks excitedly.

Sasuke is taken aback slightly by the abrupt change of topic but he just smiles and says,

"A boy..."

Naruto groans. "Lucky. That's the reason I was trying to hard to find you today, we found out what ours is. I wanted to tell you so badly! It's a girl. I don't think I can handle a girl Sasuke... What will I do when she grows up and starts *gulp* dating. I was much more prepared for a boy..."

"You can borrow mine." Sasuke says jokingly.

Naruto laughs also as Sasuke continues,

"And your little girl is welcome here anytime. Kakashi really likes the idea of a girl. I'm sure he'd be happy to watch her. And I bet our children will be great friends!"

Naruto nods. Then his eyes narrow.

"Sasuke... why don't you come out into town with me? I know you don't want anyone to see you but I promise all of our friends miss you badly and they won't judge you either. And if anyone even looks at you funny, i'll beat the shit out of them!"

Sasuke smiles sadly as he refuses. Naruto is about to protest and force him to come when Kakashi intervenes again saying,

"I'm afraid Sasuke is right this time, Naruto. He's had a long day and he needs to rest. But I swear I will do whatever it takes to get him outside very soon."

Naruto nods then looks toward Sasuke happily.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you... My life has been really confusing lately, and I miss being able to tell you about it... I hope I will see you out soon. Just know that if you don't come out willingly I will drag you out!"

And with one last blinding smile he takes his leave. Sasuke feels like a gigantic weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He holds Kakashi's hand as he turns and kisses him deeply.

Kakashi smiles and rubs Sasuke's stomach as his already love filled heart fills even more.

__________________________________________________

"I don't want to! You can't make me!" Sasuke screams as he is being pushed out the door by a very entertained Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you are acting like a three year old. Why don't you just go out?" Kakashi says.

Sasuke's scowl deepens. "How can you try to make me go out? First you make me pregnant against my will and now you force me to leave the house!"

Kakashi falters for a moment. "I thought you had forgiven me...?"

Sasuke smirks evilly. "I have... but that doesn't mean I won't use it for blackmail."

Kakashi glares playfully at the younger boy. He continues to push Sasuke out of their house as he struggles to stay inside. Kakashi gently makes Sasuke stay on the front porch and he shuts the door quickly, locking Sasuke outside.

Sasuke bangs on the door yelling, "This is no way to treat a pregnant guy! Let me inside Kakashi-sensei!"

"Do you not want to hang out with us that bad?" he hears a voice say behind him.

He turns around with wide eyes only to see Naruto and Hinata standing behind him. Even though he is very annoyed, Sasuke has to smile a little when he sees Hinata.

_Pregnancy really looks good on her. Unlike me... _He thinks as he looks down at himself and grimaces. _I look like a fat cow..._

He starts to walk toward them slowly as he sighs.

"Fine, fine. I'm going out. Is everyone happy?"

"Yes!" A voice from the door says. "Take good care of him Naruto!" Kakashi says with a smile.

Naruto gives him a thumbs up as Sasuke sighs and walks away from the house he had been inhabiting for about 6 and a half months.

Hinata smiles kindly as Sasuke approaches them. He smiles back as she says,

"Nice to see you Sasuke-kun. It's kind of funny to see you this way though." She giggles into her hands.

He has to laugh as well. He'd never really thought of his predicament as funny but he had to admit to someone else it probably was. He then turns to Naruto and asks nervously,

"So, who all are we meeting tonight?"

Naruto's smile widens. "Everyone!"

Sasuke gulps then asks, "And... do they... know?"

Naruto looks apologetic as he says, "No... I kind of thought you would want to tell them yourself..."

Sasuke nods but looks away nervously. _How will they react? Not all of them are like Naruto..._

The trio walk into town and Sasuke finds himself hiding behind Naruto and Hinata until they reach the restaurant they are all supposed to meet at. He hears Kiba's barking laugh and Ino yelling at Shikamaru and he whimpers as he tries to sink lower behind Naruto and Hinata.

Then he realizes what a coward he is being and he mentally smacks himself.

_What am I? A girl? This is stupid. I need to stop acting to afraid of other people. So I'm having a baby... Who cares? The only thing that matters anymore is Kakashi and my baby! Everyone else can go fuck themselves!_

Sasuke straightens up and his eyes become tainted with a confidence he hasn't felt in a long time. Sakura and Ten-Ten wave at them as they come closer and then-

A look of confusion comes across Shino's face. Quickly following that, Kiba and Neji's expressions to turn to confusion and shock. Sasuke wants to slink back home into the arms of his lover but he knows he has to face these people.

Finally, Everyone in the crowd is watching as the three walk up to them. No one speaks, all eyes are on Sasuke. Sasuke himself is staring with a forced aloof look on his face, at a point directly above everyone else's heads.

After about 7 excruciating minutes of silence and awkwardness Naruto decides to break it by saying,

"So... I found Sasuke!"

Everyone's eyes quickly flash to the smiling blonde then back to Sasuke. He sighs, tired of pretending to not care.

"Hey guys... I got knocked up."

Silence.

And then... ya, just more silence.

Finally... laughter. A LOT of laughter. Endless laughter, coming from each and every person Sasuke had ever called a friend. He crosses his arms on his chest and pouts.

"It's not that funny..." he mumbles mostly to himself.

Once Kiba regains the ability to breath he pants out,

"How the fuck...?"

"It's all Kakashi's fault!" Sasuke yells.

"I'm sure it was!" Sakura laughs. Sasuke blushes deeply.

"This was a bad idea, I'm going home!" Sasuke fumes as he turns around and starts to walk away.

"NO!" about 10 voices yell in unison.

He turns around, surprised.

"We're sorry we're being jerks Sasuke but you have to admit it's funny." Choji says.

Sasuke just grumbles and glares angrily at the ground.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and leads him inside where they all pull 4 tables together and wait for Sasuke to tell them his story.

He looks around at all the smiling, curious facing staring at him and he sighs. He hasn't had to tell the story before, but he starts off with leaving his house, the night of graduation...

__________________________________________________

While telling his story Sasuke finds it difficult to express his emotions about what he felt at the time. His friends are very patient and genuinely interested. Once he is finished and they all understand how he is sitting in front of them with a large pregnant belly there area many questions.

Sasuke is slightly taken aback but he laughs nervously and answers them all. Finally everyone at the tables seems to have gotten over the fact that Sasuke is pregnant and they begin to tell him about what had been going on in their lives.

The gist of what had happened with all of them was this:

Choji had eaten.

Ino had slept around.(She called it dating)

Rock Lee mostly trained and hung out with Sakura.

Shikamaru had surprised Sasuke by explaining how he had already become a chunin and was being much less lazy then he had used to be. He had even traveled to Sunagakure to visit Temari who was now his long time girlfriend.

Shino had... well he didn't say much about what he did. Apparently, it had a lot to do with bugs...

Sai had left for a period of time but was back now and trained with Naruto whenever he could. Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Hinata when he heard this. She was looking down at the table but when the subject changed she looked up again.

The subject had changed to Kiba and Neji, when Sasuke had really looked at them, he could tell something wasn't right. They were happy on the outside but they looked very tired and worn out. When Sasuke asked about this Neji sighed,

"My father has been very hard on me lately." He turns to Hinata and says, "You're lucky you got out when you did. He now thinks everyone but Hanabi is completely worthless."

Hinata looks away darkly. "I figured that was what he'd always thought..."

Neji nods. "Yes, but he's become worse, like I said. I've... started staying over at Kiba's a lot lately... and I think he may have... noticed."

Now Kiba sighs. "It's not like we didn't know this would happen we just... don't want to deal with it."

Neji turns to Kiba and says, "How many times have I told you? You don't need to worry about it. I'm going to handle my uncle myself."

Kiba smiles. "How many times have I told you? We're in this together and I will help you no matter what!"

Neji blushes slightly when Kiba kisses him. Ten-Ten and Sakura giggle but then the mood changes when Sasuke sees...

...His father walking toward him from across the room.

__________________________________________________

**This is a lame chapter, I know. I haven't been feeling much inspiration lately but I'm sure it'll pick back up eventually!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: confrontational choices and a little extra something that makes me laugh XD

Sasuke feels his heart stop. His father is walking towards him. He is almost 7 months pregnant and his father is about to discover that fact, if he doesn't already know. He tries to make his face remain impassive as he stares at Fugaku Uchiha.

The others around the table follow his gaze then cringe when they see who he is looking at. Naruto is the first to act, followed quickly by Sai then Rock Lee. They jump up and rush to Sasuke's side. He scowls and says,

"It's fine. Just act cool."

The three guys nods and glance back at Fugaku who seemed to not notice the strange way they had acted. He keeps his gaze locked to Sasuke and no one else. Everyone at the table has their breath held when Fugaku stops in front of Sasuke.

_Why is he not saying anything? Can he not see my stomach? _

Sasuke chances a glance downward and he inhales with surprise. The table is completely covering his protruding belly. He gets more courageous and he smirks as he says,

"What do you want father?"

Fugaku sneers at Sasuke's smirk and then he says in a detached voice,

"When are you coming home?"

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise, but only for a moment before he asks,

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you are an Uchiha and you need to continue our line by at the very least becoming a ninja!" Fugaku growls.

"That will not be happening," Sasuke says monotonously, "Nothing more I can say about it. What I'm more curious about is... I was under the impression I was kicked out forever. Why are you calling me back now?"

Fugaku's eyes narrow. "We shall see what will and will not be happening. And if you remember... I never kicked you out, you left of your own free will. And for why I am choosing now to ask you back, with Itachi's betrayal, the Uchiha line really needs someone to keep the family name in good light..."

"Itachi's... what?" Sasuke asks.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard? Where have you been, i've been having a very difficult time finding you..."

"I've been staying with Kakashi Hatake. What haven't I heard? What happened to Itachi?" Sasuke rushes.

"Hatake? Wasn't he your teacher?" Fugaku then sighs and continues with, "Itachi has betrayed Konoha by joining the evil organization, Akatsuki. How have you not heard of it? I was under the impression you two were in communication...?"

"When did this happen?" Sasuke growls.

Fugaku is surprised at his sudden outburst but he says, "Three weeks ago. All they found was a note telling about his leaving. No details or anything about why he would do this. It surprised everyone."

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. I just saw him the other day... He..."

Sasuke looks away uncomfortably. He still hadn't thought much about the strange way his brother had acted yet.

"...He didn't say anything about leaving. He was acting strange though..."

"That's what everyone who saw him was saying. No one understands it. But now do you understand why you need to come home and begin your training as a ninja?"

Sasuke is still dazed from the sudden news about his brother but he looks up to his father and glares.

"So Itachi leaves and first thing you do is move on to the next son? That was always what I was wasn't it? Backup? Listen closely... I'm never going to come home. And I'm never going to become a ninja because it is impossible."

Fugaku becomes angry. "You will come home and you will become a ninja. It is not an impossibility, you are just being stubborn."

Sasuke balls his fist and then he stands up fuming,

"It _**is**_impossible." He point toward his stomach, "I have been given a drug that allows me to become pregnant and the drug uses chakra to make this possible. All my chakra is gone. Now and forever. In it's place will soon be a baby boy."

Fugaku stares at Sasuke's angry face in shock, then he slowly looks down and he gasps.

"P-pregnant? M-my _son_ is pregnant?"

Sasuke just just stands there staring back at his father. Naruto, Sai and Lee tense, unsure of what Fugaku will do.

After a painfully long silence Sasuke's father finally says, "Who is the... father?"

Sasuke smirks. "Who do you think?"

"Kakashi Hatake..." Fugaku mutters soundlessly.

His fist then clench and he says through his teeth, "Where is he? I'm going to kill the bastard who got my _son... pregnant!"_

"You are a fool father. Maybe it was my idea... What will you do then? Kill your son and grandson?" Sasuke asks darkly.

Fugaku looks down at him with shock.

"Sasuke... tell me this wasn't your idea...?"

Sasuke sighs. "And what if it was? Answer me, what will you do?"

Fugaku's eyes widen an immeasurable size and he glances at Sasuke's stomach one last time before sighing and looking away.

"Don't come home..." He mutters.

Sasuke sneers, "Wasn't dreaming of it..."

Fugaku hesitates for a second before walking away.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke opens the door and finds Kakashi smiling nervously at him.

"So... how was your night out?"

Sasuke sighs and walks farther into the house.

"...Not great I guess... Sorry I made you do that. I thought it would be for your own good in the long run..." Kakashi says.

Sasuke sit down on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

"Itachi. Did you know?" Sasuke asks in a strained voice.

Kakashi's eyes narrow and his face becomes tired looking.

"Oh... You found out. Yes... I did know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke growls.

Kakashi sighs. "I didn't want it to stress you out."

"You knew I would find out sooner or later..." Sasuke mutters angrily.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. There was nothing I could do."

"I could have tried to do something! I didn't even get the chance. And now he's gone. It's so sudden... Why would he do this?"

"I honestly don't know... Did he tell you anything before he left that might give you a clue to why he would do this?"

Sasuke thinks about their last meeting. He blushes because he automatically remembers the kiss but then shakes his head to clear it and tries to remember what his brother had said.

"...He told me not to listen to the things others said in the future. He said people might say some bad things about him and for me to just trust my own intuition."

"Hm. So he knew he was leaving when he came here. I knew something was wrong that day but I couldn't put my finger on it..." Kakashi mutters.

"I hope he will be ok..." Sasuke says quietly.

"I'm sure he will." Kakashi says kindly as he sits down next to Sasuke and pulls him into an embrace...

__________________________________________________

Somewhere in wind country...

"Achooooo!"

Itachi Uchiha rubs his nose and mutters to himself,

"Must be coming down with something..."

"Or someone could be talking about you!" Kisame says smartly.

"That's just a superstition." Itachi growls.

"Spoil sport..." Kisame mutters under his breath.

The fish man tries to snuggle closer to the Uchiha laying naked next to him. Itachi growls,

"What did I say about that? No snuggling."

Kisame chuckles. "That's exactly what you said about the sex..."

Itachi ignores him and just curls up comfortably against the larger mans chest.

Kisame chuckles again while pulling the covers tighter around them and planting rough kisses along Itachi's back and neck.

Itachi starts to moan as he thinks_, Someone talking about me? Hope it was Sasuke..._

__________________________________________________

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" Naruto yells shrilly making Sasuke groan and pull the blankets over his face.

_Not this again..._ He thinks, remembering the numerous mornings Naruto came to his house and woke him up at the break of dawn.

He feels Naruto shake him and he groans again.

"Go away Naruto, I'm sleeping!"

Naruto smiles as he says, "No you're not Sasuke, you can't talk if you are asleep!"

"It's called talking in your sleep and that's what I'm doing. Trust me... I'm not really awake..." Sasuke grumbles.

Naruto rips the covers off Sasuke leaving him exposed to the cold morning air. Sasuke shivers and curses Naruto to hell for making him get up.

"Fine! I'm awake! What do you want?"

Naruto smirks. "Someone's grumpy... I thought I'd only get mood swings from Hinata."

"Hn..." Sasuke grumbles as he gets dressed.

Naruto notices the shirt he puts on and he covers his mouth to stop the giggles. "Where the hell did you get that?" He asks as he motions to the shirt.

Sasuke looks down and flinches. He looks away as he says,

"Itachi made it..."

"Oh..." Naruto says nervously, "I'm sorry about your brother Sasuke..."

Sasuke looks out the window as he says, "It's ok... I know whatever Itachi's doing, it's for a good reason. I'm supposed to trust him, so that's what I'm doing."

He then turns to Naruto and puts his hands on his hips as he says,

"Well, now that I'm up, what do you want?"

Naruto smiles and he says, "A lot of stuff has been happening in my life and... I missed telling you about it so... I was kind of hoping we would just talk?"

"Sure." Sasuke says with a small smile, "Have you had breakfast yet? I could make something to eat while we catch up."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "You can cook?!"

Sasuke smirks as he walks toward the kitchen and begins pulling out ingredients.

"How about omelets?"

"Sure..." Naruto says cautiously.

Sasuke begins cracking eggs and cutting up spinach with Naruto watching him curiously. After a minute Sasuke says,

"Well? aren't you going to tell me about what's been happening with you?"

Naruto looks up from his intrigued daze and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry... You cooking was really distracting..."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Everything is distracting to you. You have the attention span of a four year old."

Naruto mock glares at him.

Sasuke smiles and says, "So, what's up?"

Naruto looks away with a glassy look in his eyes. After a minute Sasuke sighs and says,

"Is this about Sai?"

Naruto jerks his head around to stare at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Wh-what makes you think tha-" He looks down and corrects himself, "How did you know?"

"It's the way you look at him. He actually hides it fairly well but you stare at him through the eyes of someone who has seen him naked."

Naruto's already wide eyes widen some more and his face goes a bit red.

"...I'm a horrible person aren't I?" Naruto mutters quietly.

Sasuke stops chopping and says, "No. Love is complicated and you just happen to be unlucky enough to be caught in a love triangle. More confusion. You only handled it the same way anyone else would if they were given the same things you were. Sai doesn't care you are married to, and having a child with, Hinata. And Hinata loves you so much she completely overlooks the fact you are cheating on her. Some might call you lucky actually. You get to screw two different people no strings attached."

"Then why do I feel like a complete douche bag?" Naruto asks sadly.

"Because you're cheating on the two people you love." Sasuke says flatly.

Naruto's bright blue eyes start to fill with tears and Sasuke feels bad for being so blunt. He goes to the fridge and pulls out some orange juice. He pours it into a glass and sets it next to Naruto. Naruto looks at it and then at Sasuke. Sasuke is handing a napkin to him.

Naruto's tear filled eyes narrow when he smiles and takes the napkin. He wipes away the tears as he says,

"You're right. I'm doing something wrong and I know it but... I don't think I can stop."

Sasuke looks thoughtful for a moment then he says, "Maybe you don't have to. You just need to become strong enough to be able to be a little more ok with doing this bad thing."

Naruto takes a second to look thoughtful then he slowly says,

"Become stronger huh? Well, that's something I'm pretty good at I guess... ya! I think maybe I can do that. I don't know if I will ever be completely ok with doing this to them but I might be able to handle it better."

Sasuke scowls as he nods and he says, "Yes but...you should never be _completely _ok with it. If you were ok with doing something like this... I don't think you would even be Naruto anymore..."

Naruto smiles wide as he says, "You're probably right teme. You know? I think this whole pregnancy thing has made you smarter."

Sasuke tosses a tomato at Naruto which he dodges and laughs.

"That reminds me! You never told me what you were going to name your baby boy?" Naruto says, changing the subject.

Sasuke flips a omelet as he thinks and says,

"We haven't really thought about it much... I think we will decide on a name when we see him..."

Sasuke flips the eggs onto a plate and hands it to Naruto as he says,

"Hinata said she already has a name for our little girl. She says she wants her to be like me so she used me for the inspiration of her name. Kitsu. Like, Kitsune. Apparently, I remind her of a fox."

Sasuke glances at the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks and smiles.

"Kitsu. I like it. Although I hope Hinata is wrong about your little girl being like you." He says jokingly.

Naruto laughs. "So do I! Can you imagine a girl me running around. That's a recipe for disaster! I wonder what your son will be like? I hope he isn't an anti-social emo like you always are. Maybe he'll take after Kakashi instead."

"Hey! I haven't been very anti-social lately!" Sasuke retaliates.

Naruto laughs. "We had to practically drag you out of the house!"

"Are you going to eat or what?" Sasuke growls when he notices Naruto hasn't touched his food.

Naruto looks down, surprised. He grabs his fork as he says, "Sorry! I forgot it was there!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes as Naruto plops one bite into his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widen and shoot open. He finishes chewing and swallows the bite before he throws his arm into the air dramatically and shouts,

"Holy shit! This is so good! When the fuck did you learn to cook like this Sasuke?"

Sasuke turns away and mutters, "I've always been able to, dobe."

Naruto just ignores him and takes another bite.

Sasuke watches him eat with a quiet thoughtfulness until Naruto is finished and he yell,

"That was almost, _almost, _as good as Ichiraku ramen!"

Sasuke's eyes widen. That was a huge compliment coming from Naruto.

"You should get a job at a restaurant, Sasuke. I know I would go there!"

Sasuke stares out the window as he thinks, _A job as a cook... Interesting..._

____________________________________________________

Half a month later. Sasuke is about 8 months pregnant.

_Why am I so fat? _Sasuke grumbles to himself as he looks in the mirror. _Oh right, I'm having a baby..._

He sighs and walks out of the room calling for Kakashi.

_"_Kakashi-sensei!"

Silence.

"Where are you?"

Someone walks around the corner holding a book up to his face. Sasuke scowls.

"Have you been reading that this entire time?" he asks accusatorially.

Kakashi glances over the book and puts on an innocent face.

"Are you mad, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growls.

Kakashi raises his hands in defeat as he slowly puts the book back in his pocket.

"I didn't hear you calling for me... I'm sorry. What has put you in such a temperamental mood?"

Sasuke's eyes widen and he advances toward Kakashi threateningly while yelling,

"Temperamental?! You think I'm temperamental?"

Kakashi's eyes widen when he realizes his mistake. He backs against the wall nervously. Nothing like a pissed off pregnant Sasuke to make you piss your pants. Sasuke continues,

"Maybe, just _maybe, _I'm... _temperamental..._ because I look like a fat, fatty, ugly... cow!"

He turns away and crosses his arms over his chest with a pout on his face. His words slowly start to sink into Kakashi and the gray haired man begins to laugh. Sasuke looks at him in shock, which quickly turns to anger.

"What are you laughing about old man?"

Kakashi tries to stop laughing so he can say,

"You... you think you're ugly." He stands up and walks over to to a surprised Sasuke and he leans down and presses his lips softly to the younger boys.

"You are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen. I don't even deserve you. I love you so much Sasuke..."

Sasuke blushes then feels the baby kick lightly. It surprises him and he glances down. Kakashi follows his gaze and smiles.

He then lets out a laugh that makes Sasuke look back up questioningly.

"You called me old man. You've never done that before." He chuckles.

Sasuke scowls as he says blankly, "Well you are an old man..."

Kakashi just laughs again and kisses him.

"Come on... we're going to be late for the checkup..." He grabs Sasuke hand and leads him out the door.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke and Kakashi meet up with Naruto and Hinata as they make their way to the Hokage's office. The pregnant ones both get looked at then, as they are about to leave, Tsunade says,

"Can you please wait a moment Kakashi-sensei? I have something I need to discuss with you..."

Kakashi frowns but smiles when he turns to a worried looking Sasuke and says,

"It's ok. I'll just be a few minutes..."

Sasuke nods and follows Naruto and Hinata out the door.

Kakashi turns back to the hokage with a cautious look in his eyes. She sighs and pulls out a bottle and two glasses. She pours some of the drink into them and motions for Kakashi to take one. He does this without taking his eye off Tsunade.

After she gulps down the alcoholic beverage she sighs again then looks up at Kakashi tiredly.

"I have some bad news..."

__________________________________________________

**CLIFF HANGER! AAAAHHHHH!!!! flee!!!! run away! LOL. jk. I'm just having some fun with you all. I can see your faces now. **

***Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!* *evil laughing***

**Revieeeeeeeewwwwwww!!!!!!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Don't worry! Be happy!

"I have some bad news."

Kakashi's heart stops. He gulps as he asks in a rough voice, "How bad?"

"It's not so much bad as... troubling." Tsunade corrects herself.

Kakashi waits for her to continue.

"He's coming. Soon." She says flatly.

Kakashi's eyes widen. "H-how soon? Will it be bad? Will he... will either of them... die?"

Tsunade sighs. "That is the problem. I don't know anything. I estimate he will come this week, but in all honesty he could come today. This drug is limiting my knowledge. It messes up my original thought and I need more time to study what i've learned so far." She pours more sake and continues, "...We can only hope Sasuke and your unborn son will be strong enough to survive this traumatic event. We will still be going through with the c-section but I cannot honestly say I know the outcome right now. If... I had to make a percentage... I would say there is a 65% chance of a... failure..."

Kakashi pales. "...More than half..." he whispers.

Tsunade's eyes grow sad and then she scowls and says in a commanding voice, "Please do not take this percentage to heart. You knew this from the beginning didn't you? I will do my best to lower that percentage but it really depends on Sasuke. That is all, you may wish to tell him about this but that is your choice."

Kakashi nods curtly and walks out the door.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke was waiting for him when he got home.

"What was it?" he asks curiously.

Kakashi sighs and tells him an edited version of what Tsunade told him. At the end Sasuke is scowling.

"Sasuke... Are you alright?" Kakashi asks nervously.

"If that's the way it is... then that's the way it is. There isn't anything I can do about it so I don't think I should worry to much." Sasuke tells him.

Kakashi's eyes widen and then he smiles. "Sasuke did you know I used to come to class late every single morning?"

Sasuke is surprised at the sudden change of subject but then he just says, "Y-yeah. Someone's older sibling told me about that one time. And you were late on the very first day of school, remember?"

Kakashi's smile grow larger and he nods. "I always used to visit Obito's grave in the morning and then when I got to class make up some stupid story that no ever believed. But then... all the sudden you were in class. I didn't want to be late anymore. Less time for me to provoke you and make you stay after..." He added in a wink at the end.

"Bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"I just wanted more time with my favorite little Uchiha. Don't blame me. It was hard enough just letting you sit there and not touching you for all that time." Kakashi says happily.

Sasuke snorts. "Not touching me, my ass. Literally. You always got me with that damn paddle."

Kakashi strokes Sasuke's cheek with his hand. "Didn't I apologize for that? I'm sorry Sasuke. I have told you before... I'm a pervert."

"Hn."

"I really love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushes at his lovers words.

"Are you sure you are ok about the baby? He could come any minute for all we know..."

Sasuke eyes shoot wide open then he collapses on the floor, clutching his stomach, with a pained expression on his face.

__________________________________________________

"S-Sasuke!" Kakashi screams as he quickly kneels on the floor next to Sasuke. "What's wrong? Is- is he coming?"

Sasuke grabs Kakashi's hand and squeezes tightly as he feels another sharp flow of pain flow through him.

The pain soon passes and he relaxes enough to say. "I-I think so..."

Kakashi's eyes are wide and he cannot move.

"S-Sasuke... A-are you ok? That looked... painful..."

Sasuke lets his head fall back to the floor and he breaths heavily. "That's because it did hurt!" he growls.

Kakashi suddenly gets an enlightened look in his eyes and says, "Oh! We need to get you to the hospital! And lady Tsunade needs to know about this."

He stands up and forms a hand sign. A puff of smoke appears next to him and out of it a Kakashi clone steps. The clone disappears as quickly as it appears and the real Kakashi bends down to pick Sasuke up in his arms bridal style.

It is at this time that Sasuke's body decides to remind him about the imminent birthing that he should be going through. He grabs Kakashi's strong forearm and bites his lip to stop from screaming.

Kakashi falters while Sasuke grabs him then when he feels the pregnant boy relax slightly he just stares nervously at him.

"Aren't we going somewhere?" Sasuke asks sarcastically.

Kakashi's eye's go wide and he starts running again as Sasuke looks down at his stomach.

"Nothing feels wrong right, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks nervously.

Sasuke rubs his stomach and almost smiles as he says, "He's moving a lot. He knows he's about to enter the world..."

Kakashi and Sasuke finally arrive at the hospital where Kakashi makes a huge fuss about quickly finding a room and looking for Tsunade. Sasuke just stares fondly at his stomach. That is, until another contraction comes on and he can't stop himself from screaming.

Tsunade suddenly appears, running down a hallway, calling out to Kakashi to follow her. Sasuke doesn't pay attention to anything around him as he holds Kakashi's hand tightly and waits for the pain to recede again. Only this time, it doesn't.

Sasuke feels himself being laid on a table and then feeling a needle get injected into his arm. Before drifting into darkness Sasuke thinks, _...Funny... a needle is just how this all started._..

__________________________________________________

**Hee hee... this is short. get over it. if i end this chapter here then i can end the story at 50 chapters. thats right! 50 chapters and then it's over. I'm truly sorry but i think you'll probably like the ending...^_^**

**Oh ya and it's not like i'm never going to write again! I will be soon revealing a story about the Akatsuki pairs. It has my first straight sex scene in it. but don't worry fans, there is still PLENTY of yaoi. Hee hee!**

**Anyway... review please but no flames for the shortness. actually u can flame if u want, i prolly deserve it... XD**

**KeikoPanda102**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Hey Sasuke, don't make it bad...

Sasuke slowly begins to feel slightly more conscious. He becomes aware of more of his body and the things around him. He hears voices in the distance.

He flexes some of his muscles and notices the ones near his stomach are tense and raw. This makes Sasuke jerk open his eyes and gasp in air as he yells,

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He is smart enough not to move but he starts to panic when he thinks about what was happening before he fell into forced sleep. Where is his son? Is he... alive?

He tries to sit up slightly and he sees a door. Suddenly Kakashi rushes through the door and over to Sasuke's side. He strokes Sasuke's face gently and smiles.

"Sasuke... you did it..."

Sasuke heart pumps faster. His throat is sore as he tries to asks,

"Where is he?"

Kakashi glances toward the door and Tsunade enters through it holding a bundle of blankets. Sasuke heart stops. He is about to meet the child that had been inside him for eight and a half months. He didn't know what to expect when Kakashi gently lifts him to a sitting position and Tsunade places the blue blanket covered baby in his hands.

Sasuke looks into the blue blanket nervously. His heart melts at the sight.

The blanket is covering most of the body but his little sleeping face can be clearly seen. He has Kakashi's nose(convenient because no one knows what Kakashi's nose looks like). The little mouth is open slightly and breathing steady breaths of air. Sasuke smiles then looks up at Tsunade and Kakashi and asks,

"He's healthy?"

Tsunade answers, "He's so much healthier than we ever predicted! It was a flawless procedure and he is completely unharmed. I might even say he is healthier than most ordinary babies born here."

Sasuke smiles and Kakashi pats him on he head then moves his hand down to rub Sasuke back and say,

"How are you feeling? Maybe you should lay back down."

Sasuke shakes his head and looks back down at his beautiful baby boy. He doesn't look away as he asks, "What were you guys talking about when you were outside?"

Kakashi and Tsunade exchange a smile and Kakashi moves his hand to the blue blanket and lifts it over the babies head exposing pitch black hair with two silver stripes running down the middle.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he looks up with surprise at a still smiling Kakashi and Tsunade.

"It's probably because of the strange drug you used. We didn't know what effects it would have." Tsunade shrugs.

"I think he looks like a skunk!" Kakashi jokes.

Sasuke looks back down with an enlightened look on his face and he practically yells,

"Thats it!"

Kakashi gives him a confused look. "What's it?"

Sasuke smiles up at him and says, "A name. I just thought of the perfect name!"

"What?" Kakashi asks, intrigued.

Sasuke strokes the black and silver hair as he mutters, "Itachi... Hatake Itachi."

Kakashi's eyes go wide and then he laughs. "You're right. That is the perfect name. And I'm sure Itachi would be proud that you named your baby after him."

Sasuke smiles. "We can call him Ita for short. And so we don't get confused when Itachi comes back."

Tsunade and Kakashi exchange a nervous glance but Sasuke is to caught up in staring at his brand new son to notice.

"When is Hinata due?" he asks without taking his eyes off of Ita.

"About 3 weeks, but we're thinking she might be early like you were." Tsunade says.

"Hm..." Sasuke responds. "Tsunade, when can we go home?"

She is startled by his straight forward question and she stutters, "U-uh... anytime you want I guess..."

Sasuke starts to stand but Kakashi pushes him down and tells him, "Stay put. I'll be right back."

He comes back a moment later with a wheelchair and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"I don't need that Kakashi-sensei. I feel fine."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow and says, "You haven't looked at your stomach yet, have you Sasuke?"

Sasuke is confused and then he looks down and lifts his shirt. There is stitching all along his stomach where Tsunade cut into him to get his baby out. Sasuke pales. He hadn't exactly prepared for that. Then he sucks it up and sticks his head out saying, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Kakashi laughs. "None the less... you are riding in the wheelchair. If you refuse, I might just have to remind you about the little student that made his sensei ride home in a wheelchair when he wasn't even hurt very much."

Sasuke glares playfully as Kakashi helps him into the chair. The motion wakes Itachi and he he opens his eyes wide. He makes a small sound and Sasuke and Kakashi look down at him.

Kakashi smiles. _He has Sasuke's eyes... They are deep and intelligent._

Sasuke holds Ita closer and whispers, "Hello Ita. I'm your mom, Sasuke." Sasuke stops when he realizes what he sounds like and he falters for a moment. He then feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at a smiling Kakashi. He relaxes so he can keep acting like a lovey-dovey new mother. Technically he is a new mother, so why shouldn't he act like one? He settles down into the chair as Ita begins to drift off again.

Kakashi starts to push Sasuke out of the building but then Sasuke gasps and turns around to Kakashi. "What are we going to feed him?!"

Kakashi runs back inside quickly and asks Tsunade the same question. She smiles and hands him a bag full of bottles.

"The ones with blue markings are specially made for Ita. The ones with red are just regular formula." She explains as Kakashi takes the bag and waves goodbye to her. Before he walks away she says,

"Make sure you bring them both in for a checkup in about a week."

Kakashi nods and goes back to Sasuke who is simply staring in contentment at Ita's sleeping face. Kakashi is taken aback when he sees the look in Sasuke's eyes before Sasuke notices Kakashi is watching him.

_They are so filled with love... _he thinks. _I've never seen him look like this..._

He doesn't want to disturb Sasuke and maybe take that look away from his eyes. But he knows Sasuke must be tired and wants to go home.

Kakashi goes over and shows Sasuke the bag which makes Sasuke breath a sigh of relief. Kakashi then starts to push the wheelchair to take his family home.

__________________________________________________

"I wonder when Hinata is going to have her little girl?" Sasuke asks as he feeds a bottle to a hungry Ita two weeks after the little one was born.

Kakashi shrugs and says, "I think her due date was sometime this week actually. You know, I think when she does we should get together and have a baby party. To show off our children to our friends and everything."

"I don't think he's ready for that yet..." Sasuke says quietly.

Kakashi looks over to Sasuke and smiles when he sees that look that Sasuke always gets when he looks at their son.

"Sasuke. Don't baby him. He needs to grow up to be a man." Kakashi says.

"Baka! He is a baby, so I'm allowed to baby him." Sasuke rebuffs.

Kakashi laughs. Sasuke continues, "But maybe you're right. I'll talk to Naruto and Hinata about a party."

Suddenly they hear a loud, "KAKASHI!" and the front door is all but busted down.

Six people march inside, in this order; Anko pulling Iruka after her, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai bursts in with a huge smile on his face, and finally someone who Sasuke had never met before.

Kakashi's eyes widen when he sees the final person enter. He throws his arms around him and says,

"Yamato! You're back from your long-term mission. How was it?"

Yamato makes a small smile and says, "It was good. But I got the surprise of my life when I came back and heard that you were a father. Whose the lucky girl?"

The silence that follows is speech is deafening. Kakashi turns to glare at everyone else and hisses, "You didn't tell him?"

They all look away guiltily. Sasuke decides it's time to break the awkwardness and he steps forward, holding Ita. He gives his free hand to Yamato and says,

"Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm Kakashi-sensei's lover. Nice to meet you."

Yamato just stares, along with everyone else inside the house. Ita then makes a gurgling sound that makes everyone turn to the bundle in Sasuke's arms with surprise. Then everyone breaks into a smile and even laughs. Anko and a very pregnant Kurenai walk over to Sasuke and begin to fawn over Ita while Kakashi gives Yamato a withering look and Yamato says, "Someone's gonna have to explain this one to me..."

Gai throws an arm around Yamato's shoulders and shouts, "It's a long story, my friend, a long story."

__________________________________________________

"Look at his hair, it's so adorable!" Anko squeals despite herself.

Sasuke hands Ita to Anko carefully and Anko stares down at him with wide eyes. Kurenai smiles at Sasuke and asks,

"Ita? What's thats from?"

"Itachi. For two reasons. One for my brother. Two because he looks like a little skunk."

Kurenai's eye's go soft and she smiles again.

"It's a good name. I think it fits."

Anko giggles to the side of them and they turn to her. She looks at them and says, "He bit my finger. He's so cuuute!"

Sasuke and Kurenai laugh. Then Sasuke turns to the pregnant woman and asks,

"When are you due?"

She sighs. "Two months if you can believe it. I'm so huge I have a hard time standing."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Sasuke asks.

Kurenai smiles. "We want to keep it a surprise."

Asuma jumps in and says, "She means that SHE wanted to keep it a surprise. I'v lost sleep over this."

Kurenai laughs and begins to taunt her husband. Sasuke walks away toward Kakashi and Yamato and when he approaches them they turn to him and smile.

Yamato rubs the back of his head and says, "Sorry I thought you were a girl, Sasuke. Not that it's an excuse but i've been away for a year in wind country."

Sasuke just smiles and says, "It's ok... I've gotten over the whole guy pregnant thing by now."

Sasuke then feels a small imaginary itch in his brain. The itch is telling him to turn around and go to his son. He doesn't like being away from him. Suddenly Kakashi whispers in his ear,

"So you feel it to, huh? The bad feeling of being to far away from him. You know... I felt that same thing for you, and now I feel it for both of you. You two are my whole life. I love you and Ita so much."

"Hm..." Sasuke hums as Kakashi pulls him into his arms. They both have their eyes trained on Anko and Gai playing with Ita. Ita himself looks slightly bored of the whole thing.

Sasuke and Kakashi walk over to them and Anko and Gai look up guiltily. They gulp.

"Y-you guys want Ita-chan back?" Anko asks nervously.

Sasuke and Kakashi nod in unison. Anko hands Ita forward and Sasuke snatches his baby away. From the corner, Iruka laughs.

Kakashi turns to him with surprised eyes and says, "Iruka? I completely forgot you were here! Why are you hiding in the corner like that?"

Iruka blushes and mumbles, "Anko made me come... I didn't really want to..."

Anko interrupts as Kakashi is about to talk and says, "Well now you get your wish Iruka. Kurenai says we should leave the happy family to themselves."

Iruka leaves with a fake smile on his face as he says, "Bye Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi waves lazily as everyone files out.

When the door slams Ita starts crying for the first time since they had brought him home. Kakashi and Sasuke groan at the first trial of life with a baby.

__________________________________________________

**First of all... don't kill me! I realize Sasuke named his baby Itachi. Even if you don't, I think its the perfect name and I'll tell you why:**

**1) it's already a name of a character, and one that is directly related to Sasuke. so it's not just something random, it actually has meaning.**

**2) Most important reason: Itachi means weasel AND skunk in japanese! how cool is that? And it fits because of his hair. When I came up with this idea I was so proud of myself! XD in case anyone is confused... Ita has black hair(like Sasuke) with two silver stripes in the middle(Kakashi's color). He looks like a skunk! **

**Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: That's what she said...

Sasuke was sitting calmly, feeding Ita when all of the sudden Naruto leaps inside through the window. Sasuke is surprised and nearly falls off the bed. Ita stares at the newcomer with an intrigued expression(if a baby can even show an intrigued expression).

Naruto looks around the room determinedly and when he spots Sasuke and Ita his mouth forms a perfect oval as he yells, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke shakes his head pathetically as he growls, "Naruto... you really need to learn to come through the front door..."

Kakashi pokes his head through the door and asks in a bored voice, "Hey, I thought I heard something... Oh, it's just Naruto."

Naruto stares at him and yells, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi waves awkwardly while giving Sasuke a confused look. Sasuke just shrugs. Naruto then smiles wide and says,

"Hinata had Kitsu! I'm a father! I just thought i'd let you know because when you had your son, a Kakashi clone came and told me first thing. I'v sent out a ton of shadow clones to spread the word about Kitsu! I'm so exited."

Sasuke smiles and Ita makes a gurgle sound which attracts the blonds attention. He walks over with wide eyes at the bundle in Sasuke's lap. He laughs when he sees the hair.

"Typical. What's his name, Sasuke?"

"Hatake Ita." Sasuke says simply.

"From Itachi? Ha ha, he does look a little skunk-like now that I think about it." Naruto jokes.

Sasuke asks, "So Naruto... What does Kitsu look like?"

Naruto flashes a huge smile. "Why don't you come down to the hospital and find out?"

Kakashi, Sasuke holding Ita, and Naruto's clone make their way to Konoha hospital and find the room Hinata is in.

When the real Naruto looks up from staring at the pink bundle in Hinata's lap he smiles wide and says, "Nice! You found Sasuke and Kakashi!"

He high fives the clone and he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Come check out my... daughter!" Naruto smiles.

Sasuke hands Ita to Kakashi who begins nuzzling his son happily and he walks over to a very tired looking, smiling Hinata.

Looking down into the bundle was so similar to seeing his own child for the first time Sasuke couldn't help but smile. The baby inside the pink blanket was obviously a little girl. She had such small, girlish features.

Her eyes were sleepy looking but open enough to tell she got them from her mother. Her hair on the other hand was totally Naruto. It was blond, though a slightly less intense shade. Although Sasuke thought it might brighten as she got older.

And then there were the two whisker markings that lined her cheeks. Sasuke hoped this meant Hinata was right, she would take after her father. There was always room for another Naruto in the world.

This thought just made Sasuke wonder who his son would take after. He looked back at Ita and Kakashi walked closer so the slightly older baby could see Kitsu.

His wide, calculating eyes rested on her for a moment and then he closed them and just made a humming sound for a second before falling asleep. Kitsu's eyes closed soon after.

The adults in the room all exchanged smiles as they stared at the two perfect children.

__________________________________________________

Kakashi was feeding 4 month old Ita as Sasuke worked on the grown ups dinner in the kitchen. The last of the bottle disappeared in to the babies mouth and Ita made a little contented sigh.

Kakashi places him down on the pad on the floor of the babies room and walks into the kitchen with Sasuke. Not four minutes go by when they both hear a sound they had become very familiar with in the last few months.

Neither Sasuke or Kakashi knew when it started, but they both soon noticed an interesting habit their child had developed. He almost never cried anymore, he simply hummed to get peoples attention.

When Sasuke had first spoken to Kakashi about this, the older man had laughed and made more than a few perverted jokes about it. After one or four bottles to the back of the head from Sasuke, Kakashi had shut up. He didn't tell perverted jokes about Ita anymore.

Still, Ita's humming never ceased to amuse both Kakashi, Sasuke and anyone else who happened to hear him. And Ita did do it a lot. He never really cried once he started humming. Sure, some of his hums sounded somewhat whiny but besides that he got his point across with a simple, "Hmmmmm!"

At this hum, Kakashi walks back into the babies room and picks Ita up. Ita doesn't stop humming and Kakashi notices a certain intonation in the hum he'd heard before. He sighs and takes Ita into the kitchen where he hands the baby to Sasuke and says,

"He wants you."

Sasuke takes Ita and rest the babies head on his shoulder as he strokes his back soothingly. Kakashi smiles at how quickly Sasuke learned to act motherly.

Ita's hums start taking on a more calm intonation and his eyes droop. Sasuke starts to hum along to. But his humming has a tune. He started humming this lullaby the first night Ita had cried and wouldn't go to sleep. It was a song Itachi had sung to him when he was really young. Sasuke didn't even remember the lyrics it had been so long ago, but he knew the tune by heart. He didn't really know if it helped Ita sleep but he hoped it did. Kakashi just loved Sasuke's voice when it was soft and gentle.

Finally Ita was silent, letting them know he drifted off. Sasuke handed him to Kakashi who smiled as he took him back into the room and laid him down.

When he went back into the kitchen he saw tears running unabashed down his lovers face. He rushed over to him and asked in a worried voice, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke quickly wipes away his tears and shakes his head as he says, "I was just chopping onions baka!"

"Thats a lie!" Kakashi says, "What's really wrong?"

"Damn." Sasuke curses, "This baby is making me emotional."

Kakashi strokes Sasuke's hair and remains quiet as Sasuke continues,

"I just miss... Itachi. That's all."

Kakashi embraces him softly. "I know." he whispers, "And I really hope your right. I hope he does come back."

__________________________________________________

"Guess what I heard?" is the first thing out of Zetsu's mouth the second he appears in front of Itachi and Kisame one morning.

Both men turn toward the plant ninja with dual personalities. Itachi's face remains impassive but Kisame waves and says,

"Hey Zetsu! What'd you hear this time?"

Zetsu directs his voice to Itachi as he says, **Your little brother had his magic guy-pregnant kid. **Want to know what he named it?"

No response.

Zetsu continues,

"Itachi. **Hatake Itachi.**"

Itachi's eyes widen but he doesn't speak up. He just sits there, paralyzed.

_Sasuke named his baby... after me? _he thinks, unable to believe it.

"Wow." Kisame says, looking at Itachi. "Well, are you going to go see him then? The baby I mean."

Itachi is silent for almost a whole minute before he says monotonously,

"No."

Kisame and Zetsu exchange a glance. They both shrug and Zetsu sinks away slowly.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke and Kakashi stare happily down at a bored Ita one day. They are doing this for no particular reason, they simply like watching him. Then Kakashi breaks the silence by saying,

"He has your eyes."

Sasuke looks at Ita's eyes scrutinizingly. He nods and replies, "He has your nose. And your eyebrows."

"Your chin." Kakashi says. And then he looks closer at Ita. "But his mouth. That's all him."

"Yeah." Sasuke laughs. "He didn't get that from us... unlike-"

Then they both smile and say at exactly the same time,

"His hair!"

__________________________________________________

"I love you, Sasuke."

Kakashi leans down and plants a small kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke returns it with a quiet, "I love you too..."

9 month old Ita watches them innocently with his wide pooling eyes.

"I love you" Kakashi whispers again.

"You just said that." Sasuke replies.

"Tell me you love me again." Kakashi demands.

"I love you" Sasuke sighs.

"I love you too!" Kakashi squeals while kissing Sasuke's nose lightly.

Suddenly they both hear something that makes them turn to look at their son, sitting on the ground, as innocent looking as ever. Kakashi and Sasuke stare at each other and ask, "Did you hear that?"

"It wasn't a hum..." Sasuke says.

"Ita said a word!" Kakashi cheers as he bends down next to Ita and starts tickling him.

"What did he say though?" Sasuke wonders. His question is soon answered when he hears,

"Uh lub roo."

Kakashi stares at Sasuke with an unbelievably wide smile on his face. "Did you hear what he said?" he asks giddily.

"It was just gibberish..." Sasuke starts.

Kakashi shakes his head. "He said I love you."

"Uh lub roo! Hhhmmmmm." Ita hums.

"I love you too Ita!" Kakashi says.

Uh lub roo." Ita says once again. This time his face breaks out into a wide smile and his eyes crinkle. Now Sasuke is on the ground next to Kakashi, trying to get a better hearing range.

"Uh lub roo! Uh lub roo! Uh lub roo! Hmmmm! Hm!" Ita even starts to clap his hands a little.

Kakashi and Sasuke join in. All three of them are on the floor humming 'I love you' until Ita's baby strength finally gives out and he collapses from tiredness.

__________________________________________________

"Say mama Ita." Kakashi begs an eight month old Ita as the boy just stares back at him sleepily. He then hears a knock on the door.

Kakashi sighs and stands up as Ita grabs a plastic toy from the ground and puts it in his mouth. Kakashi giggles as he walks out of the room to answer the door.

When he does he sees Naruto holding seven month old Kitsu and looking somewhat tired.

Sasuke comes around the corner and scowls as he says,

"Hey Naruto. Kakashi, please tell me you weren't trying to teach Ita to call me mama again were you?"

Kakashi smiles and waves him off as he steps aside to let Naruto in the house.

"Hey guys. I brought Kitsu for the play date." Naruto says through a yawn.

Sasuke glares at Kakashi. "A play date? They aren't even old enough to be able to enjoy each others company. This is pointless."

Kakashi just ignores him and says to Naruto, "You look really tired Naruto. Maybe you should let us keep Kitsu so you and Hinata can have a night off."

Naruto yawns again and says, "No no. It's fine. Actually, Sai is going to come pick her up and watch her so Hinata and I can get some rest."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto raises his hands and says,

"No no! it's ok I promise. Kitsu actually loves Sai! And He loves her to. He's glad to take her any time he can"

"Thats nice of him..." Sasuke muses.

Kitsu starts making little whining sounds and Kakashi holds out his arms while Naruto places her in them. Kakashi snuggles Kitsu closer and the little girl smiles. He walks to the babies room and places her next to Ita.

When they see each other, Ita smiles and starts his humming. Kitsu turns her head away and starts playing with the toys around the room. Ita scowls slightly but then just scoots closer to her and says in his humming voice, "Uh lub roo!" She continues to ignore them.

Kakashi smiles as he watches their back and forth. He leaves the room to go bother Sasuke and finds the younger boy in the living room, organizing old photo's.

No sooner can Kakashi sit down doe he hear, "Mammma!" from the other room. Kakashi's face brightens but Sasuke rolls his eyes. They both walk back into the play room and then get nervous when they only see their own child.

"Where did she go? I was just in here!" Kakashi shouts.

Sasuke scours the room and then breaths a sigh of relief which turns into a chuckle when he sees where his best friends child wandered to. The little blond was hiding in the toy box, only the top of her head visible. Kakashi stares at Sasuke when he hears his chuckle.

"What? Did you find her? Where is she?"

"She looks like she's about to pounce." Sasuke jokes as he points to her hiding spot.

Kakashi looks to where he's pointing and then he laughs to. He walks over to the toy chest and pulls Kitsu out. She has a wide grin on her face. When he places her next to Ita he pokes her lightly and scowls as he says, "Uh lub roo!" again. She smiles at him and pokes back. He turns away and smiles as he starts to hum again.

Sasuke and Kakashi walk out of the room and the next time they check up on the children again they find them sleeping peacefully next to each other.

__________________________________________________

Ita is now 4 and a half years old. His hair grows longer every day and Kakashi thinks he looks more skunk-like as it gets longer. He begins loosing some of his baby fat and Sasuke thinks he starts to see what his little boy will grow up like. He learns words everyday but he still hums constantly.

"Ita, what do you want to do today?" Kakashi asks as he carries his son on his shoulders as they walk through town one morning.

Ita points toward the park and hums his answer.

"Use your words, Ita." Kakashi reprimands.

"Sorry daddy. I know what to say, I just like to... what was it called again?"

"Hum." Kakashi tells him.

"Ya, hum." Ita says with a smile.

Kakashi smiles, locks his hands around Ita's ankles and then says, "Hey Ita hold on tight."

Ita grabs two handfuls of his fathers long silver hair and his smile widens as he says, "Ok! Go daddy!"

Kakashi takes off at a run, he jumps up into a tree and starts doing skillfully coordinated back flips and summersaults through the air as Ita giggles and screams in delight at the ride. Suddenly Kakashi stops when he hears,

"Hey! Be careful."

Kakashi smiles as he sees his lover Sasuke scowling up at him. He jumps down to the ground and lets Ita slide off of him and rush over to his dark hared 'mama'. Ita jumps up and Sasuke catches his and holds him tight. Ita snuggles down into the crick of Sasuke's neck and starts to hum.

"I love you mama." Ita purrs. Sasuke smiles and rubs the back of Ita's multicolored hair. Then he sets him down asks, "So, what are we doing today?"

"The park. Hhhmmmmm!" Ita says and adds in a hum.

"How about a picnic?" Kakashi asks.

Sasuke nods and goes into the house to prepare it. He then hears a sound through the open window and looks out of it to see Naruto and Sai with Kitsu on his shoulders walking toward them.

He goes outside in time to watch as Kitsu sees Ita and leaps off of Sai's shoulders to run to him.

"Let's play hide and seek!' She says happily.

Ita smiles innocently as he replies, "But you always win that."

Kitsu just laughs as they run off together into a wide open field.

__________________________________________________

**I know these are really just random stories butt hey kinda have a point... I think...**

**Anyway.... one more chapter!**

**Review! hhmm.... i feel like i should try harder.... review review review review! revieeeewwwwwwwww!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Can't get enough

"You're it!" Kitsu says as she taps Ita on the shoulder. Ita turns around and scowls.

"We aren't playing tag either! You win everything. You're to fast." Ita whines.

Kitsu sticks her tongue out at him then disappears, running off into the field. Ita's anger goes away as he runs after her and tackles her to the ground.

"Hey! How did you catch me?" Kitsu asks, surprised.

Now it's Ita's turn to stick his tongue out as he says, "I've gotten faster!"

"Oh ya?" Kitsu says as she stands up, "I bet you won't be able to catch me again!" She takes off at a run and Ita eagerly follows.

They eventually run out of stamina and fall onto the grass. Kitsu rolls over to Ita once she catches her breath and asks in a curious voice,

"Ita... what does it mean to love someone?"

Ita looks back at her with intrigue. "Love is like what daddy feels for mommy. And I think I feel it for them too. I don't ever want to leave them. That's what I think love is. Why?"

KItsu's eyes glaze over slightly and she tilts her head so her bangs cover her face as she says,

"That's what I thought too. I always hear daddy say he loves mommy but... The other day I was hiding and I heard uncle Sai say he loved daddy. And then daddy looked worried... like something was wrong. I left my hiding place then but... I don't know, I just felt like something was happening when it shouldn't."

Ita sees the nervous look in Kitsu's blank eye and he sits up. She looks up from her daze, surprised. She notices a certain something burning in his eyes as he says,

"Kitsu, I love you."

Her eyes widen as she stutters, "W-what are you talking about?"

Ita puts his arms behind his head as he says in a sure voice, "I love you. And we're going to get married one day."

"No we aren't! Why are you saying you love me all of the sudden?" she asks nervously as a blush rises into her cheeks.

Ita just shrugs. "I just now noticed it." He turns to look her straight in the eye as he smiles a confident smile and says, "I don't like to see you looking unhappy. That must mean I love you."

"That's..." Is all she can get out.

"I love you." Ita says.

"I heard you the first time!" she yells.

"I love you." he repeats.

"Stop it, you're annoying." she growls.

"I love you." he lays back on the grass and starts to hum.

Kitsu was about to start yelling at him to shut up but then his humming instantly relaxes her. She lays back down next to him until he stops and says again, "I love you, Uzumaki Kitsu."

She growls, stands up, and storms away. He smiles as he runs after her yelling his love over and over again as she continues to feign annoyance. In reality, Kitsu has a shy smile on her face the whole time.

__________________________________________________

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and Sai watch the kids run around as they eat some sandwiches Sasuke made for lunch. Kakashi smiles when Kitsu stands up and starts running away from Ita while he yells something they can't hear.

"Damn. She's like the second coming of Konoha's yellow flash." Kakashi remarks at Kitsu's extreme speed.

Naruto laughs. "It's not just her speed either, she's always finding some silly place to hide out and wait to sneak up on people. She's a real trickster."

"If I remember correctly, you were quite the little trickster in my class. Guess she's taking after you." Kakashi says through a smile.

"Hey!" Naruto says, mock offended, "All those pranks were Sasuke idea and you know it!"

Sasuke glares but Kakashi just laughs and says, "Well, he always got good punishment..."

Sasuke blushes as Sai and Naruto laugh at him.

__________________________________________________

Kakashi walks into the house after dropping Ita off at Kurenai and Asuma's house. He makes his way into the living room where he finds Sasuke reading a book. He smiles slyly and sits down next to his lover. Sasuke looks up from the book with a bored expression on his face.

Kakashi's eyes narrow as he says, "Ita is staying over at Kagen and Muimi's house tonight." (p.s. Kurenai's twin boy's)

Sasuke just looks at him blankly for a moment before he feels Kakashi's hand rest on his leg. Sasuke growls. Kakashi just smiles and takes Sasuke's chin in his hands. He kisses Sasuke as he pushes the younger man back on the couch.

Kakashi quickly begins undressing Sasuke as their kisses continue. Kakashi is about to take Sasuke's pants off when the dark haired man suddenly becomes still. Kakashi looks up and sees Sasuke smirking. He makes a hand sign and disappears in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widen and he doesn't know what to do.

"S-Sasuke! How did you do that? Wh-where are you?" Kakashi yells, afraid of the answer.

"I'm just in here Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi hears Sasuke yell from their bedroom.

Kakashi runs to the room and finds Sasuke laying suggestively on the bed. Normally if Kakashi would have seen this he would have jumped Sasuke's bones that instant, but he was a bit distracted this time.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asks angrily.

Sasuke smirks again. "...It seems you were wrong, Kakashi. I started getting my chakra back a few months ago. But it's taken a while for my chakra level to reach enough to preform even the simplest jutsu..."

Kakashi just stares at him wide eyed. He then punches the wall angrily.

"Damn! Then what was the fucking point of putting you through that?"

Now it is Sasuke's turn to be angry. "How can you say that? Because of that stupid drug... we got Ita."

Kakashi looks up sadly and mutters, "I know but..." He goes quiet as he thinks of all the pain Sasuke went through to have their son. Physical and mental.

"But whatever." Sasuke says in a commanding voice. "What's done is done. Don't worry about it Kakashi."

"Don't worry?!" Kakashi yells, "Don't you remember why I did that to you in the first place? The whole point was to get rid of your chakra forever. Now it's all pointless. You're going to become a ninja and there is nothing I can do to stop you..."

"No." Sasuke says. "I'm not going to become a ninja."

Kakashi looks at him with wide eyes. Sasuke sighs.

"I don't want to anymore. I have Ita now and... I was thinking about maybe opening a restaurant. Now that my life has come together this way... I don't see any reason to be a shinobi. So please don't worry."

Sasuke walks over to a silent, shocked Kakashi and wraps his arms around the older mans neck as he whispers,

"Now where were we?"

He blows lightly into Kakashi's ear and then nibbles it playfully. Kakashi shivers from the unexpected touches from his lover. It doesn't take him long to push Sasuke onto the bed and kiss him deeply. Sasuke respond happily by grabbing onto Kakashi long, silver hair and pulling him closer.

Kakashi then removes the last article of Sasuke's cloths as Sasuke takes off his shirt. Kakashi then leans down and plants kisses along Sasuke's neck, down to his pert nipples. He takes one into his mouth and licks it, making Sasuke moan appreciatively.

Kakashi trails his tongue up Sasuke's chest to his mouth where he kisses the younger man again. Then he pulls away and asks, "You're not going to become a ninja? Promise?"

Sasuke looks back at him and smiles, "I promise."

Kakashi responds to happily pushing his tongue into Sasuke mouth. Sasuke greets the appendage with his own tongue. Kakashi never tires of exploring the wet cavern of Sasuke's mouth, no matter how many times he kisses him.

Kakashi then moves his hand slowly up Sasuke's leg to his manhood. He starts to stroke it, earning him a few well deserved moans from Sasuke. Kakashi breaks away from the kiss to move his mouth along Sasuke chest. When he reaches his stomach he feels the permanent scar left from the operation for Ita. He kisses it lightly then continues down. His mouth finally finds Sasuke's manhood. He wraps his mouth around it and begins to suck. Sasuke grips the bed sheets and starts to pant heavily.

A soon as Sasuke thinks he's about to release, Kakashi stops and grabs a tube of lube off of the dresser. He squeezes it onto his hand and then places two fingers outside of Sasuke's hole.

"Sasuke?" He asks before he does anything.

Sasuke sits up slightly to look Kakashi in the eye as he says, "Kakashi-sensei... I love you."

Kakashi smiles then pushes two fingers in at once. Sasuke tenses but quickly relaxes, knowing it will hurt less. Kakashi starts to move the inserted fingers around and Sasuke stirs at the feeling. Kakashi scissors them as he adds the third. He pushes then in deeper, looking for Sasuke's prostate. It doesn't take him long to find.

"Aah! Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke moans and Kakashi know she found what he was looking for.

He pushes in a few more times, stretching Sasuke's hole and then removes the digits. Sasuke whimpers at two things. The first being that something was removed from his hole, the second being that something was forced in, in their place.

Kakashi knows to start moving. He's had sex with Sasuke enough times now, as to where he understands Sasuke's feeling. Sasuke doesn't like it when he waits, so he never does anymore.

He starts to thrust in and out as Sasuke bites his lip to stop from yelping out. Kakashi then adjust his angle and finds Sasuke's special spot again, making the boy completely blank out for a moment from pure pleasure.

"Harder!" Sasuke yells when he comes back.

Kakashi smirks and pounds in just like his lover asked. The feeling of constricting muscles around his shaft makes Kakashi moan with pleasure too. He grips Sasuke's hips and makes himself go deeper. Trying hard to pleasure himself and his lover at the same time. Sasuke's happy purrs make him think he is succeeding.

"Sasuke... I love you." Kakashi pants as he reaches around and grips Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke mewls as Kakashi begins to pump his member while repeatedly thrusting inside of him.

They continue longer than usual, trying to make the feeling of being this close to one another last all that much longer. Sasuke is the first to break, he feels himself tighten in his groin and he cries out,

"Kakashi! I'm going to come!"

Kakashi uses this to strike Sasuke's prostate once more as he too feels very near his climax. Sasuke yells out as he comes onto the sheets and Kakashi fills him up with seed.

Kakashi tiredly pulls out and flips Sasuke over so he can kiss his red, sweat drenches face. Kakashi pulls Sasuke closer. Sasuke doesn't resist, he just snuggles closer.

"I love you." Kakashi whispers, but Sasuke is already asleep...

__________________________________________________

Ita is now 8 years old. He is walking home from school with Kitsu one afternoon. He is holding her hand in his. She is blushing but he has a wide smile on his face.

"Why are you so shy?" Ita asks innocently.

"I'm not!" Kitsu yells.

Ita is about to start making fun of her when he sees someone standing in front of his house. The figure turn to look straight at Ita and he can't help but shiver slightly. This man has long dark hair and is wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. His nails are painted black and his hair is tied back in a ponytail. Then Ita looks into the mans eyes, they are deep and dark, much like his own. But... these eyes are a little bit more like his mothers, just not as nice.

The longer Ita looks into the eyes the more he seems like he will fall into their dark depths. Ita shakes his head to clear it and then scowls as he pushes Kitsu behind him protectively. The man sees him do this and although it might just have been Ita's imagination he thinks he sees the man get a hurt look in his eyes for a moment.

Ita walks closer to the house, still holding on to KItsu's hand. When he reaches the man he looks up, waiting for the man to to say something. The man smirks slightly as he says,

"You must be Itachi."

"People call me Ita... but ya, my name's Hatake Itachi. Who are you?"

Before the man gets a chance to respond Ita's father comes out of nowhere and holds a kunai to the mans throat.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't get rid of you right here and now." Kakashi says menacingly. Itachi doesn't get a chance to say his reason before they all hear,

"I-Itachi?"

They turn to see Sasuke drop what he was carrying and run over to the cloaked man. He throws his arms around him, surprising everyone. Itachi just stands there trying not to let his emotions get through in his eyes. Kakashi backs away and puts his kunai in his pocket. He stands in front of Ita and Kitsu, waiting for Sasuke to release his brother.

Ita doesn't understand what is happening. Why did his mom calling this man Itachi? Why is his father acting so nervous and angry. He watches as his mother lets go of this 'Itachi' man and says,

"Why did you leave? Why-why are you back?"

Now Itachi smiles as he says, "I came to see my nephew. Nothing wrong with that is there?" he directs the last part to Kakashi.

Kakashi just nods and steps away from Ita, pulling Kitsu with him. Itachi kneels down to look Ita in the eye as he says, "Hi. I'm Sasuke's, your moms, brother. My name is Itachi too."

"Hi..." Ita murmurs.

Itachi stands up and looks at Sasuke sadly.

"I only came because I was nearby. You know the trouble it would cause if anyone knew I was here... But, I just wanted to see him... and you."

Sasuke grows sad. "Why did you join Akatsuki? Why did you leave me?"

Itachi hates the sad look in Sasuke's eyes. He reaches out to touch his little brothers face but his hand is stopped by Kakashi's. Itachi looks into Kakashi's dangerously narrowed eyes and he falters.

Kakashi then sighs and starts to shuffle Ita and Kitsu into the house, leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone outside.

"Well?" Sasuke asks again. "Why did you do it?"

Itachi's face remains blank. "...I can't tell you. But... do you remember what I said before I left?"

Sasuke flinches at the memory of that day. A flinch that does not go unnoticed by Itachi whom it makes scowl. Sasuke then nods slowly.

"Then please keep believing in me... no matter what people say. And... maybe someday when everything is better... I'll come back. I love you Sasuke. Goodbye."

And then he disappears by turning himself into a hundred black crow that fly away. Sasuke watches them go without shedding a tear. Later that night though, when he and Kakashi are alone, Kakashi holds him as he cries himself to sleep.

__________________________________________________

Kitsu has always loved to hide. She finds the best places to squeeze herself in and then she watches people going about their daily lives. She doesn't know why but she finds it terribly interesting.

She is at Ita's fifteenth birthday party when her hiding suddenly becomes so much more real. Much more like spying. She learns something about some people she hadn't known before.

She is inside a cabinet in Ita's room, they are playing hide and seek as party game, Kitsu's idea. Everyone knows she will win. Suddenly two people enter the room. She can't see them but she can hear sounds she knows are making out and groping. Heck, she was fourteen, she knew what it sounded like. She giggled at the thought, and wondered who it could be. Suddenly she hears,

"Sai... not here! Someone will find us!"

Kitsu's heart stops. It's her father. Her father and... Sai? The man she had always looked up to like an uncle.

"We just have to be quiet Naruto. No ones going to find us." Sai says reassuringly.

She hears the silence of lips on lips and then, "No! I'll come over tonight but not right now!"

She hears a sigh and then they two leave the room. Kitsu crawls out of her hiding place and starts to cry.

_Dad is... cheating on mom? With uncle Sai... how could he do that?_

She curls up on the floor until Ita finds her. He rushes over to comfort him and she tells him what she saw. She eventually begins to feel better but then later that night when her father smiles, kisses her mother and walks out the door, she glares the entire time.

__________________________________________________

**ok... im sure you've figured out... this is not the last chapter. in fact this is kinda a cliffhanger and i know someone would kill me if I left it here so rest assured... **

**this is not the end!**

**Review1**

**KeikoPanda102**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Whoops! I lied! there are fifty one chapters!

Naruto looks up from the ramen he was eating and glances around at the empty room before him. He scowls and narrows his eyes.

_It's quiet... too quiet... Where are Ita and Kitsu? _

He begins to search around the house for his fourteen year old daughter and the fifteen year old son of his best friend. He looks in Kitsu's room. Not there. He looks in the backyard. Not there either. Suddenly he hears something coming from the hall closet.

_Oh fuck no! _He thinks as he makes his way toward the closed door. He takes a moment to stand in front of it and pray to god his assumption is wrong before he grabs the handle and flings the door open.

He is greeted by a sight he had had prayed he would never see. Ever. His perfect little angelic daughter was completely making out with a heathen of _boy..._

_In a god damn closet! _He thinks panicking. _How the hell did Ita talk her into this and... WHERE THE FUCK IS HIS HAND!?_

Ita and Kitsu look up at Naruto. Ita looks petrified while Kitsu has her blank eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Come out of the fucking closet!" Naruto yells angrily.

Kitsu stands up and spits back, "Why don't you?"

She grabs Ita's arm and drags the stuttering, terrified boy away from the dark closet and out of the house. Naruto can do nothing but stand there, shocked into silence by his daughters words.

Of course this is the perfect time for Sai to enter through the front door and call out, "Naruto? Are you home? I just saw Kitsu and Ita. Kitsu really looked upset and she wouldn't even say hi to me. Did something happen?"

Naruto's legs fall out from under him and he scoots up against the wall and pulls his knees up to his chest. He buries his head in his arms and lets a few well deserved tears escape his eyes. Sai finds him and kneels down next him. Sai strokes Naruto spiky blond hair comfortingly while trying to get Naruto to tell him what happened. finally Naruto tells him through tears.

Sai's eyes go dark. Naruto looks up at him sadly, as if asking him what they should do. Sai smiles his fake smile and kisses the top of Naruto's head lightly. Naruto continues to look up at him, confusedly.

"It's ok Naruto. I'm really sorry about all of this..." Sai says calmly. "I'm going to leave now. I hope everything works out without me to mess it up."

Sai walks away leaving Naruto to mourn at the loss of his lover. He knew this was destined to happen one day but that didn't stop it from hurting so much. At least he still had Hinata ...and Kitsu.

__________________________________________________

"Kitsu! Kitsu stop!" Ita yells as Kitsu drags him along an empty street in the darkness. Ita slams his feet down and Kitsu has to stop running. She falls on the ground and starts to cry.

Ita bends down and puts his arms around her.

"I-I'm sorry I dragged you into that Ita. I d-didn't even mean what I s-said. I feel terrible about it but it's just... He's such a hypocrite!" She says through sobs.

Ita strokes her long blond hair softly. She cries into his shoulder for a few moments before he says,

"Hey Kitsu... do you remember that day those guys called my mom a freak because he was a guy and he had me?"

She smiles simply at the memory. "Ya... we beat the shit out of them."

Ita smiles at her smile. "Ya... But do you remember how I was angry at my mom and dad? Because they made me the son of the freak gays. After I yelled at them I felt really, really bad. So bad I thought they wouldn't want me anymore and I was going to run away. Do you remember what you told me while I was crying?"

She shakes her head.

"You told me that no matter what I said to them they would always love me because I was their Ita. And then you said you loved me. That was the first time you said you loved me Kitsu."

Her tear filled eyes crinkle as her smile gets a little bit more sincere. She cuddle into his chest as she whispers, "I do love you..."

Ita holds her close as he says, "I love you too. And just like you told me, no matter what you say to Naruto... he will always love you because you are his Kitsu." He pauses for a moment then shivers, "Actually... I'm more worried about what he's going to do to me..."

She laughs and Ita smiles and begins to hum. After a while Kitsu falls asleep and Ita carries her back to her house. He doesn't bother knocking on the door, he hadn't knocked in as long as he could remember. Naruto sees him as he carries her to her room. He watches as Ita sets Kitsu on her bed and covers her with the blanket. Ita doesn't attempt to kiss her with her father watching so he just leaves the room and follows Naruto into the living room.

Naruto sits down and watches Ita with intrigue as the boy stand in front of him with a determined look on his face. All the sudden Ita bends over and bows his head, showing respect. He stays in his bow as he says,

"Naruto. I have known you all my life and you must know that I respect you greatly. That is why I must apologize for earlier..." He stands up and looks Naruto in the eye as he continues, "...And I'm sure Kitsu will want to apologize when she wakes up also. But that is not the only thing I want to discuss with you. I have something very important I wish to ask."

Ita pauses and Naruto continues to stare at him with wide eyes, surprised at the formality his best friends son, who is almost like a son to him, is showing. Ita continues,

"I want your permission to marry Kitsu sometime in the future. I don't know when and I don't particularly care. I will wait as long as I have to for her because... I love her. I will give you time to think about your answer, but please don't say no. If I cannot be with her... my heart will break."

And with that, Ita begins to walk out of the house and back to his own leaving Naruto with many things to think about.

__________________________________________________

"Where is our little skunk tonight?" Kakashi asks.

Sasuke yells from the kitchen, "He's over at Kitsu's house."

"Hm." Kakashi remarks. "Hope he comes home soon..."

Kakashi goes into the kitchen and slides his arms around Sasuke. He leans down and whispers in his ear, "Say Sasuke... when was the last time you played a practical joke on me?"

Sasuke snorts. "I've grown up, Kakashi-sensei. I'm not in high school anymore. Why would you ask that so randomly now though?"

Kakashi smiles. "I was just thinking about those 'punishments' I used to give you... You always looked so sexy bent over my desk like that..."

Sasuke growls, "That shit hurt. Damn paddle."

Kakashi just holds him tighter and says, "Don't lie... You know you liked it..."

"Did not." Sasuke says.

Kakashi starts kissing the younger man down his neck and he takes both of Sasuke's hands in his. Sasuke turns around and starts kissing him back. Kakashi smiles and whispers,

"Sasuke... you were always my favorite student. Was I your favorite teacher?"

"No." Sasuke says coldly.

Kakashi makes an incredibly sad face as Sasuke continues,

"I really liked Iruka-sensei..."

Kakashi scowls and then he smiles and looks at Sasuke who now has a smile on his face. Sasuke sticks his tongue out as he says,

"Just kidding! You know I love you and only you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi kisses him and says happily,

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

__________________________________________________

**THE END**

**...not kidding. please don't cry... read my other stories.... :)**

**KeikoPanda102**

**P.s. So I ended up making a decision about HinataXNarutoXSai. I chose Hinata for the simple reason that I think she deserved it. For those of you that read the manga you might know what I'm talking about. She admitted her love... she deserved some sort of recognition. This was my tribute to her. Sorry if you don't like it. ^_^**


End file.
